Forever A Thief
by Z.A.G
Summary: AU Sango is a police officer who is trying to capture the thief, Inuyasha, for stealing something priceless to her. She soon finds her self caught up in a mystery that the only key to solving is in Inuyasha's past. Will Inuyasha cooperate with her? SanInu
1. Night Scuffle

Ok.... I've been writing out many different plots for a story, and I think I may finally have found out what I want to write about. But what matters is if you wonderful readers out there decide that you like this too. I don't want to end up writing a fic that no one is reading. This is my first Inuyasha fic, and it's an AU, so bare with me y'all. Well anyways, let's get this started, shall we?

Summary- Inuyasha is one of the worst scum living out on the streets of New York. Living day and night with a cautious eye. For the ten years Inuyasha has manage to live on the streets by robbing people blind. With each person he robs, he gets chased, with each escape he grows more confident. Then one day, Inuyasha robs the wrong person, a New York police officer named Sango. Now Inuyasha is on the run from the police officer, but its all just another game to him and decides to have fun with the police officer. Sango will give at nothing to capture the thief, but she soon finds herself thrown into a mystery as Inuyasha's past comes creeping up on him.

**__**

Night Scuffle

The rain beats mercilessly down on the streets of New York. Citizens not wanting to get caught in the rain, remain locked up in their homes, or spending some time in a diner or bar. For few people however, the rain is the best time to come out and do what they do best, robbing people blind. Down in one of the narrow alleys in the 'City That Never Sleeps' stands one man starring out into the streets, waiting for another unexpected victim to cross his path.

Long black hair sticks to the man's face as his violet eyes glare through the alley. Water runs down his waterlogged form like tiny streams. His black pants and the white muscle shirt under his red jacket seem to stick to his body from the rain, making the man feel more miserable about himself then before. The twenty two year old goes by the name of Inuyasha, he does have a last name but it's been so long that he's practically forgotten what it is. His last name has no value to him so he never really tries to remember it. All he knows is that he's Inuyasha, one of the many street scum living on the streets that prey off of the unfortunate saps that cross his path.

Of course Inuyasha didn't always live like this. One time in his life, many years ago, he had a mother, one that gave him what every child would want, a mother's love. Then she died and Inuyasha was forced to live out on the streets. He didn't have anywhere else to go. He knows somewhere out there he has a father and a half-brother that couldn't care less about him. After his mother's death, Inuyasha refused to be brought down and pitied by others, he would not let himself be brought to an orphanage where he'd be passed through several different foster families.

So without any other option, Inuyasha fled to the streets and began finding a new way to live, namely thievery. Of course Inuyasha isn't one of those big time crooks who go to a store and whip out a gun and demand money from the clerk. Inuyasha knew better than that, everyone who tries living like that end up in jail or get shot. What Inuyasha does is walk around the city sidewalks and pickpocket the people who pass by him. Sometimes, when he's desperate for food which he needs money to get, he'll pull someone in the alley and mug them, much like what he's doing now. Unfortunately, the rain is really ruining his plans for some money. Not many people actually walk in the streets at night, much less walk during the night while it's raining.

Inuyasha brushes his wet hair back out of his face, his stomach suddenly rumbles, demanding the food it so desires. How long has it been since the last time he's eaten? Two? Three days? Time seems to pass by without warning for him. Crossing his arms over his chest, Inuyasha leans his back against the side of the building behind him. Unlike most street rats that steal from others to continue living, Inuyasha is willing to steal from anyone, rich or poor. Most street rats tend to only pickpocket rich looking people, believing it's injustice to steal from the poor since they know how hard it can be to live without anything. In Inuyasha's mind, the poor has more money then he does, therefore they can spare loosing some to him. Of course, he'd rather steal from someone rich, only because you'll most likely get more money out of a wallet if the person is rich.

The sudden clattering of garbage cans makes the young man jump a bit startled. Turning his gaze down to the other end of the alley he spots a black cat leap out of a tipped garbage can, carrying something in its mouth, most likely some sort of leftover food that the cat can feast on. A black cat, an unlucky omen? Perhaps... But Inuyasha isn't one to believe in such things as omens. Besides, life can't get any worse for him than it already is.

The sound of Inuyasha sneezing, echoes down the alley. Inuyasha sniffs, finding his nose beginning to get clogged, a clear sign of himself beginning to catch a cold. 'Just what I need.' He thinks miserably. Inuyasha's upper body trembles as he begins to shiver. The red jacket he stole from a homeless guy a few days ago isn't doing much against the cold rain. Inuyasha could only regret that the homeless guy didn't have a raincoat he could of stolen, it would be much more useful in the rain then the jacket. All the jacket is doing now is adding weight to his shoulders.

Inuyasha just glares at the wall of the building standing in front of him, trying to burn a hole through it with the anger he's feeling. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone walk pass the alley, grabbing his full attention immediately. Slowly a smirk plays across Inuyasha's face as he pushes himself off the wall and walks out of the alley. He follows the man in front of him, analyzing his next victim. From what Inuyasha can tell, it's a boy about the same age as himself, he has short black hair, blue jeans, and a black leather jacket on. Inuyasha decides to take the jacket along with the money when he mugs him.

Inuyasha picks up his pace just the slightest, slowly closing in on his victim. Inuyasha reaches out and grabs the man from behind, dragging his into the alley they just walked by. The man struggles in Inuyasha's grasp, trying to break out of Inuyasha's hold. Inuyasha growls in frustration before he shoves the man into the side of the wall. The man falls to the ground, dazed from the impact of the wall. Inuyasha takes this chance to reach into the man's pocket and pull out his wallet. Inuyasha smirks as he flips the wallet open to read the I.D. of the man, "Koga Wolf huh? Well Wolfie, why don't you hand over that jacket." Inuyasha says pocketing the wallet and pulling out an old pocket knife he found years ago.

The man known as Koga, glances up from all fours, recovered from his dazed condition. He sees the knife in Inuyasha's hand and begins laughing as he pushes himself onto his feet. Inuyasha's violet eyes narrow in anger, "And what the hell do you find so funny?" Inuyasha demands.

Koga's blue eyes seem to glow in amusement as his laughter dies down, "Word of advice street rat." Koga reaches to his back underneath his leather jacket, "Get a better weapon when you try to mug someone, because you never know what they have up their sleeve."

Inuyasha's eyes widen at the sight of the six inch blade Koga pulls out. In an instant, Koga is charging Inuyasha, nearly catching the street rat off guard. Inuyasha is shoved up against the wall as he holds Koga's blade away from his throat by Koga's wrist, Koga doing the same with Inuyasha's pocket knife. The two try to over power the other with their brute strength, each gritting their teeth as they fight to get the upper hand. Each of their eyes lock in a battle glare. Inuyasha suddenly crashes his right knee into Koga's stomach, making the man back away and unpinning Inuyasha from the wall and himself.

Once he recovers from the blow into the gut, Koga charges once more, slashing his blade at Inuyasha mercilessly. Inuyasha jumps back away from each strike. He grabs a lid as he passes a garbage can to use it as some sort of shield against Koga's blade. Koga thrusts his blade straight forward, impaling through the pathetic excuse of a shield, getting the blade caught in the process. Inuyasha twists the lid, forcing the blade out of the other man's grasp. The blade drops to the ground and Inuyasha swings the lid around, striking Koga in the head.

Inuyasha tosses the lid off to the side and puts his small pocket knife away. Koga glance from Inuyasha, to his discarded blade at Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha sees what he's looking at and kicks the blade off to the side while cracking his knuckles. Koga soon catches on and takes his jacket off. The two go at it again, this time without the use off weapons. Both exchange blow for blow, not bothering to try and block each other's attacks, simply waging the fight on their endurance. Koga throws out a fast right hook but Inuyasha is quick enough, he grabs Koga arm and with all his might, throws the man over his shoulder, sending him crashing into a few garbage cans.

Inuyasha stands in his spot, taking in deep breathes as he fights to catch his breath. He watches as Koga tries to crawl out of the garbage. Inuyasha's face scrunches up in annoyance, 'Damnit... why doesn't he just give up.' Becoming tired and irritated with the fight, Inuyasha rushes at Koga, determined to finish the fight. A glimmer of metal flashes through the air, Inuyasha manages to just dodge to the side making what would of been a death blow from Koga's blade to only become a flesh wound, a rather painful flesh wound in Inuyasha's right shoulder, "Shit!" Inuyasha curses as he clutches his bleeding shoulder.

Koga stands from the heap of garbage, his blade, that he manage to find near the cans, in his right hand. Koga's icy blue eyes stare at the blood running out from between Inuyasha's hand as he tries to stop the bleeding. A triumphant smirk plays across Koga's lips, believing he won the fight, "Time to clean the scum off the streets." Koga says as he holds up his blade in a stabbing grip. He charges at Inuyasha his blade hefted up, ready to deliver the final blow. Inuyasha acts quickly, right before Koga reaches him, he pulls the garbage can standing at his side, down in front of him and kicks it at Koga. Koga doesn't have enough time to stop and ends up tripping over the can.

Inuyasha takes this chance to escape, he quickly dashes down the alley. Halfway down the alley, Inuyasha looks over his shoulder to see Koga racing after him. Inuyasha tries to force his legs to move his body faster. He makes it to the end of the alley and dashes into the road. The moment Inuyasha runs out into the road, he hears a car horn go off. The sound of screeching tires fills the air. On impulse, Inuyasha jumps into the air and ends up tucking and rolling over the vehicle that hit him, only to land hard on the road. Koga steps back into the alley and runs off, deciding that it would be in his best interest to leave the area.

Inuyasha remains in his spot unmoving, the whole world seemingly spinning around him. He hears the sound of a car door opening and closing, followed by the sound of padding feet running towards him on the wet road. "Oh my god, are you alright!?" Inuyasha can hear the woman but can't turn to look at her, finding it too painful to move at the moment. "I'll go call for an ambulance." The woman says.

"N-no." Inuyasha manages to stutter painfully. Inuyasha forces himself into a sitting position, making his head spin even more from the movement. He turns his gaze to the woman taking in her features, long black hair and brown eyes, a black long sleeved shirt and black pants, "No hospital... can't afford..." Inuyasha manages to say before fallen into unconsciousness.

The woman stares down at the unconscious man for a moment, debating whether or not she should call for an ambulance, 'He doesn't look seriously injured, only a little banged up... Doesn't look like he can afford a hospital bill either, then again I'd be the one caught paying it since I ran him over with my car.... MY CAR!' The woman thinks frantically. She turns around and inspects her car, the red and blue lights flash through the area, a small dent is visible on the hood of the squad car, but other than that, the car seems to have suffered no damage.

The woman lets out a breath of relief before turning back to the matter at hand. She walks over to Inuyasha's prone form and grabs his arms. She begins dragging Inuyasha by the arms, towards her car, opening the back door, she puts Inuyasha in the back seat of her squad car before she hurries to the driver's seat and begins driving off.

Well everyone, this is the first chapter! How'd you like it? Good? Bad? I thought it came out nicely enough. This is only the beginning, more is sure to come, as long as I know people are actually reading this out there. So be a good reader and leave me a review! TTNC (Till The Next Chapter)


	2. Catch Me If you Can

Howdy everyone! Well now, looks like Inuyasha got ran over by a car heh heh heh. I think I'll be sticking with this chapter, it seems interesting enough to write. To tell you the truth, a modern time fic for Inuyasha is the only type I can seem to write. I can't write one like the anime because I can never spell the sword's names write, or the attacks, and I can never, NEVER, spell Sesomarouh's name right...it's too.. weird o.O I'd have to have a piece of paper with all the names written down next to me in order to do one of those op.

Well anyways... Thanks to the few of you who have took the time to actually read this fic and review it.

Inuyasha00- I'm glad you liked it! Oh and thanks for putting me in your C2 InuSan community, (Found it just by shear luck lol)

Santach aingeal- lol, Is this soon enough?

Zackkbum- Yea.. Inuyasha would of won the fight, I agree.. but he was beginning to get sick so That's his excuse lol.

Angelamisaki- lol I didn't think you'd read this fic, yea I still am planning on writing a Inu/Ten crossover fic. This may look similar to my other fic right now, but I assure you, it's not.

Jarock16- I agree totally with ya. This sight does need more Inu/San fics. They're so amusing to read about, at least in my opinion. I've been reading others for a while and was upset for the fact that there's not many out there. I don't see why the pairing is so unpopular, maybe they'll be a tremendous increase in the pairing when the anime get to the episode where Sango almost kisses Inuyasha because her mind is foggy or whatever, OOPS... oh well... most of you all probably already know about that episode and if you didn't, heh heh.. you do now.

Well, that's it for responses, I f I missed someone it's because when I checked the reviews last these are the only ones I had, so yea, let's get this chapter started.

Disclaimer- I not be the owner of Inuyasha

__

Catch Me If You Can

Violet eyes slowly open to their blurry vision, a moan fills the room as Inuyasha tries willing himself to fully awaken. The first thing he notices is that he's looking straight up into a ceiling fan, the second thing he notices is that he doesn't have his shirt on and that something rather itchy is wrapped around his wounded shoulder. Sitting up, Inuyasha tries to figure out where exactly he is, which proves rather difficult since he's never seen the place before.

Looking around he decides he's in what appears to be a living room, and that he's laying on a black couch. Looking at his wounded shoulder he discovers that the bandages wrapped around it is what it causing his discomfort. Inuyasha glances around the rest of the room, trying to get a feel of the place he's in. From what he can tell, whoever's home he's in, they obviously have a decent amount of money. The large flats screen TV hanging on the wall and the various expensive furniture laying around in the room is a dead giveaway to it all.

Inuyasha's body is suddenly racked with a fit of coughs, 'That's the last time I stand in the rain all night like a dumbass.' Inuyasha thinks to himself as he lays back down on the couch, throwing his right arm over his forehead. He can feel the perspiration forming on his forehead, another sign that he's sick, not that he needed another sign, the coughing and the skull splitting headache he has is enough to tell him, not to mention every part of his body feels sore. He doesn't know if it's because he's sick or because he got hit by a car.

Inuyasha removes his arm from his head as the realization hits him, he's in the person's house who ran him over, which means the person had not, in fact, brought him to a hospital. A wave of relief settles in him at the thought, he couldn't afford to go to the hospital, not only because of the money issues, but also because too many question would be asked of him, ones that he wouldn't know the answers to, like who he is for example. If you ask him that question he'd merely just give you his name and nothing more, even if he knew more about himself, he wouldn't tell anyone, it's none of their business really.

'Let's see if I can find out who the bastard that ran me over is.' Inuyasha slowly sits back up and glances around the room again, trying to find any sort of photograph of someone. He's dumbstruck when he notices not a single photograph is around the room, 'Who the hell doesn't have any photo's of their family?' Inuyasha thinks in disbelief, even he has one small photograph of his family, well not really his whole family, only a photo of his mother. To him, his mother was the only family he had. He keeps the photo in a safe back at his place. Of course his place isn't the best one around, it's merely an abandoned warehouse that he's been staying at for the last few weeks, he usually has to find a different place every month or so.

Inuyasha lets out a tired breath before he leans back, laying his head on the back of the couch, "I see you're finally awake." Inuyasha almost jumps off the couch in surprise at hearing the voice suddenly fill the room. Quickly turning around on the couch he looks across the room to see a woman standing holding a plate filled with steaming hot food. The aroma of the food fills Inuyasha's nose. His stomach reminds him why he was out in the rain in the first place, to get money in order to buy something to eat.

Inuyasha doesn't pay the slightest bit on the woman who ran him over, his eyes and all his attention remain focused on the plate clutched in the woman's soft delicate looking hands. Before Inuyasha knows it, the plate is right up in his face, "Here, take it." Inuyasha doesn't have to be told twice, he grabs the plate from the woman's hands and savagely makes his way through the food on the plate. The woman raises an amused eyebrow at him as she wonders if he can even taste the food before he swallows it. She walks around the couch, and takes the seat in front of the couch, "I apologize for running you over, but you sort of just came out of nowhere. My name is Sango."

Once Inuyasha is certain he ate every single scrap of food there was, he puts the plate down next to him and stares at the woman, taking in her features. Straight black hair pulled back into a pony-tail, water dripping from her hair telling him she either just got out of the rain or she took a shower not too long ago. she has a figure that would make any man lust for and any woman want. What caught Inuyasha the most however, were her soft chocolate brown eyes, they seem to hide something deep within them, never to be found unless she allows. Only a few people know how to hide their emotions from their eyes, but it always leaves just the slightest trace of it, Inuyasha knows because he learned to do so after the so many years living on the streets.

Inuyasha didn't know what time it is, but after seeing what Sango is wearing he decides that it most be late at night since she's only wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a button up flannel shirt that's too big for her. "How..." Inuyasha stops when he finds his voice is hoarse. He clears his throat and tries speaking again, "How long have I been out?"

Sango leans to the side in the chair to look pass Inuyasha, she glances at the clock and then back at Inuyasha, "About eighteen hours, you've been asleep the entire time." She explains.

Inuyasha isn't the least bit shocked by how long he's been sleeping for a few reasons. One reason is because he's sick and exhausted, another is because he WAS just ran over by a car. Also, Inuyasha could sleep for hours if he can find a decent place to sleep, Sango's couch is much more comfortable then the old springy mattress he's used to sleeping on. The main reason however is for the fact he hasn't slept in the past two days. He's like that though, he'd go through a couple of days without much sleep and then one day he'd sleep the entire day away.

Sango just sits in her chair silently as she stares at the silent man in front of her. She has a couple of questions she'd like to ask him. One of them being how he got the knife wound on his shoulder. Sango knows a knife wound when she sees one, he didn't get it from her hitting him with her car.

When she first started took him out of her car once she got him to her place, she was shocked to see so much blood on her back seat. The red jacket he was wearing almost made the blood invisible to the naked eye, so she didn't notice sooner. She didn't know she hit him that hard, but when she stripped him of his jacket and shirt she immediately figured out the cause of the bleeding. She didn't spend four years in training for nothing. Seeing how the man she ran over doesn't seem like he's going to start a conversation, she asks the question that's been plaguing her mind, "How did you get that knife wound?"

"A fight." Inuyasha answers flatly.

Sango rolls her eyes, she figured that much out herself. Sango lets out a yawn and decides to hold any further questions she has for tomorrow. Sango stands up and stretches, "Well you can sleep here for tonight, I'm going to bed." Sango announces before heading towards her bedroom.

Inuyasha follows her with his eyes, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. Inuyasha's smirk fades however as he begins to cough, he lays back down on the couch. Time passes by, how much, Inuyasha doesn't know. But each minute that ticks by seems to take too long for the street rat as he stars up at the ceiling fan. Finally, when he thinks enough time has passed by, and his host is asleep, Inuyasha pushes himself off the couch.

First order of business is to find his clothes. Inuyasha slowly tiptoes across the rugged floor, trying his best not to make a sound. He walks down the dark hallway, pass Sango's closed bedroom door, he heads into the room all the way at the end of the hall. His hand on the doornod, he slowly turns it and opens the door slowly as not to make the door creak on the hinges. Once the door is opened, Inuyasha enters the dark room and feels around the wall for a light switch. His hand rubs against one and he flicks it on.

The whole room illuminates, violet eyes glance around the room in surprise. Shelves are filled with trophies that his host has won over the years. A few pictures sitting next to the trophies. Remembering the fact that she doesn't seem to have photographs anywhere else, the curiosity gets the better of him, making him walk over to one of the photo's and pick it up. Inuyasha's eyes blink rapidly in surprise as he stares at the picture.

In the middle of the picture, Sango stands with a bright smile across her face, a pistol held up in her right hand and a trophy held in her right. Several men stand around her, each looking dejected at their defeat. In the background, several targets are set up out in the fields, some looking like small specks in the photograph. But none of that has Inuyasha's attention, his eyes stare at the initials on the men's blue sweatshirts and Sango's, 'N.Y.P.D....'

Panic wells up in Inuyasha as the realization hits him, 'She's a cop!' He screams in his mind. His first instinct was to take off, right then and there. But then the fact that he'd only wake his host up in his flee and the fact that he needs the rest of his clothing, makes him think otherwise. Inuyasha hesitantly places the picture back in front of the trophy that it was in front of. Inuyasha recognizes the trophy as the one in the picture. He squints his eyes as he reads the inscription on the trophy, 'Best shot.'

Shaking his head, Inuyasha turns and leaves the room, making sure to turn the light off in the process. Once out in the hallway, Inuyasha glances to the door on his right, he crosses his arms as he debates whether or not he should enter it. "Feh.." He says softly reaching for the doorknob and entering the room. Flicking on the lights of the room he finds himself standing in the laundry room. His eyes brighten at the sight of his shirt and jacket folded on top of the dry, next to them sits his socks and shoes.

Inuyasha walks over to the dryer and grabs the clothes, the scent of fabric softener fills his nose, telling him that Sango had gone an extra step in cleaning his clothes. He's surprised the clothes didn't fall apart in the washer, he was certain the dirt and grime on the clothing was keeping the clothing from falling apart.

Now that he has his clothes back, Inuyasha can leave, but he's more curious about his host, and since he's already been through half of Sango's house, what the harm in looking through the other half? Inuyasha turns the lights off in the laundry room and walks back out into the hallway. He walks pass Sango's room again and heads into the room next to hers. He flips the switch and looks around the room. Inuyasha looks around the room in confusion, it looks as if someone else is living with Sango, there's a bed and a dresser filled with several items. On the top of the shelf hanging above the bed is a photograph. Inuyasha walks across the room to get a better look.

The photo is a picture of a boy, about fifteen years old or so. Inuyasha immediately realizes the boy is related to Sango, they both share similar features. Next to the photo is a small box, Inuyasha reaches a curious hand to it, grabbing the box from it's spot on the shelf. Inuyasha opens the box and his eyes immediately light up in excitement at the site of the gold necklace in it, a small emerald imbedded in the necklace. Old habits die hard, Inuyasha pockets the necklace, he can pawn it for some money. Just then another idea crosses his mind, his life needs some excitement. Inuyasha smirks as an idea forms in his mind. Inuyasha chuckles lightly as he heads out of the room, in search of some paper and a writing utensil.

------

Sango moans as her alarm goes off, waking her up from her slumber. She reaches a hand out from under her covers to stop the obnoxious beeping sound coming from her alarm clock. Sango takes a moment to lay under the warm covers some more before she forces herself out of her bed. She stands up from her bed and stretches, her back popping in the process, 'Guess I better check on my strange guest first.' She thinks to herself before exiting the room.

Sango heads down the hallway towards the couch, her brows lower in confusion when she finds out the man is missing, and in his place is a folded sheet of paper. Reaching over the couch Sango picks the paper up and unfolds it, her eyes quickly scan the paper, widening when she finishes reading it. She throws the paper in the air and dashes to the spare room she has, as the letter's contents repeat over in her mind.

__

Good morning officer. Well thanks for the food and a place to sleep, but then again you were the one to run me over to begin with. Word of advice, take the driver's test again, you need it. By the way, I got curious over the night and snooped around. I found a rather interesting necklace in that spare room of yours. I took it, just to let you know, might pawn it for some money.. need to get money somehow. But then again, I may not, at least not yet. You're a cop, and I'm a mere thief, so let's have an old fashion game of cat and mouse, you're the cat and I'm the witty mouse. You want the necklace back? Catch me if you can!You have been robbed by the city's greatest pickpocket, Inuyasha.

P.S. Leave the other cops out of this unless you want me to get rid of this necklace.

Well everyone, that's it for now. I hope ya enjoyed it, heeheehee, Inuyasha has a great way of showing his appreciation, doesn't he? Well I'm pretty sure you can draw out your own conclusions on how things progress from here heeheehee. Well thanks again to those of you who have reviewed, I hope you review again. TTNC


	3. Cocky Thief

__

Howdy y'all! Well first of all, thanks for all the feedback you've given me, makes me feel I didn't write this fic for nothing. I'd thank y'all individually but I don't have your names in front of me at the moment and I'm a bit too lazy to look for them. But anyways, let's get this shindig started eh?

Disclaimer- The less I own the more I gain, therefore I may not own Inuyasha, I do own this fic and my own creative little mind, which is working on overdrive right now to come up with this next chapter.

Cocky Thief

When its nightfall, the streets are nearly deserted. However, when the sun begins to rise into the sky, the streets become crowded with the city's inhabitants, people seem to crowd up on the sidewalks like a group a sheep. On each side of the street, all the people move in one direction, going with the flow of traffic, like an unwritten rule among the citizens. If you're on one side of the street, you go where the crowd is moving.

Yet this way of living is interrupted, the crowds of people are forced move around a single who's going in the opposite direction. With a cocky smile across his face, and his latest triumph, twirling about his finger, a nice shiny gold necklace, Inuyasha makes his way down the sidewalk, ignoring the scolding looks of the people he's passing. Inwardly, Inuyasha smirks, it's days like these that it pays to be out early. Like the old saying goes, 'The early bird catches the worm.' In this case, 'The early pickpocket gets the wallets.' While passing by others on the crowded sidewalk, and bumping into them in the process, Inuyasha stealthily grabs a few wallets from men, with his free hand.

When he reaches the end of the sidewalk, Inuyasha glances back and smirks at another triumphant job. Turning to the right, Inuyasha makes his way down the alley to see the fruits of his treasures. Once he finds a place comfortable enough, which happens to be next to the dumpster in the alley, Inuyasha pockets the necklace he snatched just the night before. Reaching into his other pocket, Inuyasha pulls out the three wallets he managed to grab off of the foolish saps.

Inuyasha leans his back against the side of the building behind him, wincing a bit from the pain in his shoulder. Opening up the first wallet, Inuyasha takes out the twenty-five dollars that's in the wallet. Finding nothing else that's worth anything, Inuyasha chucks the wallet in the dumpster next to him, then moves onto the next wallet. 'Must be my day.' Inuyasha thinks cheerfully, pulling out the fifty dollar bill in the wallet.

Once he's through with that wallet, he chucks it into the dumpster and looks down at the last one in his hands, a fancy brown leather wallet. 'Let's see what's in here.' Inuyasha's violet eyes, seem to glow in anticipation as he opens the next, and last wallet. The glow in his eyes disappears as an angry scowl crosses his lips, "Empty!?" Inuyasha says in annoyance. How is he suppose to make a living if the people he pickpockets isn't carrying any money? Just to make sure that the wallet is empty, Inuyasha tips the wallet upside down and shakes it, waiting for some sort of money to fall from it. But not a single penny comes out, the wallet is completely empty, in fact, Inuyasha's positive he saw a moth fly out of the wallet.

Inuyasha's brows lower in frustration, "Who the hell carries around an empty wallet?" Inuyasha decides to find the answer to his own question, so in case he sees the person next time, he can beat them senseless for having them waste his precious time. Opening up the wallet again, Inuyasha glances at the driver's license, though his reading skills are really limited, he can just memorize the man's face in the picture.

The man on the driver's license is about his own age, Inuyasha guesses. Brown eyes and ebony hair that's tied back into a small ponytail by a rubber band, it's one of those faces that just seems like all the rest in the city, which makes it harder to remember the person. Inuyasha glances down at the name in the picture, definitely not a common name around these parts, much like his own. Inuyasha tries to sound out the name, "Mer ..row...cue..." The man's last name is much easier for Inuyasha to pronounce, "Monk, Merrowcue Monk? What the hell kind of name is Merrowcue?" Inuyasha laughs.

"Actually, it's pronounced Miroku." A voice says from behind him.

"Wah!" Inuyasha nearly jumps out of his skin, dropping the wallet on the ground as he turns around to see a man standing a few feet behind him. Inuyasaha's brows raise in surprise as he realizes that the man in the driver's license, and the man standing in front of him, are one in the same.

------

"What's wrong?"

Sango looks up from her desk to the girl in front of her. The girl in front of her has straight blonde hair, the tip of her hair is dyed black. She has amber eyes that, if you look close enough, seem to have a fiery red color within them. Sango lowers her head as a frown crosses her lips, she twirls her badge on her desk absentmindedly, "What do you mean Kilala?"

The girl known as Kilala, crosses her arms over her chest, "Sango... how long have we've known each other?" She questions.

"Fifteen years I believe." Sango answers.

"Sixteen." Kilala corrects, "And after sixteen years, you still think I don't known when something is wrong with you?"

__

Leave the other cops out of this unless you want me to get rid of this necklace.

Sango recalls what was written at the end of Inuyasha's letter, "Nothing is wrong." Sango replies softly.

Kilala gives Sango a look that planning says, I-don't-believe-you. Sango sighs in annoyance at her friend's persistence. She loves her friend dearly, but really, if she says nothing is wrong, it's a clear hint that she doesn't want to talk about it. However, Kilala can be a bit too curious for her own good, it's bound to get her in trouble one of these days, just like the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat.' Though Kilala isn't a cat, she can be as curious as one. "Come on Sango... Tell me what's on your mind." Kilala presses on.

Wanting to have some peace, and having no other excuse, Sango says the first thing that comes to mind, or rather name, "Kohaku.." Sango replies sadly.

"Oh..." Kilala says apologetically, her usually cheerfulness dropping a few notches, "Sorry... Well, I'll see you around Sango." Kilala says before walking away.

It always amazes Sango by how people seem to leave her along, whenever her brother's name is mentioned. Though she got the effect she desired in making Kilala leaving her alone, it only added to her depression. By saying his name, it only makes her remember about her dear little brother, which goes straight to the last gift he gave her, the necklace, which was stolen by the very person she ran over.

Sango rests her chin on her folded arms that are resting on her desk as she stares absentmindedly ahead, 'How long has it been now?' Sango thinks to herself. 'Three years since it happened...' Kohaku was the last of Sango's family, and now he's gone from her life. She's been taking care of him for five years since her parents died. Kohaku refused to go to a foster family, and Sango refused to lose her little brother, so they ended up getting a place of their own.

Her parents both died five years ago when their car lost control and slammed straight into oncoming traffic, which happened to be a dump truck. In reality, Kohaku wasn't really what was left of Sango's family, she has lots of cousins, aunts, and uncles, but they either live in another state, or she has never even met them. Either way, Kohaku was what she considered her only family once her parents died.

The necklace was precious to her, it was always a piece of Kohaku to her. He had worked an entire year, doing small jobs for neighbors in order to afford to buy Sango a Christmas gift, despite the fact Sango told him not to worry about her. When he gave her the necklace, she rarely took it off. But two years ago, when Kohaku left her life, she placed the necklace in the box it came in and placed it on the shelf in his bedroom, not daring to wear it again for fear of losing it.

And now her necklace is in the hands of a common thief, and a cocky one at that. She could tell he was cocky just by reading the letter. Challenging her to a game of cat and mouse, only the most confident street rats would risk being captured by daring the person they robbed to chase them. And this one knew she was a cop. This thief is either cocky or just plain stupid. In Sango's opinion, he's most likely a bit of both.

She'll go along with his game though, she has to if she wants her necklace back. The only problem is that she doesn't have a clue on how to go about searching for him. The city is too big to search entirely, she needs some sort of lead on his whereabouts. The only hope she has now is to go back to where she hit him everyday and see if he appears, other then that, Sango doesn't have any idea.

------

Inuyasha watches as the man, who can be none other then Miroku, glances from him to the wallet on the ground, Inuyasha dropped, "Oh good, you found my wallet." Miroku says suddenly. He puts his right hand behind his head and gives a short laugh, "I was looking for it, I seem to lose it every time I go out."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the man, either Miroku's trying to him off guard, or he's incredibly stupid. Inuyasha's eyes dark down at Miroku's clothing, "What are you suppose to be? Some sort of monk?" He asks, noting the black clothing and white collar around his neck.

"Well that depends." Miroku begins, "If you are asking if that's who I am, then yes, I'm a Monk, just like the rest of my family, Miroku Monk. But if you are asking me of my profession then no I'm not a monk, I'm a priest."

"A priest?" Inuyasha replies skeptically, "Aren't you a bit too... young to be a priest."

Miroku shrugs his shoulders, "A priest in training. I'll be an official priest in a few years."

"......"

The two fall in to silence, each studying at the other. Miroku crosses his arms and cups his chin in thought as he stares at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you staring at?" Inuyasha asks, becoming uncomfortable with Miroku's starring, for all he knows, Miroku could be one of those priests who molests little thirteen year old boys.

"Don't let your past determine your future actions." Miroku suddenly says, his tone completely serious.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Inuyasha demands.

The seriousness leaves Miroku as he gives a short laugh, "I apologize, I tend to do that sometimes. I sensed a disturbance about you, it felt like a sorrow from long ago." He explains.

Inuyasha crosses his arms and scowls, "Feh! Maybe you should make the damn fortunes in those stupid fortune cookies. But I don't let anything control my decisions."

"Yes, well. I shall keep that in mind." Miroku walks over to him and picks the wallet up off the ground and puts it in his pocket. "Well, I bid you farewell stranger, it was an interesting meeting." Miroku turns around and begins to leave. Inuyasha watches him walk away, a stone gaze within his violet eyes. Miroku stops at the end of the alley and glances over his shoulder back at Inuyasha, "Word of advice, the lord above can only forgive so much without you confessing to them."

"Feh! I don't believe in that shit." Inuyasha states.

A grin plays across Miroku's face, "Not everyone does. However, it helps to talk about certain 'things.' There's a confessional in the church, I'm always there, feel free to drop by anytime to get anything off your chest."

"Not interested." Inuyasha replies carelessly.

The grins never leaves Miroku's face as he turns around, "See you around sometime, pickpocket."

Inuyasha watches as Miroku disappears around the corner. Shaking his head, Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and looks at the profits he made 'working' today. 'Seventy-five' Inuyasha counts with a smirk across his face. If there's one thing Inuyasha can do good at, it's math. With the years robbing people of their money, he manage to teach him the basics and soon learned from that.

Inuyasha nearly gagged at the suggestion of walking into a church. Not once in his life, at least as far as he remembers, has he gone to church. Maybe he did if his mother made him go with her, but that was so long ago, too long for Inuyasha to remember. As a matter of fact, he doesn't remember much from his early childhood now that he thinks about it. To him, he's been living on the streets all his life. Pocketing the money, Inuyasha turns to leave the alley, ready to go home and get some well deserved rest for a hard day's work he had.

Well that's it y'all, sorry nothing happened in this chapter. But never fear! Action may be near. lol. Still need to figure out what to do in the next chapter, but anyways, I hope ya liked ths chapter anyway. So if you did, leave a review or suggestion for the story or anything. TTNC!


	4. A single Shot

Hello my friends. How are you on this uh.. night lol. Well, I got a three day weekend and since I finished work for the day, I thought I'd go about writing this chapter. Hmm... what shall happen in this chapter? Oh I'll just have to write as it comes to me. Oh.. there was a question... it was if Miroku will show up in this fic again. (Thinks) Well... telling you would spoil it, but by me just saying that it's makes it rather clear to y'all that he does... heh heh heh, or am I just saying that? Gee... ain't I a mind twister? And angelamisaki... wow... why most all my new fics need a bisexual/Gay/lesbian person? lol. I mean come on... it isn't that funny is it? I don't know where I'd put them in this fic. Anyways! Thanks you everyone who has reviewed. Now let's get on with this nay?

Disclaimer- Crap! Not another evil disclaimer! Grrr...... (Crosses arms and mumbles) I dun own Inuyasha.

__

A Single Shot

One of Inuyasha's all time favorite things, besides having money, is spending the money at a Mc Donalds. After all, what's better than having fast food. Inuyasha's all time favorite meals is definitely the ten piece chicken selects. To him, the chicken selects is the most brilliant idea since the idea of a national currency. After having the pleasure of eating one of his favorite foods, Inuyasha makes his way to his place.

Looking around the area, Inuyasha slips into the abandon warehouse that he has claimed his home for the time being. Walking pass some empty crates, Inuyasha climbs up the old metal stairs that let out a disapproving creaking noise with each step he takes. The pickpocket makes his way to the back of the second floor where he sleeps. He soon arrives at his bed, an old mattress he found on the streets that's probably more uncomfortable to sleep on then the ground.

At the side of the bed sits a single box that acts as his nightstand, resting on top of it is some of the things he keeps that he's stolen. A pack of cigarettes he stolen, though he's not a heavy smoker, he does from time to time. Next to the cigarettes sits a lighter that he stole from a fat lady that had three kids with her. A flashlight from a street worker, although the battery is dead. There's a broken pocket watch that he still doesn't know why he keeps around and a book that for the life of him, can't read since most of the words in the book is beyond his vocabulary.

Inuyasha walks onto the mattress and sits down on it, he kicks off his dirty sneakers and takes off his jacket. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace that he's been carrying around. He holds the necklace up, his eyes admiring the golden chain and the green emerald. A smirk plays across his face at the thought of being able to rob a cop.

He places the necklace on his makeshift nightstand before glancing out one of the dirty windows. Seeing the sun still out, he decides to try and sleep so he's ready to go out later. Yawning he takes off his shirt, wincing a bit when he raises his arms, distressing the wound in his shoulder. Once the shirt is off he stares at the bandage over his wound. "Damn thing itches like a bitch." Inuyasha says before he begins pulling the bandage off.

Inuyasha blinks in surprise at the wound on his shoulder. Evidently, the cop that bandaged up his shoulder, had also gone as far as stitching the wound with what suspiciously looks like fishing line. Inuyasha sits there and debates with himself whether or not to take out the stitches. After a moment of thought he decides to keep them in since he probably needs them and they aren't really bothering him anyway. Laying down on his springy mattress, Inuyasha closes his eyes and goes to sleep.

------

Sango lets out a sigh as she watches people, from her patrol car, walk passed the alley. Two hours she has waited for any sign of the thief who stole her necklace, and still she has not seen him. 'Perhaps he'll come through tomorrow.' Sango thinks to herself. With a depressed sigh, the police officer starts up her car and drives away. Sango's gaze wonders to the sidewalks as she stares at the many people she passes by.

Her thoughts go to Inuyasha. She asked around the area if anyone knew a man fitting his description but sadly, everyone she asked had no idea who he is. It seems the pickpocket knows how to keep himself hidden from everyone, that or he rarely is in this area. Sango kept telling herself that she's going to get her necklace back, but how is she suppose to catch someone who doesn't leave a single clue to his whereabouts?

She's left completely lost until something shows up. She still doesn't understand why he had to steal the necklace. Couldn't he of stolen something more valuable? Well technically, to Sango, there isn't anything more valuable then the necklace her little brother gave her. Her brother, not a day goes by where she wishes she wakes up to see him realizing that everything was a dream and he's still with her. Yet, everyday she wakes up, it's the same thing. She walks into his room and stares at an empty bed.

Sango reverts her gaze back out in front of her. Her eyes immediately widen as she sees a pedestrian crossing the road in front of her. She slams her foot on the brake, making the car screech to a stop, nearly hitting the man in front of her. She quickly gets out of her car as the man stands at his spot, "I'm so sorry!" Sango apologizes immediately, "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"....." The man doesn't make a response, his face remaining expressionless.

Sango tilts her head to the side as she stares at the man questioningly. Her brows lower in confusion, 'He looks familiar... but not.. Great... now I'm confusing myself.' The man just stares coldly at Sango, making a chill go down her spine. She doesn't know why, but she just felt the need to ask for some strange reason, "Have you heard of a thief named Inuyasha?"

".......No." The man replies harshly before he turns around and begins walking away.

Sango doesn't know how long she stood there watching the man walk away, only that she watched him long enough to watch him disappear into the crowds. She's brought out of her gaze by the horns honking by the many cars behind her patrol car that's stopped in the middle of the street. Sango quickly runs back into her car and continues driving, making sure to keep her eyes on the road this time.

------

Inuyasha stands, waiting patiently in night, at one of his usual alleys. That's right, the alleys are his. At least he likes to think so, after all, he's been the top thief around this part of town. Then again, Inuyasha hasn't really seen another thief besides himself around town either. 'At least it isn't raining.' Inuyasha thinks to himself. The last thing he needs is to get sick when he's still trying to get over his last cold.

Despite the fact that there doesn't seem to be anyone on the streets, Inuyasha can't shake the feeling that he's being watched. Ever since he left his place it seemed like someone was following him. Every time he stopped to check out his surroundings though, there wasn't anyone around. Inuyasha settled with the fact that it's all in his head, it's not the first time that he's acted paranoid. Being a pickpocket kind of makes you think there's always someone chasing you.

Dirt and stone hit the ground at Inuyasha's side, making him jump away from the wall in surprise. He quickly looks up to the top of the building but the light hanging above blinds his vision. He shields his eyes from the light with his left hand, "What the..." Inuyasha shakes his head thinking he saw something or someone up top. 'There's no one there." Inuyasha tells himself. Dropping his arm at his side, Inuyasha turns his head quickly outside of the alley as someone walks by. Inuyasha smirks and begins walking out of the alley.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic pickpocket."

Inuyasha stops in his tracks, recognizing the voice almost instantly. Inuyasha slowly turns around to see the man from two nights before, "Well if it isn't Wolfie." Inuyasha says after seeing Koga. He scans the three other men behind Koga, "And are they part of your pack?" Inuyasha asks, his voice taunting.

Amusement flashed through Koga's blue eyes, "I thought you died when you got ran over by that cop." Koga begins laughing, "You yelped like a dog! That's what you are... a mangy mutt."

Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest, his violet eyes narrowing into a cold glare, "Look you jackass, I don't have time to play, so why don't you and your little friends go elsewhere?"

Koga slowly pulls out his blade he used against Inuyasha in their last fight, "Because I'm here to finish an uncompleted job."

Inuyasha stares at Koga for a moment before glancing to each of the men behind him, each having an excited smile across their faces. Inuyasha glances back to Koga, "What's the matter Wolfie? Need help with your fights?"

A smirk plays across Koga's face, "Don't misunderstand. I will be the only one fighting you, the rest are here to watch me kill you." Koga gives out a laugh, "I'll be doing this city a favor getting rid of worthless scum like you."

In an instant, Inuyasha is charging at Koga, having heard enough of him. Without a weapon, Inuyasha is at a disadvantage, however, if he can just disarm his opponent he'll have a better chance. though Inuyasha doubts Koga's lackeys will stay out of the fight.

------

'There's nothing better than having a warm cup of coffee on a late night.' Sango thinks to herself as she walks out of the Dunkin Donuts with her French Vanilla coffee in her right hand. Being a police officer can be exhausting at times, especially on late nights. Sango hates the late nights, she'd rather be home sleeping.

Sango puts her lips to the rim of her Styrofoam cup and sips her coffee, 'Mmm... that's better.' Sango walks over to her squad car, as she gets closer she hears her radio going off. Sango quickens her stride to her car, she puts her cup on the hood of the car and reaches in through her open window to grab the radio, "I'm here, what's the emergency."

"Pshhh.... Calls of disturbance have been reported coming from the alley on Third Street Pshhh..."

"Alright I'll check it out." Sango replies before jumping into her car. She starts the car and drives off, her coffee falling onto the street behind her. 'Why does that place sound familiar?' Sango thinks to herself while driving. After a moment the answer comes to her, 'That's where I hit that thief! Maybe it's him.' The thought alone makes Sango drive faster.

------

'Damnit...' Inuyasha glares at Koga as he takes a couple of deep breaths, trying to catch his strength. Though he wasn't able to disarm Koga yet, he did manage to find a two by four in the alley to defend himself with. Though Koga has managed to dodge most of the swings Inuyasha has attempted. The men that are with Koga have indeed stayed out of the fight thus far, settling with cheering Koga on.

Koga dashes towards Inuyasha. The pickpocket brings back his right foot, bracing himself for the oncoming attack. He pulls the two by four back, and at the last moment, swings with all his might. Koga raises his arms up to shield his head, the impact of the blow causing him to lose hold of his blade and nearly fall to the ground.

Inuyasha draws back the two by four again, ready to hit Koga. He swings it, but instead off Koga trying to block or dodge the attack he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a pistol. Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise, he twists his wrists, redirecting his attack. He hits Koga's pistol, making a round shoot off to the side before the gun hits the ground a few feet away.

Koga runs for the pistol, Inuyasha immediately drops the two by four and tries to beat Koga to it. Both men lunge at the discarded pistol, each getting their hands on it. They wrestle on the ground trying to get the upper hand, they ignore the sound of the police siren, quickly making it's way to the alley.

"Koga! The cops are coming!" One of Koga's friends shouts.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Another one says before the three of them take off, leaving Inuyasha and Koga behind.

------

Sango's squad car screeches to a stop as she makes it to the alley, she quickly jumps out of the car and shines a flashlight down the alley. That's where she saw the two men, on their feet, both trying to pry a gun out of the other's grip. One she doesn't know but the one who's back is to her, she'd never mistaken. 'It's him!' Sango thinks. "Inuyasha!" She shouts. Inuyasha hears someone scream his name from behind him, he twists, turning him and Koga around. A gun shot fills the air, deafening everyone momentarily, someone has died...

And that's a wrap y'all! Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is sure to be the longest one yet heeheehee. Don't you just love cliffhangers? I know I do! Especially when I'm the one making the. Well anyways, leave a review and the next chapter will come out soon. After all, this is a three day weekend heeheehee. TTNC!


	5. The Chase

Wow... Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I so happy heh heh! Well... I know the last chapter left you hanging, somewhat, I mean... I know like 99.9 percent of ya out there can guess what happened, well mostly hee hee hee... I tend to mess with my readers minds. But anyways, let's get this started, right!

Disclaimer- I wonder what would happen if I actually did own Inuyasha? Hmm...

__

The Chase

Blood... it's everywhere. On his hands, on his chest, there's even blood dripping down his face. It seems like it's covering every part of him. That's all that registers through Inuyasha's mind, the blood. Even before the sound of the gunshot registered in his mind, he had blood all over his upper body. After what seemed like an eternity passes by, a question runs through his head. Is he dead? No, he can't be, he didn't feel any sort of pain, but then again, the shot could of killed him instantly.

Inuyasha's gaze slowly drops to the ground where the lifeless man that he was fighting just a moment ago, lays dead at his feet. His violet eyes take in the sight of the puddle of blood forming underneath Koga's body, as it slowly forms underneath Inuyasha's feet. 'What happened?' Inuyasha thinks to himself. He killed Koga? But that can't be, he had his hand over the hammer of the gun to prevent a from being fired. The gun...

Inuyasha gaze goes down to the pistol in his right hand. Thoughts seem to race a million miles a second through his head as he tries to come up with an explanation to what happened. He heard someone call his name from behind. He turned Koga and himself around so he could look down the other end of the alley. But the moment he turned, he heard the gunshot. Did the gun go off when he twisted around? Did he let his hand leave the hammer of the gun for that small instant, causing it to fire? That has to be it, there's no other explanation.

Then suddenly, realization dawns down on him. Someone called out to him, but who? Lifting his gaze from the gun, he stares straight ahead at the shocked police officer, her mouth parted in surprise, her eyes wide. Recognition flows through the pickpocket's head, 'It's her. She's the one who ran me over.' Funny how the thought of her being a cop doesn't really dawn on him, only that she's the same person who ran him over with a car.

Sango just stands there, shocked. What just happened? One moment she sees the two men in front of her, one being the man who stole her necklace, wrestling around for control of the gun. Then she calls out to the thief and they turn around, instantly she hears a shot go off, followed by the man Inuyasha is fighting dropping to the ground. Now all she's staring at is a blood covered thief who looks as confused as she feels.

The sight of the blood finally brings the police officer out of her thoughts. Slowly her gaze goes down to the form of the dead man laying at Inuyasha's feet. Glancing back to Inuyasha, who's now staring at her with wide eyes, she immediately pulls the gun that's holstered at her side. "Drop the gun!" She immediately commands.

Inuyasha immediately drops the gun, letting it fall at his side. He keeps his eyes locked with Sango's as she slowly takes cautious steps towards him, her gun remaining trained on him. Blinking a few times, Inuyasha finally gets out of the his shock, 'Damnit... She's a cop.' Perhaps stealing that necklace from her wasn't such a bright idea, or coming out tonight.

Sango stops three feet in front of Inuyasha and glances back down at the body laying at his feet. She stares down at the blood slowly making its way out from the back of the victim's head, 'Shot in the head.' Sango thinks to herself. Her brows lower in thought as she examines the point of impact. 'Something doesn't seem right...'

Inuyasha's bottom lip trembles as he makes up his mind. It's a risk, a huge one, but he doesn't want to be sent to jail for life for killing some worthless scumbag, after all, it was self defense. Koga struck first, but he doesn't have witnesses and the court wouldn't care if they sent a mere street-rat to jail for life. Inuyasha gets the opportunity he's waiting for when Sango stares down at Koga's body. Quick as lightening, Inuyasha's right hand strikes, knocking the gun out of the cop's hands. Inuyasha immediately turns around and takes off down the alley.

'Damn!' Sango curses as she quickly jumps to her gun. She's about to take off after the thief when she remembers something. Turning around, she quickly sprints to her patrol care and gets the dispatcher on the radio, "This is Sango. A man was shot and killed. Requesting backup, suspect is running westward down the alley on Third Street." Without waiting for a reply, she immediately takes off down the alley, in hopes of catching up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's breath comes out in short gasps as he continues to sprint through the many alleys. The pain in his legs, and his chest becomes too much for him to bare. Stopping in his tracks, he leans against the side of the building as he tries to catch his breath. 'Did I get rid of her?' He asks himself before turning around to look down the alley. Seeing that no one is following him, he lets out a sigh of relief. Inuyasha leans his back against the building and rubs his temples as a headache forms from running so much.

The moment he fled, he knew his life will change. Most definitely not for the better. Inuyasha can just imagine Koga laughing at him from hell, even though he's dead, Koga seems to get the last laugh. A life on the run is worse then death, always having to watch your back, knowing at any moment someone could be there, ready to kill you.

Inuyasha stop breathing when his ears pick up the faint sounds of feet stomping on the hard ground of the alley. Inuyasha gulps nervously before turning his head slowly down the alley once again. Almost immediately he sees Sango come around the corner and make her way towards him. 'Shit!' Inuyasha pushes himself of the wall and begins running again, trying to will his legs to carrying him faster. As he runs, his ears catch the sounds of police sirens drawing closer, warning him that Sango, had in fact, called for backup before going after him.

Inuyasha reaches the end of the alley, and sprints across the street without hesitation, causing two police cars to slam on their breaks. Looking over his shoulder he sees Sango slide across the hood of one of the cars and continue after him. He turns his gaze back forward and narrows his violet eyes as he concentrates, solely on running.

Taking a left, he begins down another narrow alley. His eyes widen as he sees it's a dead end ahead. As he draws closer to the end of the alley. Catching site of a green metal door at the end, Inuyasha rams into it, breaking it open. He begins running up the flight of stairs, skipping a step each time to get faster. Halfway up the stairs he stops and looks down over the railing, he grits his teeth as he sees Sango still coming after him, 'Stubborn wench.' He thinks to himself before continuing up the stairs.

Reaching the top, he kicks the door open and runs out onto the roof of the building. He runs to the edge and stops to glance down. "Freeze!" Inuyasha hears from behind him. Inuyasha turns around, his breath still coming out in gasps. He stares at Sango her face flushed from all the running, her gun pointed at him, as she breathes just as heavily as him, if not more. "This is the end of the line. You have no where to go."

Inuyasha glances over his shoulder to the edge of the building again. Glancing back at Sango, he can't help but smirk at her, "That's where you're wrong wench. I have three options here." He begins, "One, I can surrender, but since I don't feel like going to jail, I don't think I'll pick that one. The second choice would be to rush you, in hopes to reach you before you have a chance to shoot." Inuyasha takes a step back, getting up on the edge of the building. "Since I don't feel like getting shot. I'll have to go with choice number three."

"And what's choice number three?" Sango asks a little uncertain. Inuyasha extends his hands out to his side, the smirk never leaving his face. Before Sango can react, Inuyasha jumps back, off the edge of the building. Sango's eyes widen in surprise as she quickly dashes to the edge, knowing it's too late to stop his fall.

When she reaches the edge, she glances down to see Inuyasha making his way down the fire escape that's right below her. Sango aims her gun down at Inuyasha, "Stop, or I'll shoot!" She shouts from the top of the building.

Inuyasha doesn't listen, he continues down the fire escape, knowing that she wouldn't shoot him, or at least he believes. His belief changes when he hears a gunshot ring throughout the area, then the searing pain in his shoulder. Shouting in pain, Inuyasha clutches his injured shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding. Stepping backwards, he falls over the railing of the fire escape, landing onto a few garbage cans, making them clatter and the garbage scatter about the ground.

Staggering to his feet, Inuyasha glances up to see Sango quickly making her way down the fire escape. 'She actually shot me! That bitch!' Inuyasha quickly gets up and runs away from the building, disappearing around the corner, his blood leaving small drops on the ground as he runs. Making his way out onto the street, police cars immediately show up from around the corner, making their way towards him. Inuyasha grinds his teeth and runs around a large white building, trying to find a place to hide.

Passing by some bushes, he runs up the few steps to the wooden doors and tries to open them, only to find them locked. Inuyasha slams a fist on the door in aggravation. Feeling defeated, Inuyasha slides to the ground, his back against the door. His eyes begin to close as the blood loss begins to take its toll on him. The sounds of various clicking noises don't even register in his mind until the door behind him opens, causing him to fall backwards. Looking up at the person who opened the door, his eyes fall on a pair of familiar brown ones. The last thing he sees before passing out is the man reaching down towards him.

------

'Where'd he go?' Sango thinks to herself once she reaches the bottom of the fire escape. Glancing around in the dark night she notices something dark on the ground. Crouching down, she touches it with her fingers, feeling the fluid substance on the tip of her fingers. Sango's eyes widen in surprise as she realizes it's blood. She didn't mean to actually hit him, she only wanted to scare him. Evidently, she did so and then some.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, she follows the blood trail. She hears the sounds of police cars driving around on the streets. She follows the trail across the street and around the building. Slowly she walks up the steps and stares at the wooden doors a where a large smear of blood is where Inuyasha slid down to the ground. Placing her gun in its holster, Sango knocks on the door and waits. As she waits for a response, Sango examines the building, realizing that she is, in fact, standing in front of a church.

Growing impatient, Sango knocks on the large doors again. This time however, a young priest opens up the door, a friendly smile across his face, "Good evening officer, how may I help you?" He asks.

"I was chasing a suspect involved in a murder. I tracked him down here, have you seen anyone?" Sango asks cutting straight to the point.

"I see a lot of people come to this church." The young priest responds.

Sango's brows lower in annoyance at the priest's answer, "Have you seen anyone in the last few minutes?"

The young priest scratches his chin as he thinks, "My teacher left a few minutes ago." He says thoughtfully.

"Did you realize you have blood on your door?" Sango asks, feeling that something is suspicious about the young priest.

"Blood?" The young priest looka at the outside of the door, his brows immediately raise in surprise, "Well, would you look at that. I'll have to clean that up tomorrow morning."

Giving a tired sigh, Sango tries asking another question, "Has anyone entered within the past fifteen minutes?"

"The church is locked this late at night. No one can enter unless I unlock it." The young priest answers.

"May I have your name please?" Sango asks, getting a pen and a piece of paper out.

The young priest nods his head, a small smile spreading across his face, "Of course! My name is Miroku, Miroku Monk." Sango quickly jots the name down on her pad, "And may I have the privilege of having the name of someone that possesses such beauty as yourself?" Miroku asks, trying to charm his way with the officer.

Sango raises an eyebrow at Miroku. "Sango Slayer." She replies while putting her small notepad away.

"Aah... such a beautiful name to match such a beautiful face."

"Right..." Sango replies stepping away from Miroku, feeling a sudden discomfort around the young priest. "Well I most continue my search. I apologize for the disturbance."

Miroku shakes his head, "No disturbance at all officer. I hope you catch who you're looking for." Sango gives Miroku one last look before turning around and running off, retracing her steps back towards her patrol car. Once she's out of sight, Miroku turns around and enters the church, closing the door behind him. After locking the doors, he walks across the red carpet, all the way to the other side of the church. He enters the back room, and stares at the pickpocket sprawled across his table, "Well that was certainly close. It's tough not being able to lie, but I managed to get by that without fault." Miroku crosses his arms, his gaze never leaving the unconscious man, "Now my friend, the only question is what to do with you."

------

'Where the hell am I?' Is the first thing that goes through Inuyasha's mind as he leisurely opens his eyes. He waits for his vision to come back into focus. Upon seeing the ceiling with various pictures of angels and such painted on it, he immediately realizes that he's not in jail or any sort of prison for that matter. He turns his head to the right side of him where a small nightstand sits. He stares at the bowl sitting on the nightstand that's filled with bloody water.

Inuyasha pushing himself into a sitting position, wincing in pain as he does so. His left hand goes to his bandaged up shoulder. He touches it cautiously and questionably, as he tries to figure out who patched him up. "Aah.. so you're up."

Inuyasha turns his head sharply to the left, upon hearing the young priests voice. His brows raise as recognition flashes through his violet eyes. Mioku stands at the door way to the room, staring at Inuyasha, waiting for some sort of response. Of course, the response he receives, isn't quite the one he was expecting, "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha questions.

"As I said when we first met, I'm always here." Miroku answers. He walks over to the sofa Inuyasha is sitting on and grabs the bowl off the nightstand, "I'll just dispose of this."

Inuyasha blinks a bit in confusion before realization dawns on him, "I'm in a church?"

Miroku gives a small chuckle as he walks towards the door, "Yes shocking, I know."

"......." Inuyasha watches Miroku with his eyes as he walks out of the room. When the young priest is gone, Inuyasha reaches down to his shirt that he noticed a few moments ago laying on the floor next to the sofa. Painstakingly, he puts his shirt on, "What a great week this has been.." He mumbles to himself, "First I get stabbed, then I get hit by a car, then finally, I get fucking shot by that wench!"

"I assume you are talking about the police officer, Sango." Miroku's says, startling the pickpocket. He scratches the back of his head while giving an apologetic grin, "I heard you talking to yourself." He explains.

"How do you about that wench?" Inuyasha asks, his voice dripping with venom.

"Well, she showed up a few minutes after I found you outside the church doors." Noticing the confused look expressed across Inuyasha's face, Miroku decides to explain everything. "She came by saying she chased a suspect down here that's involved in a murder. After a few questions, she left to go find him."

"I'm the one she's searching for you idiot!" Inuyasha shouts in disbelief.

Miroku rolls his eyes at Inuyasha, "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

Inuyasha's face becomes a mask of confusion, "If you knew that I was the one she was searching for..... then why didn't you turn me in?"

"Innocent until proven guilty my friend." Miroku states simply.

"But I am guilty!" Inuyasha says, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"The lord holds forgiveness for those who wish to repent their sins. I am a holy man, it is not my right to decide the fate of others. I am here merely to help those who are willing to listen."

"Feh.." Inuyasha crosses his arms and turns his head, "Don't give me that 'repent for one's sins' bullshit. I just killed someone. I'm no longer a thief, I've become a murderer. His blood is on my hands, and always will be."

Miroku rubs his chin, as he becomes deep in thought, "So you admit to killing someone in cold-blooded."

"No! It was self defense!" Inuyasha says defensively, "Damn jackass sneaks up on me with his little group and wants to fight." A smirk plays across Inuyasha's face as he remembers the fight between him and Koga, "I was clearly winning that fight. But then he pulls out his damn pistol and we ended up fighting for it." Inuyasha uncrosses his arms as he raises his right hand, clenching it into a fist in anger, "Then that damn wench shows up, startling me. Then I hear the gunshot, followed by the bastard's brains being blown apart and his blood splattering all over my face."

Miroku doesn't say anything, he just stands in his place, seemingly lost in thought. "So uh..." Inuyasha begins, breaking the silence in the room, "How long have I been out anyway?"

"Hmm..." Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he waits for the young priest's reply. Miroku shakes his head, getting out of his thoughts. "You've been unconscious for a good three hours. You best stay put for now."

Inuyasha pushes himself to his feet, wincing in pain as he does so, "Like hell I will. I've got better places to be then this dump."

"The police are bound to be scanning the surrounding area still." Miroku warns.

Inuyasha begins making his way towards the door, "I'll just outrun them again." Putting his hand on the doorknob, Inuyasha doesn't even notice Miroku picking up a staff from the wall, or the fact Miroku is holding it up over his head. As he opens the door, the whole world goes black around him as he falls to the ground unconscious.

Miroku places the now broken staff off to the side as he bows his head while closing his eyes, "May the lord forgive me for striking him, but it was for his own good." Kneeling down beside the unconscious pickpocket, Miroku picks him up and carries him back to the sofa. "I apologize for that my friend, however, even if you don't believe it yourself, I think you are innocent. Therefore, I won't let you get put up into an unfair trial"

------

The anger inside of her just keeps building up, anger at the thief and murder who got manage to get away. Anger at herself for not being able to capture him. And Anger at her superiors for not listening to her. Having no other way to vent the anger out at the moment, she does it the only way possible, glaring at the ground as she analyzes every inch of the alley and picking up anything that's considered evidence. At her right, three men carry away the victim in a body bag, tossing him into the back of the ambulance.

Around her, several other police officers are studying the area, taking blood samples from the spots of blood besides the large one that was forming underneath the victim. With her latex gloves on, Sango picks up the weapon used, the six shooter that Inuyasha dropped before running off. Looking into the chamber, Sango counts five bullets in the gun, telling her that only one shot was fired, the one that led to the victim's demise.

Standing up, Sango turns around and places the gun into the plastic bag that another officer is holding next to her. Sango begins taking her rubber gloves off, "I'm off." She states. The officer nods his head, telling her that it's alright. Giving one last glance around the alley, Sango turns around and heads towards her car. Getting in her car, Sango drives off.

The entire ride home, her mind was filled with annoyance and frustration. Things just didn't make sense to her. It hasn't even been three hours and yet the whole case is wrong. The moment she had gotten back to the scene of the murder, she examined the body, immediately she knew something was... off, to say the least. The bullet's point of impact is the back of the victim's head, which immediately told Sango that Inuyasha couldn't have shot him. How could he if they were facing each other, wrestling for possession of the gun? She told her thoughts to her superiors, but they brushed her off, saying that she couldn't see in the dark.

Sango's grip on the steering wheel tightens as she grinds her teeth together, 'Couldn't see in the dark! I had a flashlight shined on them!' She thinks angrily. She knows what she saw, she called out to Inuyasha, and he turned himself and Koga around, at that moment, a shot rang out and Koga was shot. Sango's thoughts went to the gun she examined, a bullet was missing from it, which means that there was indeed a shot fired.

Resting the side of her head on her left hand, Sango stares out the windshield of her patrol car, frowning a bit. 'If he wasn't the one who shot Koga Wolf.' Sango pauses for a moment, 'Then who did? And why would they want him dead?' Her questions will have to be unanswered for now, but she plans on getting the answers she wants. Someone was obviously out to kill Koga, so now all she has to find out is who and why.

Well everyone, that's it for now! I was going to stop the chapter all the way back when Inuyasha passed out in front of the church, but I decided to write a little bit more. You should all be very grateful lol. Well anyways, don't have much else to say except, review y'all! TTNC!


	6. More Than Meets The Eye

Howdy y'all! Well, it's been great writing this fic. And thanks to all of you who have reviewed last chapter and those of you who have reviewed previous chapters! The support is great and encouraging me to continue this, never thought I'd get this much feedback on my first attempt on an Inuyasha fic. Heh, I see some of you are already trying to guess what's going on. Hmm... I not saying whether your guesses are right or not because I like to keep y'all guessing. I did throw several clues out there for the last few chapters.

Aah... yes... Let me thank all of you who have reviewed the last chapter and the previous ones as well.

__

Angelamisaki Heh heh... Still crying over those lyrics I put in for WGAE? It's fun chatting with you, but you need to get AIM or something so we can talk easier ya know? lol Oh... I finally understand why ya call me Urban Cowboy, wow.. I slow

__

Irasuto Yea... her superiors are quite stupid, yes? Thanks for reviewing

__

Inuspartan- Yes there is a pairing in this story, believe it or not. And wouldn't you know it, it's a Sango/Inuyasha pairing. But just to let you know, I ain't no romantic writer type person. Due to their 'situation' there won't be much happening until later chapters.

__

Umi Fox Hmm.. Fluffy... if I was the reader, I'd guess him too, but I ain't, nor will I be telling you if you're right or wrong. It's always a possibility!

__

Shibichicken That is a good idea! If I didn't have the shooter picked out already, I would use it... damn! Oh well... Though I could change it, I think I'll stick with my original plan. Good guess though, bet no one else would of thought that, heh.. I didn't even think of that lol.

__

Ravensfirefly17 Hee hee! Thanks for reading my fic man, it's great to have one of my favorite San/Inu authors actually compliment my fic. And your guess on the whole Koga shooting thing, you're the closest. I'll admit it, when I first started writing this fic, I was planning on having it like that, actually wanting to kill Inuyasha but when he turned Koga got shot. That was my original idea, but then I got an even better one! 0)

__

557 ??? That's a peculiar name lol. Thanks for reviewing, and Cry Of Eternity is a LONG fic.. not complete yet though.

__

Moonlight Crucible Glad my fic could help you out in your bored situation lol.

__

Moonsiren Yea, I guess this is a bit different lol, I don't really know though, I don't read much anymore, only pairings that I like, usually didn't really care what the pairings were. But anyways, I'll keep writing!

__

Zackkbum LOL, I'm guessing your name is Zack... Well my name is Zack heeheehee, Zack meet Zack. Howdy! thanks for reviewing!

__

Atropa Err... juicy? Heh heh... I can try, I don't really know how long this will be yet.

__

Discordangel WOW! I did capture them? I was afraid they were a bit OOC to tell you the truth, I've been missing all the new episodes of Inuyasha and it's beginning to anger me, grrr... lol, I'll have to buy the episodes or something.

I think I got everyone, I didn't I apologize, I'll get ya next time okay? Well without further ado, I give you (hey.. I RHYMED! Ado, you.. heh heh heh, I need a life) The next chapter of this here fic heh heh heh. Thanks again for all the reviews y'all.

Disclaimer- Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I do not own Inuyasha.

__

More Than Meets The Eye

'My head... what the hell happened.' Is the first thought that crosses Inuyasha's mind as he sits up. Slowly he opens his eyes, rubbing the top of his head at the same time. Instantly he realizes he's still in the backroom of the church. 'He hit me!' He realizes as a scowl crosses his lips. He'll have to remember to return the favor, only five times harder, but for right now, he needs to get out of here. Standing up from the couch, he heads over to the door to the room. The door opens before he makes it, revealing the young priest behind it, holding a plate with fruit on it.

"Well hello there. Up bright and early I see." Miroku steps inside the room and holds out the plate to Inuyasha, "I got you some breakfast." He offers.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, ignoring the pain in his shoulder it causes, and stares at the various different fruits sitting on the plate, "Feh! I don't eat that crap."

"Aah.. but fruit is good for you." Miroku replies trying to persuade him. Inuyasha doesn't give any indication of taking the fruit. Miroku nods his head, "Very well. I'll shall leave it on the nightstand." Walking over to the mentioned object, he places the plate of fruit on it and turns back around to face Inuyasha, "So my friend, do I get the honor of having your name? Or will I be calling you forever a thief?"

"Feh! I ain't your friend, and it's Inuyasha." The pickpocket replies.

Miroku raises an eyebrow, expecting more, "Do you have a last name?"

Inuyasha gives him a look like he asked the most dumbest question in the world, "Of course I do, everyone does you idiot."

Miroku graces him with the rolling of his eyes, "Alright, what is your last name?"

"What day is it?" Inuyasha asks suddenly, seemingly ignoring the young priest's question.

Surprised by the sudden change of subject, Miroku stutters a few incoherent words, his mouth seeming to work faster than his brain, "Uh.. it would be Friday."

Inuyasha stands in his spot, blinking a few times as his brain registers the day. "Fuck!" He exclaims suddenly.

Miroku tilts his head to the side questioningly, "What's wrong?"

"I have things I need to do." Inuyasha turns around and begin heading out of the room.

Miroku follows close behind him. "And what would those 'things' be? Surely nothing the lord would frown upon."

Inuyasha eyes narrow a bit in annoyance as he walks across the red carpeting, heading towards the exit, "First of all, that's none of your damn business. And secondly, I told you once already I don't believe in that crap."

Miroku nods his head in understanding, "Then this is fair well for now Inuyasha. The police are no longer lingering everywhere so you should be safe to walk out. However, I do wish for you to come back."

Inuyasha stops at the door and turns around, raising a curious eyebrow at the young priest, "Why the hell would you want me to come back?" He asks, confusion clear in his voice.

"For the confessional of course!" Miroku states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He holds his hand up, stopping the pickpocket's retort, "I'm aware you don't believe in anything that the church teaches. But talking to others about your problems does help get the weight off your shoulders. Will you try it once at least? If it doesn't help, than I will understand."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and walks out the door without replying. Miroku watches as Inuyasha cautiously walks around the corner of the church. As the pickpocket leaves his line of sight, Miroku lets a proud smile spread across his face, as if he accomplished an impossible task, "I shall take that as a yes."

------

Out of the entire week, Friday is Sango's favorite day. It's the day when she can sleep in as long as she want, take things in a more leisurely pace, and just enjoy having off from work for the day. At least, that's how she usually spends her Fridays, but instead of having some rest and relaxation for a day, she got up early. She managed to get to the police station and dig through a few files, and before her superiors arrived, she hightailed it back home. Now sitting on her comfy couch with a steamy hot cup of coffee at her side, Sango reads through the file she manage to 'borrow.'

So what if her superiors said that she's not to interfere with the case. So what if she could get fired for stealing one of the files without clarification first. At least she's making an effort to solve this murder case, while her superiors just brushed the file off to the side, finding the murder of Koga Wolf unimportant. That's what infuriates Sango the most about the system. If Koga Wolf was some well known person instead of just another punk, this case could be close to being solved by now.

Brows lowered in concentration, Sango reads through the file again for what seems like the tenth time. She doesn't see a reason why Koga Wolf, a man who works at a pizza parlor, making just above minimum wage, would be a target for anyone. The file shows that he has several speeding tickets, and was once arrested for possession of drugs. But there's no complaints about the man from anyone, he doesn't have an assault or harassment charges on him. He's merely a nobody, someone who you walk by everyday on the sidewalk but never recognize him. So why would anybody want to murder him?

Giving a tired sigh, Sango places the file down on her lap before reaching over to grab her coffee. She blows on the hot drink, making the steam twirl in the air, before taking a sip, a small content smile gracing her lips. Coffee, is one of those things that Sango just can't go on without, it's what keeps her going through the day. Of course, she didn't always like coffee, she used to find it quite distasteful. But when she began working those long hours and she'd find herself half asleep on the job, she began drinking it, and after awhile, acquired the taste for it.

Placing the coffee back on the coffee table, she turns on the couch and lays back, leaving the file open on her lap. Folding her arms behind her head, she stares up at her ceiling fan as her mind swirls with thoughts. Without any sort of lead, she can't get any closer to solving the case than anyone else. Nothing in the file has helped her, though she didn't think it would to begin with. Truth be told, when she was searching through the files, Koga Wolf's was not really the file she was looking for. She was searching for any men named 'Inuyasha'. Even though she doesn't know the thief's last name, she figured there would only be one file of a man named Inuyasha since it's not a common name. She was discouraged to find that there wasn't any files at all with the name Inuyasha, so she went to the next best thing. Koga Wolf.

Strange how she neglected the fact that he appeared like a street rat from the moment she saw him, and literally dragged him into her house. She remembers that night clearly, especially since she had to put so much time into scrubbing the blood out of her rug after she patched his wounds up. She should have kept a watchful eye on him. She knew from the old scars across his body, that he had to be some sort of thief or something. When she removed his shirt to clean up his wounds, she immediately took in account of the old scars. They're an immediate giveaway that he gets into a lot of fights, which could only mean he mugs people.

And yet even when she knew that, she just brushed it off and let him stay an extra night, which happened to be her mistake. Perhaps it was because she ran him over with her squad car. Or maybe it was because he didn't seem dangerous, to her at least. Sure the scars across his body is a sign that he's most likely violent, but when after she cleaned him up and pushed him onto her couch, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked like he was sleeping rather than passed out, and for a moment he looked, Sango dares to say, beautiful. Then he woke up and his expression hardened into a bitter scowl, which was a very unappealing sight.

Sango's brows lower in thought, suddenly feeling as if she forgot something. Something that's important about the pickpocket. Or rather maybe not a something but a someone. She knows there's something in her head that she's forgetting. What is it that she needs to remember? It was something that seemed small, yet it could be a clue to this case.

Sango is real close to tearing her hair out in frustration. Picking up the file off her lap, she closes it and puts it onto the coffee table. Standing up, she grabs the keys to her Thunderbird and heads out. A drive around town usually helps relax her mind, and things that she should remember seem to pop up more easily when she's driving.

------

'Home sweet home.' Inuyasha thinks sarcastically to himself as he looks up as the old worn out 'Caution' sign to the warehouse. Walking around to the side of the warehouse, he enters through a loose piece of sheet metal. All around boxes and crates are stacked, slowly, Inuyasha makes his way up to the second floor where his 'room' is located. Quickly, Inuyasha makes his way towards his old mattress, with a thump, he sprawls across for a moment, debating whether or not to run his weekly 'errand'

Finally, after much contemplating, Inuyasha reaches his right hand underneath the mattress and pulls large portion of bills consisted of tens and twenties. He counts out the money, finding out that he has a hundred and ten stashed away for the week. True that he's scrapping for money, even though he has this money saved up. He'd use it for himself if he could, but the fact of the matter is, it's not his money to use.

Pocketing the money he glances over to his makeshift nightstand where things that he's saved sits. His eyes land on the gold necklace he stole from the Sango. His expression hardens into a scowl as the thought of being shot by her replays into his mind. 'Stupid wench.' Inuyasha thinks to himself as he stands up and begins walking away. He stops as an idea crosses his thoughts, turning around, he walks back over to the makeshift nightstand, picks up the necklace and heads out of the warehouse, putting the necklace in his other pocket in the process.

After Inuyasha makes it out of the abandoned warehouse, he places the sheet metal back over the opening to hide it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, and keeping his gaze downcast to the ground, he heads off. For the next ten minutes, Inuyasha makes his way threw the streets, bumping shoulder's with various strangers as he makes his way through the crowds. He stops in front of a shop. He glances up at the glowing 'open' sign for a moment, debating with himself before deciding to walk in.

------

Sango walks out of the Dunkin Donuts, a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand. Although driving around had not helped her in remembering that certain 'something', she did manage to get a fresh cup of coffee out of it. She stops next to her Thunderbird that's parked next to the curve and puts her coffee on the hood of her car. Leaning down to see her reflection on the glass of the window, she runs her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it out.

Something catches Sango's eyes. Her gaze slowly follows another person's reflection as they walk by, when she realizes who it is, she gives a surprised gasp, but quickly covers her mouth, praying that he doesn't turn around. Turning her head to the side, she watches as a certain thief continues down the sidewalk, obviously not noticing her. 'What's he doing? Where's he going?' This is a moment Sango can't pass, she can catch him and question him about last night. Plus she can get him to give her the necklace and than she'll carry him off to jail for robbing her.

She can do all that right now, but something told her to remain low, and follow him. Leaving her coffee on the hood of her vehicle, she quickly follows Inuyasha as he goes around the corner of a building. Making sure to keep some distance from him, Sango cautiously follows him. For the next ten minutes, Sango finds herself following the thief through the streets, not knowing what the destination is. She takes notice that her surroundings change a bit. Instead of the part of town where the streets are filled with garbage and the small stores are falling apart, they head into the more cleaned part, where the people have more money to keep the place in better condition.

Finally, Inuyasha seems to have reached his destination as he stops in front of an apartment. Sango hides in front of a parked vehicle and watches from a safe distance as she studies the scene in front of her. A woman, and a small boy are already outside the apartment, sitting on the steps, the woman is playing some sort of game with the boy. Sango notices the smile on the woman's face fades away as she notices Inuyasha walk towards them. 'Who are they?' Sango thinks to herself.

------

Inuyasha fidgets a bit in his spot as he watches the raven haired woman play with the small boy outside of the apartment. He was hoping that they'd be inside so he could do this quickly. Sadly, fate seems to always be against him. Lowering his head a bit lower, he steps towards them, his footsteps telling the two that company has arrived. The raven haired woman glances up, Inuyasha frowns a bit at the sight of the woman's scowl.

"Inuyasha." The woman greets.

"Kagome." Inuyasha greets back.

The small boy jumps to his feet at the familiar sight of Inuyasha, his brown hair sticking up in all different directions, obviously uncombed. A wide smile plays across the boys face as he stops in front of Inuyasha, "Hi Mr. Inuyasha! Did you want to play with us?" He asks hopefully.

Inuyasha slowly shakes his head, "Sorry, not this time squirt."

The boy sticks his bottom lip out in a pout, "Aw... that's what you always say!"

"Shippo." Kagome calls out as she stands up, "Why don't you go inside."

Shippo gives out a sigh, before mumbling something. "What was that?" Kagome asks.

"Yes mom!" He repeats before walking up the steps and disappearing into the apartment.

Kagome redirects her gaze to Inuyasha, "What do you want?" She asks sharply.

Inuyasha lowers his head even more under the woman's sharp gaze. Digging into his pockets for a moment, he pulls out a wad of money, "I have money..." He replies, handing her some cash, "There's two hundred and ten there."

"Really? And how many people did you have to mug this time?" She asks, her voice bitter and cold.

Inuyasha flinched at the question, true he did mug people, but she doesn't have to bring it up every time he hands her money. "How is he?" Inuyasha asks, wanting to change the subject.

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest, "He's fine." He replies simply. A moment passes before she speaks again, "Why don't you stop coming? It's not like you owe us anything."

"I can't." Rolling her eyes, Kagome turns around and heads back up into her apartment, without a word of goodbye. Inuyasha stands in his spot for a moment in thought as he stares at the apartment. Inuyasha scuffs, 'Stupid.' Shaking his head, he turns around and walks away from the apartment. Heading down the sidewalk, he cuts into an empty alley and begins making his way back.

As he passes a dumpster, a hand grabs him from behind. Specifically, the hand grabs his injured shoulder and forces him to turn around as he gives a shout of surprise. "OW!" Inuyasha shouts before he realizes he's face to face with someone he'd rather not ever see again. His upper lip cringes in annoyance at the sight of the familiar police officer. "What the hell do you want! Come to finish the job at killing me again!?" He asks, indicating his wounded shoulder that she shot.

"I have questions." She replies immediately, seemingly unfazed by his anger.

"Yea I bet." Inuyasha replies skeptically, "Well here I am, why don't you just send me to jail for the rest of my life right now?" He holds both his hands out and waits for her to snap on a pair of handcuffs.

However, she just merely stands in her spot, making no indication to follow up with his offer. "Who was the woman and child?" She suddenly asks. The question surprises the thief in the process.

Inuyasha ignores his shoulder's cry of protest as he crosses his arms and turns his head to the side, keeping his gaze directed off to the side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I followed you." She replies flatly.

"It's none of your damn business." He retorts.

Sango crosses her own arms as a smirk plays across her face, "Really? Well... I'll just go back and ask her instead."

Inuyasha growls in annoyance, that's the last thing he wants her to do, "Her name is Kagome, a friend of mine. And the brat's name is Shippo, her son."

"Her son?" Sango repeats a bit surprised, "She seems a bit young to have a son."

Inuyasha rolls his violet eyes at the comment, "She's twenty-three. Shippo is five." He answers the question before it's asked.

Sango brows lower in thought, "And where's the father? I didn't see anyone else there."

"I'd guess somewhere in New York." He answers, becoming more annoyed with each question asked.

"Why did you give them money?" Sango raises an eyebrow with her question.

"She's a friend, I look out for them."

"Really?" The doubt in her voice is impossible to miss.

"Really."

"......."

"Where's my necklace?"

Inuyasha smirks, this was the question he's been expecting since she stopped him. Oh how she's going to love his answer. "I sold it. Got some good money for it too." The smirk on his face widens at her shocked expression, "I guess I should say thanks. But I guess we're even now. I think the money ought to do for an apology for shooting me."

"You.. sold it?" Sango questions, not believing him. "To who!?"

Inuyasha turns his head to the side again, "I'm not telling." Sango's fists ball at her sides as they shake in anger. Anyone ask for a roasted thief?

Well everyone! That's it for now y'all! Hope you enjoyed it. And again, thanks to all of you who have reviewed my fic. It's great to know people are enjoying it. So what will happen on the next chapter? Will Sango beat the living $& out of Inuyasha? Will he tell her who he sold the necklace to? Will Sango drag his sorry ass straight to jail? Will she get any sort of clue for the murder case? Find out next time! TTNC!


	7. I Didn't Do It!

Howdy, howdy, howdy! What's happening y'all? Well let me see here... Ah yes, seems Sango won't be getting her necklace back heh heh heh. Unless by some miracle Inuyasha tells her who he sold it to. Hmm... I need something exciting to happen in this chapter, something that'll catch y'all off guard, something unexpected... (Smirks) Hmm... Well.. it is Devil's Night! Ah... The night of the devil, my favorite time of the year. I'll celebrate it in my own little way, in this here chapter hee hee hee.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

__

I Didn't Do It!

First the anger set in. How could he sell her necklace? Did he not know what it meant to her? Well actually, no he doesn't. how could he? Once that was concluded, the anger that was building up in Sango disappeared as a sudden wave of grief courses through her. She has no way of getting back the last thing her brother gave her unless this pickpocket, this thief, this suspected murderer, whatever he is, tells her who he sold it to. Sango highly doubts he'll tell her where it is either.

"Why so quiet all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asks, the smirk never leaving his face, "Did I strike a nerve? Well too fucking bad." He triumphantly stares down at Sango, her face downcast to the ground, out of the thief's sight. Inuyasha watches amused as Sango's shoulders begin to tremble. So he angered her, well that's too bad. Inuyasha knew he's be pissing the police officer off, and he's well aware that she could very likely attack him. But it was well worth the shocked look on her face when he told her.

Sango snaps her head up, locking her furious gaze with Inuyasha's. Although he was expecting her to be angry, the tears brimming her eyes didn't go unnoticed by the pickpocket's eyes. To the police officer's credit, she moved much faster than Inuyasha thought she could. Before he knew it, she had him backed into a wall, her hands clenched onto the front of his jacket as she continues to glare hatefully at him with her fiery gaze, "Where's my necklace!" She shouts in his face, further surprising the pickpocket. Really, he had no idea she could be so... frightening. It's kind of exciting really.

"You're a cop. Find it." Inuyasha says, his lips pressing into a thin line as he stares off uncaringly to the side.

"Tell me where it is!" She says as she violently shakes him. Inuyasha redirects his gaze down to Sango and merely smiles amusingly at her. "Tell me..." Sango says, her voice soft and pleading.

The smile on Inuyasha's face disappears as he scoffs disgustedly. 'Great. Now she's pleading.' He hates people who plead or beg for anything. It's pathetic really, having to beg for something, it doesn't get you anything, he should know. After all, as a kid he would always beg for food or money from a passing stranger. They never gave him anything, so he had to take it instead, which is probably why he ended up where he is today. "Why the hell is that piece of crap so important for? You can just get another one." Inuyasha asks while rolling his eyes.

"My brother gave it to me."

"So just have him get another one"

"He can't!" Sango shouts annoyed.

Inuyasha's brows raise at the sudden reappearance the anger she had before. "He's... He's gone." Inuyasha doesn't make any sort of comment. Sango releases her hold on him and steps back away from him, keeping her gaze to the ground. Although he's now free from her hold, and can take off, Inuyasha doesn't move from his spot, wanting to hear more of what the police officer has to say. "He disappeared... a few years ago. There was an extensive search for him, but no one found out anything. There was no word or sign of him. That necklace was the last gift he ever gave me."

'What a loud of bull.' Is Inuyasha's first thought. He knows better than to believe any sort of story told to him in order to get something out of him. Many people have tried pulling that stunt with him before, and it worked until he learned better. Of course, if Sango is lying to him, she's one hell of an actor. Inuyasha never had anyone actually cry in front of him before. He decides that he doesn't like it. It makes him feel worse about himself for some reason, it also disgusts him. "Feh..." Inuyasha crosses his arms and turns his head, a scowl appearing across his face, "Myoga's shop on Grande Avenue."

Sango snaps her head up in surprise, but he was already gone. Looking down the path, she sees him running away. She could of gone after him, in fact she should of, considering he's a suspected murderer. She should catch him an throw him in jail for many things. But instead, she let him go, grateful that he told her where to get the necklace her brother gave her. She didn't think he'd tell her even after she told him her story. She suspected he'd brush it off, not caring about it. But he proved to be more complex than she originally thought. She would stand there thinking about it all day if she could, but she's got a necklace to go get, and once she has it, she won't let it out of her sights ever again.

------

October 30th, the night where all the freaks go out and cause mayhem all over the city. Devil's Night, what a night for a fright. Definitely not one of the best nights to be walking around on the streets. Even Inuyasha tends to stay off the streets this night. You'd think he'd be one of the creeps out there starting fires and taking a bat to a car. Instead, he packs his pockets full of money, finds the closest bar, and drinks the night away. Not much of a way to celebrate the night before Halloween, but he's content.

Of course, this time, he has a little too much to drink, in a small amount of time. Not only was he being loud in the bar, but he was even starting to attack the bartender when he refused to give him another drink. So there he is, Inuyasha, the greatest thief in the city, in his opinion anyway, being carried out of the bar by four bouncers while he kicks, yells, punches, and even bites them. It doesn't take long for him to find himself falling face first on the road.

Pushing himself to his feet, he turns around and throws a few slurred curses at the bar before he decides to walk away. Where is he going? He couldn't tell you even if he had a map handy. He just walks where his feet take him. The cheers and excited howls of teenagers fill the air as they go about celebrating Devil's Night in their own way: egging passing cars, slashing tires, creating fires, breaking windows, throwing toilet paper everywhere, or spray painting building. Inuyasha would have no part of it.

If he was in the right state of mind, he wouldn't have come here. If he hadn't gotten so drunk that his mind does the exact opposite of what he's not suppose to do, he wouldn't have come here. But he isn't in the right state of mind, and he is drunk, so he doesn't know any better. There's a fine line in their relationship, one that he promised himself never to cross again, especially since it created something that neither one of them were ready for. What is it I'm talking about you ask?

In his drunken state, Inuyasha decided to go to the closest place that he could think of. Which happens to be one of the many places he's not welcome most of the time, especially without warning. Walking up the steps, Inuyasha stops in front of the door. He rings the doorbell and waits, his body swaying side to side as he stands there. After a moment, the door opens and a gasp is heard. "Inuyasha!? What are you doing here?" Kagome asks, clearly annoyed at his presence.

Evidently, her annoyance is clear enough for the drunk pickpocket. His eyes wander up her bare legs and her blue robe before they lock on her brown eyes. He flashes her a drunken smile before leaning in and crushing his lips to hers, getting a surprised 'Umph!' from the woman. He's quickly pushed away however. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome demands, keeping her shouts as low as possible so she doesn't wake up Shippo. Her lips cringe in disgust, "You smell and taste like alcohol! You've been drinking." Kagome eyes narrow into thin slits, her left hand clutches her robe to keep it from falling off her shoulders.

"Only little." He replies before wrapping both his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers again. Kagome tries to step away, but each step back she takes, Inuyasha takes one forward, until she finds herself pressed against the wall. Kagome places both her hands on his chest and tries to push him away, but he keeps his arms firmly locked around her waist as he continues to kiss her. Quickly, his hands grab her wrists, lifting them up over her head, he keeps them pinned with his right hand, while his left travels down to the bottom of her robe.

Kagome's brows furrow in anger as he slips his hand into her robe, having had enough, she swiftly drives her knee up between his legs. Inuyasha let's out a yelp as he hunches over, withering in pain. "Ya bits" Inuyasha mutters as Kagome takes the moment to force him out her door.

Kagome shoves Inuyasha out of her house, making him fall down the steps, "Don't ever come back!" She shouts as she glares down at the man, "You're never welcomed, not for anything, so stay out of our lives!" With that said, she slams the door shut.

Inuyasha remains laying in his spot, a look of confusion across his face. 'What the hell just happened?' He asks himself before pushing himself off the ground. His shoulder throbs in pain and his face feels like it has a case of road rash. He blinks rapidly a moment, trying to make everything less blurry. 'Damn bitch... I ought a teach her a fucking lesson for kneeing me.' He shakes his head as a new thought crosses his thoughts, 'What the hell am I doing here anyways?'

Letting out a long breath, Inuyasha begins walking away from the apartment, still feeling a bit tipsy. He turns right and begins walking down the sidewalk, still unsure as to where he's going. "Watch where ya going" Inuyasha mutters tired after bumping into someone. The man only chuckles as he walks away. Inuyasha scowls as he continues on, forgetting about the man who's only out to ruin property like all the rest of the freaks.

'She didn't have to hit me there.' Inuyasha thinks sourly, as he recalls the incident between him and Kagome. 'She could of just asked me to stop. I would of. But no, the bitch knees me. Feh. I think I'll go back and demand an apology.' To agree with his own decision, Inuyasha nods his head once and quickly turns on his heel. That proves to be a mistake, it only made him dizzy. Unable to remain on his feet, he falls down until he's sitting, 'Damnit... to many.' He berates himself for drinking so much. He can feel his stomach do flip flops, causing him to let out a sick groan. Slowly he lays down on his back, trying to prevent himself from vomiting everywhere. 'Jus need to lay down for awhile.'

------

Inuyasha groans sickly as the sounds of sirens surround him, waking him up from his slumber. The sounds of cars pulling over and doors opening fills the air. Dozens of rushing feet pound mercilessly on his headache. Finally coming to, Inuyasha pushes himself into a sitting position. His eyes widen in surprise, "What the-" A dozen cops surround him, their handguns all aimed at him. Slowly, Inuyasha raises his hands above his head. Three cops immediately steps forward and pull his hands behind his back, slapping a pair of handcuffs on him. They pulls him to his feet and begins walking to a police car. "What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demands.

"You are being charged for the murder of Koga Wolf and.."

"I didn't do it!" Inuyasha immediately denies.

"Kagome Higuishi."

"Kagome!?" Inuyasha says shocked, he begins struggling in their hold. "Wait a damn minute! I didn't kill anyone! Kagome isn't dead! I saw her last night!"

"You have the right to remain silent." One of the other cops begins, "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney..."

"I don't give a shit about any of that! I'm innocent.. in the concept of me being a murder that is. I didn't kill anyone you jackasses!" He continues to struggle as they force him in the back of a squad car. He continues looking out the window to the other cops as the car begins driving away from the scene all the while Inuyasha continues to shout, "I didn't do it!"

"They won't believe you." The driver says to the thief.

Inuyasha clamps his mouth shut, immediately recognizing the voice. Slowly turning his head, he stares at the police officer driving the car, "You!" Inuyasha hisses. Sango rolls her eyes at the thief but continues driving. "I didn't kill Kagome!" Inuyasha starts up again.

"That's for the courts to decide. But we have five witnesses that say they saw you enter that house last night." Sango replies calmly.

"I did! And she kicked me out. I walked away, got to wherever you guys just picked me up from and passed out." Inuyasha explains while getting his legs over the cuffs so he can get his hands out in front of him. He curls his fingers in the caged wall separating the two, "Wait a minute! What about Shippo! He had to be there! He can tell you who did it!" He says hopefully.

"He wasn't there." Sango says after a moment's hesitation.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Inuyasha demands, beginning to panic.

"He's missing."

Inuyasha's mouth hangs open in surprise. He slowly leans back against the seat, a shocked expression across his face. "And you guys think... that I hid him somewhere right?" Inuyasha asks, his voice dangerously low as he fights to control his anger.

Sango glances in the rearview mirror to stare briefly at the suspected murderer. "That's what they think." She responds calmly. Her gaze softens to pity, "You really cared about him, didn't you?" Inuyasha mumbles something low that Sango can't quite catch. "What was that?"

"I said of course I do! He's my son!" Inuyasha shouts.

Sango's eyes widen in shock. She immediately slams on the brakes, causing the thief to bash his head against the caging. "Wh-what? Your son?"

Oops! heeheehee. Hmm... I think you guys guessed that Shippo is his son by now. I hope Kagome's murder was unexpected though heeheehee. Now if you have any hopes of this being a Kagome/Inuyasha fic, they just went down in flames heeheehee. I so evil 0) I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter yet 0( What's wrong y'all? Don't ya love me anymore? Well I hope you review this chapter, it would mean a lot to me if ya would.


	8. Suspension?

Howdy everyone! Well... Sorry that it's been just a 'tad' bit longer of a wait for me to update. I finally managed to update an old fanfic of mine to get some of the angry people off my back lol. I may or may not be updating for awhile after this... Sadly, I've been letting my grades slip and I may not have time to update on a regular basis anymore. I'll try, but... well, we'll see what happens I guess. Let's see here... Ah yes.. my faithful readers!

Somos- I didn't know people had eight thumbs lol. Thanks for the rating.

Shibichicken- Whoa.. long review... Well first off, I sadly can't tell you if Shippo will be found, alive anyway. Hmm... pretty perspective on the chuckling teen, maybe he is the killer... than again... maybe not. You think it's Sango's brother? (Nods head) I guess I can see why you think that. Maybe you're right, maybe you're not... I'll keep you guessing anyway You'll find out if she does anything now, I guess. If she does anything at all. I guess you like the Miroku/Kagome pairing as well. If I only kept Kagome alive.... (Chuckles) I'll dwell on that later. I don't know if I'll write a prologue or not, haven't decided yet... Actually... There will be a chapter that explains Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship so there you go

Jarock16- You sure this is your first time reviewing? I swear I've seen you somewhere before. Hmm... So you think you know who the killer is already? (Smirks) Who ever said it was a 'he'? (Whistles innocently)

Ul- Glad you like that twist.. heh heh... just wait for an even bigger twist in the later chapters heeheehee!

Angelamisaki- Ah... the 'faithful' (COUGHBULLCOUGH) S.S... So only Inuyasha having a son threw you off? I thought that would be an obvious one to tell ya the truth lol.

Irasuto- lol. Two reviews in one. Yea I kind of realized the site was a bit #! up after I posted the last chapter. I guess the person really does hate Inuyasha lol.

RavensFirefly17- Heh... Glad you're happy about Kagome's murder... I myself hate that annoying wench. Hmm... Why would the person who took Shippo be the one who took Kohaku years ago? What was there to gain from it? That's saying if someone actually DID take him. Remember.... He's merely missing, which could mean... He could be dead, locked away, or maybe he just ran away. It shall forever be a mystery.. until it's solved that is lol.

Discordangel- Gee... I don't know... why do you feel someone is trying to frame Inuyasha? lol. Hmm... Kouga and Kagome's murdered by the same person... Possibly... but we don't know that

Overly Dramatic- Thanks for the compliment, hope I didn't keep you waiting long.

Sorry if I missed anyone... I'd go check but my old man is on the computer.. the one that has the internet, that is. So if I missed anyone, I apologize and I'll get back to ya later. Anyways! Enough about this. You're here to read this here fic, so here you go!

Disclaimer- Bah humbug! (Getting into the Christmas spirit early) It I had a penny for a dollar for every time I don't own something... I'd probably have enough to go out and buy one of them. So here I am telling you good Ol' Folks that I don't own Inuyasha.

__

Suspension!?

Sango doesn't know what to think. She had her suspicions, but she can't help but be... shocked, to say the least. So there she sits, starring into the back seat of her patrol car at the handcuffed thief. "How do you have a son?" It's the only thing that could form in her mind. Really, she thought he would be someone who just has themselves, not tied down to others. "You said the father is somewhere in the city." Sango recalls.

"Last I check, I am in the city." Inuyasha mumbles to himself before letting his hands drop into his lap as he stares out the window in disdain. He didn't mean to actually come out and say it. He rather not have anyone know about anything about him, it leaves trails that can be traced back at him. After thinking about the conviction put upon him, he's not sure what he believes anymore. He killed Kouga, did he not? So maybe he did end up killing Kagome some way or another. He was pretty much drunk.

He remembers being inside her apartment, and having her pushed up against the wall. He also remembers walking away mumbling something about teaching her a lesson. Then he fell. Did he get back up? Or did he remain in that spot for the entire night? Maybe he did kill her, he tends to get furious at the way she treats him, like a lowly slave unworthy of her presence. Inuyasha tried his best to help with finances, even though she insisted not to worry about it, and just forget about them. He didn't though, he felt obligated to take care of them, that has to count for something. Although Kagome didn't seem very grateful for anything he did. He doesn't blame her though, his way of making money isn't exactly legal or right.

Inuyasha rests his head on the window of the door, watching as the first drops of rain fall. His gaze falls down to the road and watches as the droplets of water splatter on the ground. Rain, a sight that would make anyone feel a bit miserable, it only adds more to Inuyasha's misery. Here he is, handcuffed in the backseat of a police car, ready to be thrown in jail, and he can't do anything about it. To make matters worse, Shippo, his son, is missing; most likely dead somewhere.

Inuyasha tried figuring out who would want to kill Kagome and take Shippo. Since he wasn't a big part of their lives, he doesn't know anyone who has anything against them. He doesn't know anyone that would do this to get to him, except Kouga's friends. Inuyasha doubts they're behind Kagome's murder. So with all other possibilities crossed out, that only leaves one left. He in fact, did kill Kagome. Although Inuyasha has plenty of dreams in which he ended her life in many different ways and took Shippo away from her, he can't believe he'd actually go through with it.

"I killed her." Inuyasha says softly to himself, watching as the lines on the road pass by. He didn't even realize Sango had begun driving again. 'I'd rather die than go to jail.' Inuyasha releases a sigh, waiting for the police headquarters to show up. Inuyasha bashes his head against the cage once again, as Sango slams on the brakes. "Goddamnit Wench! Learn to drive!"

Sango isn't listening however, she rolls down her window and sticks her head out the window. "Everyone stay right there!" She shouts to a couple of underage teens on the curve who are sharing a six pack. Sango glances back at Inuyasha, "Stay." She commands before getting out of the vehicle to talk to the teens.

"Like I can go anywhere!" Inuyasha shouts after her. Shaking his head a bit, he leans back in his seat, letting a scowl grace his face. Inuyasha turns his gaze out the window again, waiting patiently for his escort to the local jail to come back. The front door opens, catching his attention, "Took you long enough." Inuyasha comments sarcastically.

"My apologies my friend."

Inuyasha's gaze snaps to the front seat, his gaze falling on a man. Although the person's back is to him, and he's wearing some sort of hooded jacket, Inuyasha knew the person was a man by the sound of their voice, even though the person sounded a bit strange. "Who the hell are you!?" He watches as the man's head turns side to side, as he gazes at everything in the front of the police car.

"Your second chance." The same strange voice responds.

Inuyasha's brows furrow in confusion. He could tell the man is concealing their voice, but the question is why. "What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha hears the doors to the car unlock. Inuyasha blinks a bit in confusion as he realizes the man is helping him. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you." The strange voiced man replies, "If you would like to get away from the lovely officer, I suggest you take the side street on the right." With that said, the man steps out of the vehicle and walks in the opposite direction he spoke of.

Inuyasha's first reaction was to chase after the man, but than he figured it would be foolish to do so since he could be noticed by the cop. glancing through the windshield, he watches as Sango continues to talk to the underage drinkers, her back turned to the car. Knowing this could be his only chance to get away, Inuyasha gently opens the backdoor, trying to make as little noise as possible. Stepping out of the car, he glances down at the handcuffs around his wrists, 'Can't do anything about these at the moment.' With that thought, he glances in Sango's direction one more time to make sure she hasn't noticed him, before taking off down the street the man told him to go, leaving the backdoor of the squad car open instead of taking the risk of closing it.

------

"I'll ask you boys one more time, than I'll have to bring you down to the station." Sango warns, getting tired with the uncooperative teens, "Who sold you the alcohol?" One teen replied with a 'no one.' Where another one said that a man dressed in rags gave it to them. Sango knows better than to believe either of them. Shaking her head at the two boys, Sango picks up the pack of beer, "You two are coming with me." Sango turns around, "Hope you don't mind traveling with..." Sango stops what she's saying as her gaze falls on the backdoor of her squad car, wide open.

Dropping the pack of beer on the ground, Sango runs back to her car as fast as she can, praying and hoping that the suspected murderer would still be there. She knew she was hoping for the impossible even before she saw the backseat is empty. 'How did he get away!?' Her mind shouts for an answer. Gritting her teeth, she turns back around, ready to huddle the teens into her squad car, only to find out that they ran off as well. Sango slams the back door shut angry at herself.

What's she going to do now? She let the suspect get away. She shouldn't of stopped, she should of just kept going. 'How am I going to explain this to my boss?' Sango thinks to herself, 'I apologize sir, but while I pulled over to question a couple of teens caught with possession of alcohol, I let the suspect to two murders get away. And in the process the two teens managed to slip away as well.' Sango stops herself from giving into the urge to kick her car a few times. She can't even imagine what her superiors are going to say to this one.

------

Inuyasha gives up at trying to break the short chain that holds the handcuffs together. His efforts are useless anyway, not to mention his wrists are beginning to throb in pain. Letting out a miserable sigh, Inuyasha walks out onto the main street. Immediately, Inuyasha stops as he stairs at the building in front of him. 'Figures.' Inuyasha thinks to himself as he rolls his eyes. He should of known he's come across the church again. the pickpocket debates whether to continue on or drop in.

'Maybe that damn monk can get these off.' Inuyasha thinks to himself. Nodding to himself, as if agreeing to the idea, Inuyasha makes his way towards the church, hoping that no one will be in there except Miroku. He doesn't need anyone in to see him in handcuffs. Reaching the large wooden doors, Inuyasha opens up the doors and walks in. His eyes dart across the church as he hides his hands in his shirt. Several peoples are sitting on the benches, starring at the statue of a large white cross. 'Where the hell is he?'

Inuyasha growls in annoyance when he doesn't see Miroku anywhere. 'He might be in the confessionals.' Inuyasha thinks to himself. Walking over to the confessionals, he sees a sign hanging on one of them. Inuyasha reads it, 'Not available!? He's suppose to be here!' "Damnit!" Inuyasha shouts angrily. He blinks as everyone in the church turns around to stare at him.

Not wanting to be under anyone's gaze, Inuyasha hides himself in one of the confessionals. Inuyasha's violet eyes glance around in the small confined space, until they land on the wooden bench. Tapping his foot in thought for a moment, Inuyasha decides to sit down. There's not much else he can do. Once seated, Inuyasha glances back down at his handcuffs, 'I need to get these stupid things off.'

The confessional next to his own opens up and someone walks in. Inuyasha slouches down in his seat as the screen window between the two opens. "What is it you wish to speak to god about?" Inuyasha hears an unmistakably familiar voice ask.

Inuyasha jumps up into his seat, "Miroku!" He demands.

"Shh! You're in a church." Miroku reminds Inuyasha from the other side.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Inuyasha asks annoyed.

"I had matters to attend to." Miroku responds a bit humorously, "As glad as I am to see you again, I doubt you're here for a confession."

"I need you to get me out of these handcuffs." Inuyasha explains.

"Why are the police after you again?" Miroku asks from the other side.

Inuyasha tries crossing his arms, but finds it difficult with the handcuffs. He growls annoyingly before putting his hand on his lap, "That's none of your damn business."

"Is it for another murder?"

Inuyasha blinks a bit surprised at the question, "How the hell do you know that?"

He doesn't get a reply for a few moments, and for a second he isn't sure he's going to get one. "They were after you last time for that reason. It's only logical for someone to suspect that's the reason if they knew about the first one."

"Can you help me or not?" Inuyasha asks, deciding that he wants to change the subject.

"Yes of course. I have some lock cutters in the back. Follow me." And with that, Miroku steps out of the confessional. After he conceals his hands, Inuyasha does the same, following the young priest to the back.

------

"Suspended!?" Sango repeats in disbelief, "It wasn't my fault!" Sango tries to reason with her boss.

"Nevertheless. You left a suspect unsupervised, which gave him the chance to get away. What's worse is you make up a story to try and cover it up. Therefore, I'm suspending you for three days." Her boss replies.

"But I'm on a case!" Sango retorts. She draws back a bit as her bosses face becomes red, as it does so often when he gets angry. She pushed her limits.

"I've been informed that you also took some files without clearance. I know you don't like how things run over here since your brother's disappearance. But that doesn't give you the right to take what you want. And as far as I'm concerned, the case is no longer yours. I'm giving it to someone else." Sango stands there, her mouth moving, but no words come out. "Now I believe you should leave before I decide to extend your suspension." Her boss warns.

Sango's hands clench at her sides before she turns around and marches out of the office, making sure to slam the door as hard as she can. She's off the case? How could they take the case away from her? She's the only one who has a single clue to what's going on, even if it's a small one. Unlike everyone else, she knows Inuyasha is not the one who murdered Kouga Wolf, and she doubts he murdered the mother of his child either. And what's more is that they suspend her. They think they can take her case away, well she'll just do the same thing she did for her brother's case. Take matters in her own hands.

Hmm.... What's this? She's suspended? That's got to suck. Well anyways. Thanks for being patient y'all. To tell you the truth, I don't like this chapter much. I had more planned for it, but then I just couldn't find a way to write it. Oh Well... I'll have to get it later. Well anyways, tell me your thoughts everyone. TTNC!


	9. Giving Up

Howdy y'all! Well... I'm finally back! Here's my good excuse.. and it is good. I didn't have the internet. See.. my computer was being rebuilt to get the viruses out of it and stuff. But when we got it back we still didn't have the internet so we said screw it and threw it away and got a new one. Then it turns out the new one doesn't have a floppy disc inserter thing. So I was screwed again. I had to wait until I could go out and buy re-burnable CDs so I could transfer my stories and stuff. So yeah... It's been a real pain in the ass to say the least. But I'm back now so everything is better. Sorry everyone, but I won't be responding to reviewers this time, can't remember who said what and who is there and stuff. You understand right? Well I will next chapter alright? Anyways... enough about this crap. It's time I start this up. Y'all been very patient and I thank you for that. So without further ado, I give this next chapter to you... heh heh heh... I rhymed.. swee-eet.

Disclaimer- What's this? What's this? There's something very wrong. I thought by now this would be gone. What's this? There's people still doing these. Sigh.. fine... I don't own Inuyasha... Happy? Bah...

**__**

NOTICE- Do to obvious reasons in the story, I raised the rating of this fic. It is now rated R. Surprise, surprise.

__

Giving Up

Six days.... has it really only been six days since he was accused of Kagome's murder? Even with almost a week passing, Inuyasha just couldn't pull himself together. He doesn't know what to do, he's completely lost. Kagome is dead, and Shippo is yet to be found. Both were a big part of his life, heck, they were his only link in this world. Without them, he doesn't have anything; there's no one else in his life, no family, no friends. Granted, Kagome wanted little to do with him, but he still felt that she was dear to him, after all, she's the mother of his child. Inuyasha can remember the day he met Kagome like it was yesterday, after all, it was the same day Shippo was conceived.

__

------

Inuyasha glances down at the small piece of paper in his hand, reading the address on it. He glances over to the number on the stone wall and back down to the paper, finding the addresses matching. Pocketing the piece of paper he glances down the driveway and stares at the large house, he'd go as far as calling it a mansion by the looks of it. Even at the end of the driveway, Inuyasha can hear the music planning, evidently blasted up as high as the stereos can go. 'This is her place?' He thinks a bit surprised. Honestly, he didn't picture a girl like her to have a place like this. From what he got, she's not rich. Guess the old saying is true, 'You can't judge a book by its cover.'

For a few more minutes, Inuyasha didn't move, he just stood there, debating with himself. If there's one thing he hates, it's parties. Heck, he hates being near a crowd of people, but being stuck in a house; crammed together. Normally he'd have nothing to do with it, but he got suckered in; just like always. He really doesn't know how the girl can get him to do anything for her; he's too nice for his own good, it's likely to get himself in trouble one of these days.

Finally after much hesitation, Inuyasha makes his way towards the house. He doesn't even bother knocking on the front door since the party is beginning to spread out of the house and into the yard, where, obviously drunken, teens begin to make a new party of their own. Shaking his head while muttering a few comments to the teens, Inuyasha makes his way into the house. Blinking a few times in surprise, Inuyasha scans the area. He didn't think there was this many people; there doesn't seem to be anywhere that's not inhabited by drunken teens who are literally bouncing off the walls; except for the upstairs. Upstairs seems to be totally empty, probably because it's where the bedrooms are so it's more than likely off limits.

Inuyasha makes his way into one of the rooms; offered a drink by more than a few others on his way. Tired of their insistence of having a drink, Inuyasha finally excepts one, than another, and one after that one too. He kept having them until he was just like everyone else at the party, drunk. Deciding he has had enough alcohol for the night, Inuyasha begins brushing the others off. He may be a bit drunk, but he's not stupid, he knows when he's had enough. After going through a few more rooms, and with his patience thinning as he searches in vain, he begins to growl in frustration. 'Where the hell is she, damnit?'

"KIKYO!" Inuyasha begins shouting over the music as he searches for his girlfriend. He only came to this damn party because she had insisted. He was originally going to blow her off but than thought better of it. "KIKYO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Inuyasha soon realizes that shouting isn't helping him any considering his voice is just lost over the loud music playing and the cheers of drunken idiots. So Inuyasha continues with what he was doing before, walking around aimlessly in hopes that he'll find her.

Walking into another room, Inuyasha finally recognizes the only person he could at a party full of complete strangers. With a scowl present on his face, he pushes and shoves his way through the crowds. "There you are, wench!" He exclaims in annoyance as he grabs her arm to turn her towards him, "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" The girls tilts her head to the side questioningly but doesn't reply. Inuyasha her a look over, "I see you changed clothes." He says referring to the tight blue jeans and white T-shirt. "It's better that your usual slutty looking attire."

The three people the girl was speaking to before Inuyasha pulled her away, begin laughing. "Wow.. he's cute!" One of them exclaims. Inuyasha blinks in confusion for a moment and before he realizes it, Kikyo is pried from his grasp as the trio begin bombarding her with questions.

Inuyasha shakes his head, trying to clear the fog settled in it. He really shouldn't have drank so much. He'd do anything for an Advil at the moment. Without him realizing it, he's was dragged to the dance floor by Kikyo, while he was seemingly daydreaming. Inuyasha just stands there a moment as she laughs and dances in front of him, practically stumbling over her own feet. 'Great...' Inuyasha thinks sarcastically to himself, 'She's drunk too.' Not that he's surprised though, Kikyo always was a bit of a drinker, and a partier.

Inuyasha doesn't even know how long he stood there watching her as she continued with her drunken dance. And even with how pathetic it looked; he couldn't help get affected by it. With her trying to pull off moves, which she obviously can't, and with the extra alcohol in his system, he can't help let his mind wander for awhile, making him toy with the idea for a moment. Finally, not able to take it anymore, Inuyasha gives a frustrated growl before grabbing one of flailing arms and begin pulling her put of the crowds. Without any resistance from her, he quickly got them upstairs where he could have a small bit of privacy.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Inuyasha turns around to see the girl looking around a bit dazed. Not caring enough to wait for her to come to, Inuyasha pulls her to him and plants his lips on hers. Feeling her arms wrap around his neck as she returns the gesture, Inuyasha places his hands on her waist and moves her back against the wall; pressing his body against her.

While working his way to the nearest bedroom, in the back of his mind, Inuyasha can't help but feel as if something is a bit off. Usually Kikyo is a bit wild and bold but it seems as if she's uncertain at the moment, unsure as to what she's doing. Inuyasha figures it's just the alcohol making him think such things so he just goes with it.

"Oh my god, oh my god."

Inuyasha groans a bit, stirring from his slumber. He winces a bit as he feels the after affects of the alcohol hit him full force. Inuyasha closes his eyes again, not wanting to get up just yet. "Erm.. Kikyo?"

"Kikyo? Who's Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes snap open, and for a moment he tricks himself into believing that maybe, just maybe, he's dreaming. 'That's not Kikyo's voice.' Slowly, ever so slowly, Inuyasha glances over his shoulder to the girl in bed next to him. She sits there, half confused, and half angry, obviously not sure as to what's going on. Inuyasha, for his part, is as confused as the girl in bed with him. She looks like Kikyo, but at the same time, she doesn't. She looks younger than the Kikyo he knows, and definitely younger than himself. Which leads Inuyasha to believe that this girl is possibly a younger sister of Kikyo or some sort of relative. "Who the hell are you wench?"

Okay, perhaps that's not the best thing to say in a situation like this. But really, can you blame him? Here he is with a killer hangover and a chick laying in bed next to him that he has know idea who it is, and just from the looks of things, it's obvious as to what happened last night. And frankly, Inuyasha doesn't really see a reason why he should be smacked across the face just for asking a question. "I have a name you idiot! It's Kagome! Ka-go-me! And what the hell happened last night!?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes at the stupid question. He opens his mouth to reply when the door suddenly opens up, and a scream fills the room; causing Inuyasha to wince at the shrill shriek. Of course his face pales considerably once he realizes who's standing at the door. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha and surprisingly, Kagome both say at the same time.

Kikyo stands at the door, shocked at the sight in front of her, "In-Inuyasha?" She calls out questioningly. Her confusion and shock soon wear off as it's replaced with anger. She fixes her fiery gaze to the man in the bed, "How could you cheat on me? And with my little cousin no less!"

"I can explain!" Inuyasha begins.

"I don't want to hear it damnit!" Kikyo shouts.

"Please Kikyo.. you don't understand." Kagome tries her luck against her enraged cousin.

"You know what?" Kikyo begins, "If you want this filth than you can have him dear cousin." She says before turning her fury back to Inuyasha, "I hate you Inuyasha, you don't know how hurt I feel. But you will, I promise, you will." And with that said she turns around and slams the door shut.

Inuyasha never saw or heard from Kikyo again. He heard that she moved out of the city with her folks. He managed to find out where Kagome lives, it took him three weeks to find out. He felt the need to apologize to the her, for everything that happened at the party. And he hoped she heard anything from Kikyo. So he walked up to her apartment one day, after gathering up enough courage to do so, than he knocked three times.

Inuyasha stood, frozen stiff in his spot as the door opens, to reveal a shocked Kagome behind it, "You! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live? Oh my god! Are you stalking me pr something!?"

Inuyasha blinked a bit dumbfounded at the question, "What? No, stupid!" Inuyasha shakes his head in disbelief . "I managed to ask around to figure out where the hell you live."

"Well why don't you just get lost, I don't want you around me. I think we've spent enough time together." Kagome replies, placing her hands on her hips as she glares at him.

"Look..." Inuyasha pauses, trying to calm himself down, "Have you heard from Kikyo?"

Kagome crosses her arms over her chest, her brows furrowed in an annoyed scowl. "No I haven't. Now leave."

Inuyasha grits his teeth in frustration, "Stop acting like a damn bitch! I came here to apol-" Inuyasha is interrupted by a loud 'Ding!' noise. He stands there blinking a bit confused as he watches Kagome nervously turn around and walk towards the bathroom. Seeing that she left the door opened, Inuyasha lets himself in to see what's gotten her all nervous. He covers his ears as an earsplitting scream fills the apartment.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S MY MOTHER GOING TO SAY!?" Kagome yells from the bathroom.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Inuyasha shouts, becoming annoyed with her screeching.

"I'm pregnant dumbass! Congratulations, you're going to be a father!"

"Pr-pre-pregnant..." Inuyasha's eyes roll into the back of his head before he collapses onto the floor.

------

The memory used to always make the pickpocket laugh, but now all it does is add to his despair. What's worse is that he's not really sure if he's the one who killed her or not, all he can remember the night before her murder is wandering around drunk. The past six days are beginning to wear down on him, everywhere he turns there seems to be a cop. He hasn't eaten in three days, afraid to walk into any store to buy something, and he's gotten very little sleep this past week as well.

Even now, he's having trouble keeping his eyes open as he supports himself on the side of the building, as he drags himself along the alley. He's not sure how much longer he can take this, if he doesn't get some food in his system soon, he'll just collapse from fatigue. Inuyasha stops a moment to look around his surroundings. He's been around the area before, but when and why he was there, he just can't seem to remember; it's sitting in the back of his mind. Inuyasha continues on his way, his feet seemingly guiding him somewhere, as if he's retracing his steps from once before.

Inuyasha begins to let his mind wander again to the only two people who were anything to him in this world. He already misses being hollered at by Kagome for being around, and he misses watching his son playing his childish games. Sometimes he'd spy on the two as they played out in the street, simply enjoying the scene taking place, he'd always have a small smile on his face as he wished to himself that he could join them in their games. He used to always tell himself that he'd one day be apart of their family, no matter how hard he'd have to work to seek their approval.

But now, even that hopeful wish was taken away from him. Both of them are gone. No longer part of his life. He's left alone once more, and this time it's worse than before. They were both taken from him, and he could of very well been the one to kill them. That thought alone is enough to cause the thief to do something he hasn't done since his mother died. He cried. He let out a mournful cry, letting the entire city know the pain he was going through.

The tears ran freely from his eyes as he collapsed on the stairs of some random apartment. His vision blurred with the tears filling his eyes. How could this happen? He was given a very small piece of happiness, and despite how he may have acted towards them, he cherished it as the most important thing his in life. They were his security blanket, they were there to remind him that he has at least one person in the world and that he's not totally alone.

'I deserve to be locked up like a damn dog.' Inuyasha thinks to himself as his tears begin to stop while his face hardens into a scowl. 'Why the hell should I continue on? There's nothing out here for me anymore. My existence is useless to everyone, including myself. What reason is there for me to live now? I sick of hiding, and I'm tired of running. I can't do this anymore.' The more he thought about it, the more logical it seemed to him.

Inuyasha pushes himself to his feet and glances around for a moment. He turns around to see who's doorstep he's landed on and is shocked as he realizes that he knows exactly where he is. 'This is that wenches house.' He pauses in thought for a moment before he begins pounding on the door, 'Good, I'll have the cop bring me in and if I'm lucky they'll put me straight to the damn chair.'

When there's no response, Inuyasha pounds on the door again. From his spot at the doorstep, he can see the lights flick on through the windows. And a moment later, Sango appears at the door standing in a bathrobe, her eyes wide in surprise at the visitor standing outside her door. "You! What are you doing here!?" She demands.

Inuyasha can't help himself, he collapses to his knees, "I'm tired of running! I'm sick of living! Take me in, and let them kill me. I don't care anymore."

Sango stands in her spot, blinking in confusion, "What?" She says not understanding what's going on.

Tears begin to well up in Inuyasha's eyes again as he glares up at the police officer, "Don't you get it stupid! I'm turning myself in, drag my ass to jail! Fire your gun at me. Do something, instead of just standing there! I don't want to hide anymore! I have no reason to live anymore now that they're both gone!"

Sango just stood there, not know what to do.

Well everyone, this is it. Sorry f it's a bit shorter than usual. But If I don't stop it here than... well... I don't know what 0) So I'm just going to stop it here so I plan out what's going to happen next. Hope you like this chapter, it was basically just to explain how Kagome and Inuyasha found each other and how their little bundle of joy was conceived lol. So anyways, review and let me know what ya think! TTNC!


	10. Mutual Understanding

Howdy y'all! Well now... Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Years! Hope y'all got what you wanted or something close to it. I got my notebook, pencils, two binders, and paper. I was in desperate need of those for school. That was my Christmas list, no joke. Heh heh heh, of course my Ma told me the list was pathetic so she got me other things as well. The vet gave us our dog back too, he's in a cherry wooden box, still weighs close to five pounds after being cremated. Anyways! Enough about all this random stuff, y'all came here to read. So without further ado, I give y'all the next chapter to this here story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

__

Mutual Understanding

Sango stands there, completely silent; too shocked to bring herself to speak. Having an accused murderer show up on her doorstep in the middle of the night begging to bring him in is one thing, but crying as well? For a few moments Sango humors herself into thinking that she's still asleep dreaming or that she's so tired that she's hallucinating. But here she is, three days after her suspension finishes, with the man responsible for her suspension to begin with, sitting at her doorstep.

Finally bringing herself back to reality, Sango looks down at the man on her doorstep. His face hidden in his arms as he rests them on his knees. He's long since gone silent and has just sat in his spot, waiting. Sango wraps her arms around herself and shivers a bit; her bathrobe not doing much to protect her from the chilling breeze. It makes her wonder how the thief could stand the cold day in and day out.

"Come inside." Sango says before turning around and makes her way towards the kitchen. Halfway to the kitchen, Sango glances back to Inuyasha to see that he hasn't moved an inch from his spot. "I'm going to make some coffee." She announces before stepping into the kitchen. It may not be the smartest thing to do, to leave him by himself, after all, he could just get up and run. But Sango doubts he'll go anywhere since he seems to want to go to jail anyway.

Sango fills up the coffee maker with water and turns it on. She stands near the coffee maker, watching as the hot brewing coffee slowly fills up the coffee pot. Her mind begins to wander again as she tries to come up for a reason as to why the pickpocket would want to turn himself in. Then she remembers about Kagome's death and the small boy's, Shippo, disappearance. Shippo is the thief's son and Kagome is... Well, Sango isn't exactly sure what the woman is to the thief besides the mother of his child. Perhaps he feels like he can't go on anymore. Sango knows what it's like to love someone, she fell into depression for a long time with Kohaku's disappearance. Sango can only imagine what it must feel like for him to lose the only people who have a remote connection to him.

Sango's shaken from her thoughts as the coffee finishes. Opening up a cabinet she grabs two coffee mugs. After filling up two mugs, she makes her way out of the kitchen. She's a bit surprised to see that the door is closed and Inuyasha no longer at her doorstep, she was half expecting to walk out of her kitchen to find that he hasn't moved yet. Instead of the doorstep, Inuyasha has moved to her couch, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rests his chin on his arms. Sango opens her mouth, about to ask him to get his shoes off her couch but closes it when she notices his shoes are on the floor at the side of the couch.

Sango silently makes her way towards the couch, setting the extra cup of coffee on the coffee table before taken a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the table. The police officer takes a sip of the hot coffee while studying the man in front of her. His face is expressionless, much like the way he looked when she first met him, when she ran him over. His violet eyes seem void of emotion as he stares down at the steaming cup of coffee sitting on the coffee table. Needless to say, looks broken, as if he's given up on everything.

"Are you... alright?" Sango asks, breaking the silence. It's a stupid question really, but Sango can't think of anything else to say. She supposes a normal cop would have already thrown him in jail right now, but Sango doesn't think that would be a wise thing to do at the moment. Not after what she's found out.

"Kagome's dead and my son is missing, do you think I'm alright?" Sango has a bit trouble preventing herself from wincing at the harshness of his voice. "Now three people have died because of me."

Sango's brows furrow in thought. 'Three?' Sango begins to think of the people who were supposedly murdered by Inuyasha. There's Kagome, and than there's Koga Wolf. But that's only two, so who's the third? 'Oh.. he must think he murdered his son as well.' Sango realizes. "Your son is missing, he hasn't been found, dead or alive." Sango reminds. It doesn't seem to help improve the thief's mood any.

Sango sighs and sits back in her seat. She watches as Inuyasha slowly reaches for the coffee on the table. His hand stops a few inches away from the cup as his eyes fall on the folded documents in the middle of the table. He looks up to Sango for a brief second, seeing her watching him. After a moments contemplation. Inuyasha grabs the folded documents on the table and opens them up, noticing that Sango isn't objecting any.

Opening up the folder, Inuyasha's eyes immediately rest on a photograph of a familiar man. The pickpocket's lip twitches slightly as if he's trying to hold back a smile or smirk, "Heh... Wolfie." Indeed, it's a photo of Koga Wolf. Inuyasha eyes glance down to the caption underneath the photo, 'Koga Wolf- Shot and killed. Shooter unknown.' Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the caption. Unknown shooter? He was the one who shot him, the cop should know that, after all, she was there when it happened. Inuyasha glances up from the documents to Sango, "What does it mean, 'Shooter unknown'?" he asks confused.

Sango sips her coffee, "Just what it says." She replies nonchalantly. "I haven't figured out who was the one who shot him. My superiors believe it was you who killed him."

"And they're right." Inuyasha cuts in before tossing the document onto the coffee table, "So why don't you just bring me in now?" Inuyasha says while standing up.

Sango takes a moment to take another sip of her coffee, "Sit down. I know something that may interest you. I don't believe you're the one who shot him."

"Why the hell now? You were there when I did it." Inuyasha shakes his head in disbelief before plopping back down on the couch; crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to the side.

"Koga Wolf was shot in the back of the head." Sango announces, causing Inuyasha to glance back over to her, "And since the two of you were wrestling for the gun that night, and you were both facing each other...."

"Then there was no way I could of shot him." Inuyasha finishes up slowly, his eyes wide with this new realization. Sango nods her head slowly. Inuyasha shakes his head, bringing himself out of his daze, "I'm still a murderer. I killed Kagome after all, at least... I think I did... I don't know... I was a bit drunk that night."

Sango rubs her temples in aggravation. Obviously, Inuyasha isn't getting the bigger picture of things, "We'll talk about that later. But think of the night of Koga's murder."

"Uh... why?"

Sango rolls her eyes at the thief, "If you weren't the one who shot Koga Wolf... then who is?" Inuyasha remains silent, his face contorted in surprise. Obviously, he hadn't thought of that. "What I've been trying to figure out is why someone wanted to kill him."

"Because he was a jackass." Inuyasha comments.

"So I asked around to find anyone who knew him." Sango continues, ignoring Inuyasha's earlier comment. "No one knew anyone who would go as far as to kill him." Sango places her empty coffee cup onto the table, "Finally, I came up with a different theory for Koga's murder. The shooter must have been aiming for you that night."

"What!?" Inuyasha shouts in surprise, "You mean there's some bastard out there trying to kill me!?"

"That's my theory..." Sango pauses for a moment before continuing, "I think he may have been following you for awhile. For all you know, they could be someone you know."

"I don't talk to anybody." Inuyasha states.

"Nevertheless. The shooter may have been following you, trying to figure out places you visit frequently. A killer sometimes tries to learn about his target's life before he makes his move. The shooter who killed Koga Wolf could very well be the same person who..." Sango stops, letting Inuyasha figure out the rest himself.

Inuyasha's fists clench at his sides. He grinds his teeth together as he lets out a menacing growl from deep in his throat. His violet eyes narrow into thin slits, they look like they turn into a amber color as his anger continues to build up near it's breaking point, "The same bastard who tried to kill me, killed Kagome!" He practically hisses out, his voice filled with venom. "I'll kill whoever this cowardly bastard is!"

------

__

Police Department

"9-1-1 What's the emergency?" The female dispatcher says over the line.

"Hello miss. I'd like to inform you that the person responsible for the murder of Koga Wolf and that young woman a week ago can be found at thirty-six Grand Avenue."

"And who is calling?"

"An anonymous tip."

------

Inuyasha watched as Sango made her way down the hall, leaving him alone on the couch. Once she's no longer in sight, the thief tries to find something to keep him occupied for a few minutes. He spots the remote control to the television on the coffee table, picking it up, he turns it on. 'Boring.' He flips the channel. Having gone through all the channels without much success, he decides to settle for the late night news.

__

"And the entire jury voted for the death sentence... In other news. Multimillion dollar man, Mr. Youhan, died early Tuesday morning. Mr. Youhan left a Will stating that half his money is to go to his son. Along with half his business. We only know this much from speaking with Mr. Youhan's son directly. Here's the report."

Inuyasha yawns loudly as he watches a video clip of a reporter speaking with a man who's obviously the rich guy's son. In Inuyasha's opinion, the guy looks a bit girlie, but then again, he supposes that anyone who lives in luxury would have such a strange fashion sense.

__

"Sir, could you tell our viewers what your father's will states."

"My father left half his business and money to me."

"But what of the other half?"

"It's been put off to the side for now."

"What are you watching?" Sango's asks, her upper body hovering over the couch. Inuyasha nearly jumps out of his skin. Sango gives a quiet laugh as the thief picks himself off the floor, grumbling. Sango averts her gaze to the television, curious to find out what could be so interesting on. Seeing the news on, she tilts her head to the side a bit in question, "He... looks familiar from somewhere." Sango comments.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes at the officer, "Well his father was a millionaire, he's probably been on the damn television before." Inuyasha replies before turning the television off and setting the remote back on the coffee table. The pickpocket glances back over to Sango and raises an eyebrow at her, "Why'd you get changed? Taking me in after all?"

Sango resists the urge to roll her eyes at the thief. "I'm obviously not going to get any more sleep tonight with you here. So I decided to get out of my bathrobe."

Inuyasha turns back around and shrugs his shoulders, "Wasn't bothering me any."

"What?"

"I said I can just leave."

Sango narrows her eyes in suspicion and opens her mouth to comment. Before she can get a word out however, there's a knock at her door. "Erm... Sango? You home." Inuyasha jumps off the couch and ducks behind it.

Sango stands in her place, blinking a bit confused. 'Is that... Kilala?' She thinks to herself before making her way towards her door and opening it. Sure enough, Kilala stands behind the door in her officer's uniform. "Kilala? What are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?"

Kilala gives her friend a apologetic look, a shy smile playing across her face, "Sorry Sango, but there was this anonymous caller who said that the man who killed those two people can be found here." Kilala stops any comments coming from Sango by holding up her hand. "I realize it's a prank, as does practically everyone else at the station. But with rules and regulations and all, they still had to send me down to check things out."

"Oh.. um right."

Kilala gives a friendly smile, "Well I guess this qualifies as 'checking things out.' So I apologize for waking you up, even though.." Kilala pauses a bit as she looks at the way Sango is dressed, "Even though it doesn't seem like you were sleeping... Why are you still up so late Sango? Don't you have work tomorrow morning?"

Sango's eyes dart side to side as she tries to come up with a quick excuse, "Just one of those restless nights."

'Why the hell is she helping me?' Inuyasha thinks to himself from his spot behind the couch.

"Oh, I see." Kilala's gazes sympathetically at her friend, "I'm sorry to hear that..." The police officer looks over Sango's shoulder to peek into the apartment. At the sight of a pair of beaten up old sneakers sitting at the side of the couch, Kilala cocks her head to the side in question. Surely Sango doesn't wear something as dirty as those! Kilala shakes her head, dismissing the mystery of the sneakers. She had learned long ago that there are just something's that she'll never know about her childhood friend. "Well anyways, I better get going now. Try to get some sleep Sango. I'd hate to see you collapse at work again for neglecting to sleep."

'Collapse?' Inuyasha mouths thoughtfully.

"Right, I'll see you at work sometime then Kilala." Sango announces as her friend heads back towards her patrol car. Sango closes her front door and leans her back against it tiredly. "It's clear now." She announces. Her eyebrows furrow in thought when she doesn't receive a reply. Causing her to push herself away from the door and head over to the couch. Peeking over the couch she notices Inuyasha still laying on the floor, his head resting on his right hand while his left one drums his fingers, seemingly lost in thought. "Are you okay."

"Yea... but I just had a thought." Inuyasha said a bit quietly. "She said there was an 'anonymous caller' who told the station where I am..." Inuyasha pauses as he realizes something, "I guess... I guess you were right. There is someone out there following me. Who else could possibly know where I am?"

Sango cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms, "Well... did you tell anyone you were coming here?"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at her, "Who the hell would I tell? Besides, I didn't even know I was coming here. I was walking around like a dumbass, pitying my own existence like the bastard that I am."

"Um listen..." Sango starts a bit hesitantly, not sure whether or not she should tell him or not. After some contemplation, she decides that if anyone has a right to know, it's him, "I don't know if you know this, but her funeral is tomorrow."

Inuyasha blinks a bit confused, "Kagome's?" He asks unsure, he immediately feels stupid afterwards, 'Of course hers you idiot, Who else would she be talking about.' Sango just nods her head in response. Inuyasha sighs as he lowers his head, "Where is it?"

"I'll take you." Sango announces. Inuyasha's head snaps up, he sits lays there, gazing questioningly at the police officer. Sango resists the urge to fidget under his gaze, "I mean... It's not like you have a means of transportation, or maybe you do..." Sango thinks after a moment. One of Inuyasha's brows raise again, "So you can uh... stay here tonight and I can take you tomorrow." Inuyasha sits up and shrugs his shoulders. Sango gives a small shy smile, "Ok.. I'm going to go back to bed then, you can sleep on the couch. If you need anything just ask." Sango begins heading towards her room, she stops halfway and turns back around to stare at the back of Inuyasha's head now that he's sitting on the couch, "And... try not to steal anything this time."

From his seat, Inuyasha rolls his eyes and bites his lips to hold back a retort. 'Can't blame her, I did in fact steal that damn necklace from her.' Inuyasha shakes his head as he hears Sango's door close, 'She'll probably sleep with one eye open to make sure I don't steal anything.' Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest, his brow furrowed in anger as he glares at the turned off television, "Feh..."

Sango closes her door softly, letting out a sigh of relief. For some strange reason, she felt a bit uncomfortable talking to the thief. Maybe it's because she doesn't know what to say around him, after all, a person he loved was just murdered and she doesn't know how sensitive the subject is to him. She wonders how he can handle it, after all, the only person important to him is now dead. 'That's not true... he still has his son.' Sango thinks to herself. She can only hope his son is still alive. If he is, than the thief will still have someone in the world that's important to him, someone who could give him some happiness. She can only guess that the life of a thief is a miserable one. Always struggling to get by, with no help from anyone, and have no one care about you.

Sango can't help but envy the thief that's sleeping in her living room. He's so much stronger than she is when it comes to losing someone. Despite the fact he practically broke down in tears on her doorstep, he was taking it much better than her when she lost Kohaku. She can still feel the familiar knot in her chest just by thinking about her little brother, 'I haven't lost him. I'll find him one day.' Sango tries reassuring herself, just like the many times in the past. She's finding it harder and harder to fool herself though.

With her mood dropping even more with the thought of her brother, Sango pushes herself away from the door and heads towards her bed. She decides not to even bother getting changed back into her nightclothes, instead she just crawls on top of her bed with the clothes she's wearing. She grabs one of her pillows and hugs it to her chest as she curls up in a fetal position, 'Kohaku...'

Sango hears her squeaky doorknob begin to turn and a moment later her door creaking softly as the door is opened. "Hey, you awake?" She hears Inuyasha whisper roughly into her room.

Sango sits up and rubs her eyes, pretending that he had woken her up, "I am now, what is it? Need something?"

"I want to ask you a question." Inuyasha replies.

"What?" Sango asks confused. Her brows raise a bit in surprise, even in the dark she can see his eyes narrow a bit.

"Why...Why the hell are you helping me!? I stole that stupid necklace from you, and even pawned it at Myouga's shop. You should hate me, yet your helping me. And I want to know why."

The confusion in his voice is easy to pick up. It makes Sango pity the thief somewhat. 'He's probably never had anyone help him before.' Sango lowers her gaze to her hands that are sitting in her lap, "Because I know how it feels to lose someone important to you." Inuyasha gaze drops to the floor as he slowly pulls the door closed. If it weren't for the fact that it's so early in the morning when it's actually quiet outside, Sango would of missed his reply. But she did hear it, and she couldn't help but give a small smile, "You're welcome."

Well... I was going to end the chapter later on so I could of end it by leaving your minds twisted. But I figured this seems like a decent spot to stop. So expect a good Ol'Twist in the next chapter. I can hardly contain my excitement. Heeheehee... I got to finish this chapter today because all Schools around my area have been closed. Can you guess why? If your answer was snow then.. Congratulations! You think like any other normal person, but still... Snow is the incorrect answer. The correct answer is rain.. No joke. The schools have been closed on account of rain. And no there's no mass flooding or anything. It's just... rain. So instead of a snowday, it's a rain day. Than again... it could be because there's a threat of ice later today... Nah.... That can't be it. It's because it's raining.


	11. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha

__

Saying Goodbye

For two hours, the pickpocket just laid in the couch, starring blankly up at the ceiling. Needless to say, Inuyasha could not sleep. Not tonight. The thought of Kagome's funeral tomorrow kept his thoughts too jumbled up for him to fall asleep. This is it, he'll be saying goodbye. He'll never see her again. Now Inuyasha isn't in love with Kagome, he knows that, but she's the mother of his son. That makes her a significant person in his life.

Besides, what's love anyway? I Inuyasha has never had any 'love' in his lonely life. Infatuations, yes; but not love. In the thief's opinion, love is over rated. He doesn't see what's so great about it. People who fall in love are just setting themselves up to be crushed. Either the person they love won't return the feelings, or the person dies. Then they end up feeling more miserable than he does now. He's content with the few people he allowed in his life thus far.

Inuyasha always told himself he'd keep himself from falling for someone or from letting anyone get close to him. Yet he was a hypocrite, he tried getting close to Shippo and Kagome. But Kagome wanted nothing to do with him, and she tried everything in her power to keep Shippo far away from him. Those were the only two Inuyasha was willing to get close to. They represented the family he never had, and in the end, couldn't have. Before he got accepted to the family, they were taken from him. Two people he was willing to get close to, gone, there never was anyone else.

Now Inuyasha finds himself thinking of the woman in the other room. He knew that there isn't a good idea to think about the police officer. Yet, he couldn't help himself. Sango, more or less, intrigues him. She's willing to help him, someone who's scum, a thief, a dirty street rat with no real purpose in life. He even stole her necklace and went so far as to selling it. Still she helps him. She doesn't seem to hold it against him at all that he robbed her, she's willing to forgive and forget.

Not only that, but she believes someone's out there trying to get him, and she wants to catch them before they manage to kill him. She's even convinced Inuyasha, himself, that he's not responsible for Koga's and Kagome's murders. Not that he really believed he murdered Kagome, he was just confused.

It isn't just that Sango wants to help him either that intrigues him. Every time he sees her starring at him, he begins to feel strange. Her gaze makes him feel self conscious, ashamed, guilty, and scared all at once. It's like she's starring right into his soul with her soft gaze. Inuyasha wanted to figure out why exactly she makes him feel this way. He's never really felt ashamed for the things he's done before. But with Sango, she always finds away to make him feel guilty, driving him more and more crazy each time. And the most annoying thing is that she isn't doing it intentionally. She can mean one thing when she talks to him, and he'll take it in another.

Inuyasha gives a frustrated snort before rolling to his other side. He stares out the window, seeing the first traces of light brightening up the early morning. With a moment's contemplation, Inuyasha sits up on the couch and reaches for his sneakers that are at the side of the couch. Some fresh air could do him good, it might clear some of his thoughts. 'I wonder if the cop will mind if I go out.' Inuyasha thinks for a moment as he stands up. Inuyasha just a shrugs, deciding that he doesn't care whether she cares or not.

Walking towards the door, Inuyasha opens it up and steps out into the crisp morning. He puts his hands in his ragged jacket, trying to keep his hands warm from the chilly morning air. The thief glances side to side, checking out the empty street for a moment before stepping down the few steps to the sidewalk. Inuyasha keeps his gaze down to the ground as he walks away, counting the cracks in the pavement as he walks to pass the time and to busy his mind on something other than his thoughts.

A block away from Sango's house, Inuyasha ducks into an alley and leans against the side of the building. Feeling more at home in the back streets rather than in someone's house who he hardly knew. Down at the other end of the alley Inuyasha sees someone in rags scavenging through garbage cans, their hood hiding their face.

Inuyasha's nose scrunches in disgust, 'Bum...' He wouldn't be caught dead looking through garbage cans for food. Inuyasha doesn't stoop that low, even if he's nearly starving to death. Even when he was younger, he refused to be as desperate for food to get it out of the garbage. If he couldn't steal some money or food, than he'd just go without until he got what he needed. More than a few times he found himself nearly collapsing from neglecting to eat. When he was younger at least, now he's skilled enough to get what he needs. It's rare for him now that he'll collapse from lack of nutrition. Neglecting to eat out of the garbage was one thing that pushed him to try harder to steal from others. The need to survive depended solely on him stealing some food or money.

Inuyasha shakes himself out of his thoughts as the bum begins to walk pass him. Inuyasha keeps his eyes trained on him, not forgetting that Sango told him the person after him could be following him. That makes everyone suspicious in Inuyasha's book. Inuyasha reels back a bit as the bum coughs, staggering into Inuyasha, "Get the hell off me." Inuyasha barks.

"Sorry, friend." The man speaks as he pushes himself away from Inuyasha. He continues on his way until he disappears around the corner of the alley.

Inuyasha stood there a minute or two in thought. He's heard that voice before, he can't remember where but he knows he's heard it before. 'Where have I heard that voice before..."

__

'Who the hell are you?'

'I'm you're second chance.'

Inuyasha's eyes widen, "The night I was arrested!" With that thought in mind, Inuyasha quickly runs out of the alley and looks around the street. He could stand there looking around all day and come up with nothing. His mysterious savior had disappeared, again.

Inuyasha scuffs, frustrated, "Damnit... If I was just a bit quicker." He grumbles and shoves his hands in his pockets. The thief blinks a bit surprised as he feels something in his right pocket. Pulling it out, he discovers that it's an envelope. "How the hell did he..." Needless to say, Inuyasha is surprised. The 'bum' managed to slip it into his pocket without him realizing it. His pocket, Inuyasha, the pickpocket.

Inuyasha carefully opens the envelope and reads the letter inside:

__

Glad to see you made it, friend. From this point on it's best to be careful who you trust. I can vouch for the police officer. However, be careful. The person after you can be anyone. So here's a word of advice. Don't take her for granted, she'll help you, I know it.

Inuyasha glances up from the letter and looks around, seeing if anyone is around or not. Frowning a bit confused, he shoves the letter back into his pocket and begins to head back towards Sango's apartment, hoping he makes it back before she wakes up. He doesn't need her to be angry with him for leaving without notifying her.

Upon reaching the steps to Sango's apartment, Inuyasha is caught off guard by her stepping out. "Oh.. There you are." Sango says once she notices him. She releases a breath of relief, "I thought you might have run off." Inuyasha gives a small shrug, "Well.. ready?" Sango asks.

Inuyasha stands in his spot, a bit dumbfounded for a moment, "It's this early?" He asks, the surprise clear in his voice.

Sango slaps her forehead and shakes her head in disbelief, "If you forgot, the police ARE looking for you. You need some new clothes, and something to hide your appearance."

Inuyasha crosses his arms, his brows furrow in annoyance, "Feh, I'm not going to go shop for some clothes."

For a moment, Sango doesn't respond. Suddenly, an idea crosses the officer's mind, causing her lips to curl up. With a casual shrug, Sango replies, "Alright... I thought we'd get some breakfast too but if you don't want to go..." Sango trails off, letting him fill in the rest by himself.

At the mention of food, Inuyasha stomach gives a hungry rumble, begging it's master to accept the offer. Inuyasha scuffs, his bottom lip sticking out slightly in a small pout, "Damnit... that's cheap." He mutters to himself before following a smirking Sango. "This isn't going to happen again, cop." Inuyasha makes sure to say cop in the most disgusted voice he can muster.

Sango glances over to the other side of the car where the sulking pickpocket stands waiting for the door to be unlocked. "Of course. After all, you're used to stealing, thief. You've probably never gone shopping before." She comments before unlocking the door to her car and getting in.

Inuyasha's eye twitches slightly in anger. He silently curses to himself as he slips into the passenger side, 'She thinks she's so damn smart. But what she doesn't know is that I have shopped before. I've bought my own food at the fast-food restaurants. HA!' Inuyasha didn't even bother to think of how sad that would sound to the woman driving if he actually said it out loud. Nevertheless, it made him feel that he one the short battle of words.

Inuyasha crosses his arms. Leaning the seat back, Inuyasha places his feet up on the dashboard of the car, much to Sango's disapproval. The officer quickly swats his feet off the dash, shooting him a look that clearly told him to Keep-His-Feet-Off. Inuyasha gives an annoyed growl but decides to obey... this time, at least. 'I don't think I can put up with this wench much longer.'

Sango tried to will her growing headache away. It hasn't even been thirty minutes and the pickpocket is already grating on her nerves. She's trying not to be harsh towards him, after all, today is the day he'll have to say goodbye to his wife, girlfriend, or whatever the woman is to the him. Sango still isn't clear on the matter.

Sango stops at the traffic light, using the opportunity to sneak a glance over to the thief. She raises an eyebrow at him when she sees him. His arms crossed over his chest, with his head bowed letting his long black hair hide most of his face. Even though she can't see his eyes through all his hair, she realizes intuitively that he's asleep because of his gentle breathing. 'did he get any sleep last night?' She thinks to herself. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the light turn green. Giving her full attention back to the road, Sango drives forward.

-

"Ow!" Inuyasha shouts more from surprise than hurt. It takes him a moment to take in his surroundings. Just a few seconds ago he was asleep in the policewoman's car. Looking to his right, he notices the mentioned person standing at his side, his door opened as she waits for him to get out.

Inuyasha yawns a bit before climbing out of the car and into the parking lot. He blinks a bit from the sunlight as he stares up at the large sign on top of the building. He raises an eyebrow as he reads it, "Yura's Clothes and Saloon?" He glances over to Sango questioningly, "What the hell is this?"

Sango rolls her eyes at the seemingly dumb question, "It's exactly what it says. It's a clothing store with a saloon built into it. I'll get the clothes you need while you get your hair..." Both her brows raise suggestively.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Sango is suggesting, and Inuyasha won't have any of it, "There's no way in hell I'm letting someone hack off my hair. It took me years to grow it this long and I don't plan on getting rid of it anytime soon." Inuyasha crosses his arms, a sign that tells her the argument is over.

Sango raises a hand and shakes her head, "I only meant for you to get it washed and dry." The corners of her lips twitch as she holds back a smirk that's threatening to break, "After all, when was the last time you had it cleaned?" Sango gives a small shudder as a new thought crosses her mind, "Or bathed for that matter."

Inuyasha doesn't say anything. Although, by the way his face is turning slightly red, Sango figures she brought up an embarrassing subject, that or he's just really mad. Inuyasha continues to shoot the woman a soft gentle glare, one that could easily make anyone cower. Crossing his arms, Inuyasha crosses his arms and turns his head to the side, "Feh..."

"Good... Now let's go inside." Inuyasha continues to mutter a few profanities under his breath as he follows Sango through the sliding doors. He immediately picks up the scent of various hair sprays and cleaners from the saloon that's located a few meters away from the entrance. Sango makes a straight shot towards the saloon with a grumbling thief in tow. Sango waits at the counter for someone to help them.

A young woman with dark brown eyes and short black hair heads over to the counter. "Good day. I'm Yura, the owner of this establishment. How can I help you?"

Sango forces a smile as she yanks Inuyasha over to the counter, "My friend here needs his hair washed and dried." She explains as Inuyasha pries his arm free from her grasp.

Yura covers her mouth with her hand in shock, "Oh my.." She suddenly says as she stares at Inuyasha. Her eyes go wide before she grabs Inuyasha's hair and tugging his upper half over the counter.

"Yeow! Watch it wench!" Inuyasha shouts in annoyance.

"Oh dear... such dirty hair. " She comments as she examines Inuyasha's hair, "And look at these split ends. You haven't been taking care of your hair very well. Such beautiful hair being destroyed. You have got to be the must have the most uncared hair I've seen yet."

Inuyasha's cheeks turn pink from his embarrassment, "Feh, forget this wench. I don't need this, my hair is perfectly fine the way it is." Inuyasha tries to straighten up, but Yura tugs him back down.

Sango can feel her smile dropping with the thief's behavior. Through tightly clenched teeth Sango asks, "Do you think you can have one of your employees take care of it?"

"Oh dear no, I most certainly can not." Yura replies. Inuyasha smirks at the reply, "I'll personally take care of this."

"What?" Inuyasha shouts. "I don't want you're freaky hands anywhere near me!"

"Thank you.." Sango replies, trying to ignore Inuyasha, "I'll be back to pay for the bill."

"Yes, yes." Yura walks around the counter, Inuyasha's hair still in her hands. With a tug of his hair, Yura pulls Inuyasha to the back, "Come sir. It's time you get a crash course lesson on how you should care for your hair." Inuyasha protests all the way.

-

'Hmm...' Sango bite her bottom lip as she looks at the various shirts, tapping her foot in thought. 'What would fit him...' She's only been away from the saloon for ten minutes searching for some decent clothes for the thief and already she's growing irritated. She's never actually shopped for a guy before, well except Kohaku. But that was when he was just a kid. 'Kohaku...'

"Do you need any help miss?" Sango's thoughts are interrupted.

Turning around, Sango notices a man who works in the men's clothing department, "Oh um... Yes! Maybe you could. I need to find some clothes for... a friend of mine. They need to be something decent.. um.. formal I'd say."

The man gives a smile, "And what is the 'special' occasion for this.. friend of yours?" The man asks.

Sango crosses her arms, her eyes narrowing into thin slits. It's pretty obvious what this man is thinking. If she wasn't a police officer she'd give the guy a good smack or two, "A funeral." She replies harshly, not the least bit amused by the man.

"Oh.. I apologize... I did not know." The man looks around nervously, expecting Sango's 'friend' to be somewhere near. Lucky for him, Inuyasha isn't around, "Um.. right.. Do you know his measurements?"

"Um... measurement?" Sango trails off for a moment, "Uh... He's about this tall, "Sango raises her hand a few inches above her own head, "Um... he's lean but... muscular.." Sango adds the last bit, remembering how Inuyasha looked the night she hit him with her car, "And... um... wide shoulders?" She explains, almost uncertain.

"That... might work... here come with me."

-

"How's that?" Yura asks.

"That's fucking freezing wench!" Inuyasha shouts as Yura washes the shampoo out of his hair. Inuyasha has about had it with the nitwit. First she pulls him to a seat, nearly tearing his hair out of his skull in the process. Then she burns his face with steaming hot water, sprays shampoo in his eyes, turns out she used the wrong shampoo. It wasn't the right 'formula' for his hair. Had to wash that out, and rewash it, effectively burning his face again. Then she has to wash his hair AGAIN because she claims it needs to be cleaned again to get the remainders of the last shampoo out.

'Clean the remainders of the last shampoo out, what the hell? I'm not an expert on hair but is it me or does that make any sense?' Inuyasha gives an annoyed "Feh.." 'Stupid wench.'

"Okay.. Now we need to try it!" Yura exclaims as she pulls the thief up into a sitting position. Inuyasha stares at her nervously as she arms herself with two hair dryers. "Now sit still" Yura commands as she turns both hair dryers on.

-

"And the total comes out to be... four-hundred and sixty-five dollars and eleven cents." The clerk behind the counter says.

"Four-hundred and sixty-five dollars?" Sango nearly shrieks. She did say she was going to buy Inuyasha some decent clothes, but this is ridiculous. Grumbling over 'over priced clothes' Sango decides to write a check for the amount, 'There goes this week's paycheck.'

"Here's your receipt miss. Have a nice day."

Sango grabs the receipt and the plastic bags before turning around to head back towards the saloon. She just prays that it doesn't cost that much to clean the pickpocket's hair. The officer weaves her way through the aisles and walks into the saloon. Upon walking in, she immediately hears some commotion in the back. She tries to glances around the wall behind the counter to see what's happening.

"You're not washing it again!"

"But you have such fine hair. It needs to have treatment."

"What the- Why do you have scissors?"

"Oh don't worry, its just a little trim."

"Stay the hell away from my hair!" There's a buzzing noise followed by Yura's shriek.

Sango resists the urge to run into the back when she hears a few crashing sounds followed by glass shattering. There's a few more choice words being said from who can only be Inuyasha. She sees Inuyasha walk around to the front, his lips pressed into a fine scowl; it was hard to miss his twitching eyes as well. Seeing Sango at the counter, Inuyasha immediately asks, "Can we go now, these people are insane?"

Sango tilts her head to the side as she examines Inuyasha's hair. It no longer looks greasy and patted to his head. It has a healthy shine to it and looks really soft, making Sango get the urge to reach out and grab a strand of his hair to see how soft it really is.

Sango shakes herself out of her thoughts, "I just have to wait to pay."

Inuyasha crosses his arms and glances around, "Um... I was suppose to tell you not to worry about it. Getting my hair clean was good enough. Feh... The woman is weird."

"Oh..." Sango says a bit uncertain, "I'll just... leave a tip on the counter." She isn't sure she believes what the pickpocket just told her, but from what Yura seems like to her, it could very well be possible. She pulls a twenty out of her purse and puts it on the counter, "Alright... lets go."

Inuyasha follows Sango for a few steps then stops. Turning around, he picks up the twenty off the counter and shoves it in his pocket before catching up with Sango. Of course he'd been lying when he told the officer what Yura had supposedly said. Does he care? No. Besides, he doubts she'll be stepping out to the counter any time soon.

Yura stared at her reflection in the mirror with disbelief. With her mouth open wide in shock, she slowly raised her hand up to her head. Her eyes never breaking there gaze from the bold line down the middle of her head. "M-my... my beautiful hair." Tears fill her eyes.

-

Sango releases another impatient breath as she continues to stare at her bathroom door; her arms crossed and her finger drumming on her bicep. She had told the thief to take a shower before putting on the clothes she gave him on. That was an hour and a half ago. The shower had finally stopped a half hour ago. Sango doesn't see why it's taking him so long to get into the clothes she gave him. Sango knocks on the bathroom door softly, thinking that he may have drowned in the toilet or something, "Are you almost done in there?"

There's a moment of silence before Inuyasha responds, "Shut up! I'm almost done."

Sango crosses her arms again, "What is taking you so long? Do all guys take this long to get dressed?"

"Either be quiet or come in and help."

Sango steps back away from the door, feeling her face heat up slightly at the suggestion. She quickly brushes it off, but remains quiet nevertheless. The doorknob rattles a bit as the pickpocket unlocks it. He opens the door and takes a step out.

Sango collapses in shock. 'Wow...' Inuyasha no longer has his protective layer of dirt and scum surrounding his skin. The dirt and grime made his skin appear to be tan but in reality he's white. The clothes that Sango got him fit him perfectly, not too tight, and not too loose. A black pair of dress pants, a buttoned up dress shirt that's tucked into his pants; he has the black jacket over his white shirt. Sango glances down to the object in Inuyasha's hand, noticing it as the tie she got him.

"Curse this thing!" Inuyasha yells, waving the tie around, "I don't need to wear this and I'm not going to." He hurls it across the room.

Sango sighs and shakes her head tiredly. "Alright... We have a half hour to get there. No time to waste." Inuyasha doesn't comment as they walk out the door.

-

"Okay.. we're in." Sango announces as they walk into the church. They stand at the doors for a moment as they stare at all the people gathered in the church. She pulls Inuyasha to a corner, "Stand right here, you don't want anyone recognizing you." She says, keeping her voice low.

"Like hell I will. Besides, none of these people won't recognize me. I don't know any of them." Inuyasha crosses his arms in annoyance.

Sango closes her eyes and sighs, trying to keep her temper, "Look... you're still being searched for by police. There happens to be a few of them wandering around here. You can't go anywhere that's out in the open."

"So you want me to stand in a damn corner, looking like a complete jackass?"

"Right." Sango replies with a small smile before turning around and walking away.

Inuyasha's nose scrunches in annoyance. He crosses his arms and leans back against the wall as he listens to the priest read out of the bible. As if Inuyasha would actually pay attention to what the old geezer is saying. He glances around the church, hoping he'd spot Sango somewhere. 'Damnit... where the hell did she go?' He glances to the benches thinking that she might have sat down.

He didn't find her, but he did find someone else. 'What the hell is that monk doing here? This isn't his church. He shouldn't be here.' Miroku shouldn't be there, and yet he is. There's no mistake that it's him. He's wearing the robes he's always wearing. He's sitting in the second row of benches, listening to the priest intently.

"I will now ask the friends to come up to say their final farewell."

Inuyasha's hand involuntarily twitched. He stays where he is as he watches people stand up and walk over to the coffin. Inuyasha watches as Miroku walks over to the priest and says something. The old priest smiles and pats a hand on Miroku's shoulder. 'Must be the monk's mentor.' Inuyasha thinks to himself.

Seeing that the line has finishes up, the old priest speaks up, "Now will the family members can come up."

Inuyasha watches the people file up. For a moment he just stared at the line, watching as the line dwindled down. He waits until there's only three people left in the line before he pushes himself off the wall and walks towards the line. He keeps his head bowed, his hair masking his face as he passes the people sitting on the church benches. The people stare at him, while some begin whispering to each other. By the time Inuyasha reaches the line, that last person is walking away. He steps up to the coffin and looks down at the dead woman in the coffin.

For a moment he just stared at Kagome's lifeless face, 'Damnit, why couldn't you just accept me? If you did we would've of been together. Then I would have been there to keep you safe, stupid girl.' Inuyasha blinks his tears away, 'Not only are you gone, but now Shippo is missing, OUR son disappeared, possibly dead. This is all your fault, you know that? If you had just let us be a family, for Shippo's sake at least, you would still be alive, and Shippo wouldn't be missing. Or you could have just let me stay with you that night... I was drunk, you tossed me out... And now I'm helping a damn cop try to catch whoever killed you... I... I hate you. You never gave me a single chance, no matter what I did, no matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't trust me. Was it to protect Shippo? Protect him from someone like me? Or because of the time at Kikyo's party? Is it something else? Now I'll never know... For that I hate you.'

Inuyasha had no idea he was gripping the edge of the coffin so tightly. Inuyasha took another moment to stare at Kagome's face, taking in her features one last time. She looks so different to him now. Her face looks a bit thinner than usual. Inuyasha guesses because every time he's seen her, she was scowling at him. Her hair looks a bit thinner, and more straight than normal. The people who did her makeup and everything did a poor just, in Inuyasha's opinion.

Inuyasha squints his eyes a bit as he stares at a small round mark underneath Kagome's bottom lip. Inuyasha lets out an annoyed sigh, they couldn't even cover all her freckles up with the makeup. Inuyasha's tempted to find the person and beat him senseless. Kagome doesn't look like herself with makeup on, she's never worn makeup before, not that he knows anyway. It makes her look, strange.

Inuyasha ignores all the whispering behind him, he ignores everything around him as he says his goodbye. That is until he feels a few hands being placed on his shoulders. Turning around quickly, he sees several police officers standing behind him, 'Oh hell...' Inuyasha knew he doesn't have a chance at getting away, not with them surrounding him like this.

"You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent.Anything.." The police officer is cut off by Inuyasha.

"I say or do can and will be used against me in the court of law. Yeah, yeah. I know my rights. Just hurry the hell up." Inuyasha says, a bit pissed. They snap a pair of handcuffs on him. Pulling him towards the exit of the church. Inuyasha turns his gaze to Miroku as he passes him. The young priest looks at him, eyes full of pity. Inuyasha notices Sango as they pass by her, her mouth parted slightly, and her eyes wide in surprise as she watches him being pulled away. Inuyasha shakes his head a moment before bowing his head.

That's it everyone! I finally managed to get this chapter done! Now that this is up, the REAL fun can begin HEEEHEEEHEE! So let me know what you think. Drop me a review and I'll get the next chapter out quicker for you! I'll give you a hint as to what's happening in the next chapter... Pretty Boy... There's your hint! Think, Think, Think! TTNC!


	12. Wrongfully Accused

Hey! Hey! Hey! What's up y'all! Well I just came back form my school's semi-formal (God was that a nightmare, not only can I not dance, but apparently no one else can either.) And while coming home, I had the sudden inspiration to write this chapter up, cuz I know that, not only myself, but all of you are anxious for this also. Hee hee hee! If you think there's no possible way for me to make anymore twists in this story, than prepare yourselves, not for this chapter, but for upcoming ones. (Wicked laughter) Anyways, thanks for all the great feedback, it really fuels my creativity! Now let's see... (Looks at clock.) It's now one in the morning... Time to pull an all nighter. I always did write better when I'm half asleep §0)

Disclaimer- I don't own Godzilla or any of it's monsters... Oh wait... this is Inuyasha, Oops!

__

Wrongfully Accused

Inuyasha continued to drum his fingers on the small springy bed inside his cell, wishing time would just pass. His cell that he was put in is anything but pleasant. On the other side of the cell is his toilet, something he wouldn't dream of ever using. Rust and a fine layer of grim covers the outside of it, making anyone gag at the thought of what might be inside of it. He has one barred window, letting the cold air easily into his cell. Then there's the bars keeping him prison. He spent the majority of his first night trying to break the bars down, he was however, unsuccessful. Then there's the last thing in his cell. His bed.

'If you can consider this a bed.' Thought Inuyasha. The frame is old and shaky. Any movement he makes, no matter how small it is, the frame rocks while letting out a protested squeak that echoes off the walls of his cell. His mattress, dirty while full of rips and holes in it, has springs protrude out the surface, jamming into his body. He doesn't even have a blanket to keep him somewhat warm in the cold cell. He can see his breath when he exhales!

It would probably be more comfortable to sleep on the cold hard floor. If it wasn't so filthy the thief would have. He couldn't believe the sanitation in a cell, the floor has more dirt and grime on it than any back street he was forced to sleep on for a night. Cockroaches had obviously claimed the cell as their home long before Inuyasha had come along. They race across the walls and dive into various cracks in the wall.

One this is for sure, if Inuyasha has to sit in a cell for the rest of his life, or even a year, he'll commit suicide long before he actually pays the time. Don't get him wrong, he would of gladly paid the time for the murders of Koga and Kagome. That is, if he had done it. Well Kagome at least, he couldn't give a rat's ass about 'Wolfie'. But the fact of the matter is Inuyasha didn't kill either of them. Was he a prime suspect? Yes. Did all the evidence point in his direction? Yes. Does he have a chance at getting out of here? Not quite.

Inuyasha isn't sure exactly how long he's been in his cell. He does know that a new day has begun. He hadn't spent that much time in his cell so far. When he was first brought to the station, he was interrogated by several officers. He gave each of them the same answer, 'Someone else did it.' Of course they didn't believe that, and the fact of the matter that he doesn't seem to be in their data base. They think he isn't giving his last name to them because he doesn't want his record to be found. He told them that he doesn't remember it, but they didn't buy that one bit either.

They labeled him what they label everyone without any sort of documents of his 'existence', a ghost. He's a ghost to the system. At least they told as much, not that he actually understood what that meant. He hadn't seen Sango during interrogation or anytime after he saw her last in the church. When he was first arrested, his initial thought was that she backstabbed him. But then he actually thought about it and knew that he was just being a dumb-ass again. If she was going to bring him in, she could of done it when he was practically begging her to take him to jail so he could rot the rest of his life in prison. Looking around now, Inuyasha can't believe he had actually thought about living his life in prison when he believed he killed Kagome.

Inuyasha knows for a fact he wouldn't have been able to do it. He'd of hanged himself by his shoelaces after some time. And if they broke, he'd hang himself by his hair, it's certainly long enough. One thing is for sure, prison sucks. Not only is it a scum-hole, but it's unbearably boring. No wonder there's so many prisoners who die when there's a fight. The fight is started because they're bored, and they let themselves get killed to escape a life of boredom.

Inuyasha glances out of his cell as the sound of the guards footsteps is heard as he makes his hourly patrol. Unlike all the other times however, the guard doesn't pass by his cell, he stops in front of his cell, "Get up!" The guard orders.

Inuyasha can't help roll his eyes, "Why the hell should I?"

"You have a visitor."

That got Inuyasha's attention. Kicking himself off his bed, Inuyasha walks over to the bars. After unlocking his door, he snaps a pair of handcuffs on Inuyasha along with some shackles. 'As if someone would be dumb enough to believe they could escape from a prison.' Iunyasha thinks to himself before he's led down the long hall of cells. Inuyasha doesn't even give the other prisoners a side glance as he passes their cells. 'So who could actually be visiting me?' Inuyasha wonders, he doesn't know anyone, well anyone who'd waste their time to visit him anyway.

Reaching the end of the hall, Inuyasha is led through a door to a bright room. The room is separated by some benches, and a glass shield that raises all the way to the ceiling. Hanging on the side of the small cubicles that the seat are separated into, are telephones. Inuyasha is led to the seat in the middle. Inuyasha sits down in his seat and stares at the person's back who's sitting in front of him. It's obviously a man, that much Inuyasha knew by just looking at him, but who is he? Finally the person in front of him turns around, Inuyasha instantly recognizes the face, 'How the hell did he know I was in here?' Inuyasha wonders to himself.

Miroku picks up the phone on his side and points to the one on Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha nods his head in understanding as he picks the phone up. "Hello Inuyasha. I see you got yourself in some trouble." Miroku greets, stating the obvious.

Inuyasha scowls in annoyance, "How the hell did you know I was here?"

The young priest raises an amused eyebrow at Inuyasha, "Well side from being at the church form which you were arrested, you were on the front page of this morning's newspaper."

"I was?" Inuyasha blinks dumbly. Miroku nods his head and bends down to pick up the newspaper laying at his feet. He holds the front page up to the glass, letting Inuyasha read it. "Murderer caught last-night at church." Inuyasha reads out loud. "I'm not a murderer!" Inuyasha shouts, growing angry.

Miroku shrugs his shoulders, "Well it's not what everyone reading the paper thinks. They think you killed some punk kid, your own son, and the mother of your child. They're happy to see you thrown behind bars."

"You're not helping my situation any." Inuyasha says through clenched teeth.

"Help you? I'm not here to help you. There's nothing I can do." Miroku replies calmly.

"Than why the hell are you here?"

"I just decided to see how my friend was fairing." Miroku replies, giving Inuyasha a friendly smile. "But don't worry, the truth will come out soon enough. Just you wait. God won't let you die."

"Die?" Inuyasha repeats in confusion.

"Look at the time, sorry, but I got to get back to the church. I'm not even suppose to leave it. I'll see you again sometime." Miroku hangs his phone up before he can hear anything else that Inuyasha has to say. He tucks his newspaper under his arm and waves goodbye to Inuyasha before walking towards the door in the back of the room. Miroku steps aside upon opening it, "Oh go ahead miss." He holds his arms out and bows. The woman raises an eyebrow at him before walking in, oblivious to where Miroku's eyes are glued on as she walks by. After another moment, Miroku leaves the room.

Inuyasha sits in his seat starring as Sango walks up to the seat in front of him. Sango gives a small smile before picking up the phone, "Who was that?" She immediately asks.

Inuyasha is shaken out of his reveries at the sound of the officer's voice, "No one, just a friend."

"How'd he get in?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Through the door of course." Sango gives a thoughtful look, making Inuyasha curious, "Is there something wrong?"

"You're under high security surveillance right now. The only people allowed to visit you are lawyers and officers." Sango explains. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders uncaringly, "Anyway... how are you?" Sango asks not knowing what else to say at the moment.

"How am I? How am I?" Inuyasha repeats, not believing he's hearing such a stupid question, "How do you think I'm fucking doing? Well I'm just dandy! The cell I'm currently in has so much grime covering every last inch of it that I can literally scrape it off with my nails. I wouldn't be caught dead using the disease breeder they call a toilet, and I have so many cockroaches I can talk to when I feel lonely!"

"Geez... I was just asking, you don't need to bite my head off." Sango says in annoyance.

"Than don't ask stupid questions. Am I getting out of here or what?" Inuyasha asks, wishing, hoping, and praying that he'll get out soon enough.

Sango frowns at the question, "That's kind of the reason why I came down, to let you know what's going on. I told the department everything I know about this case. I told them again that you didn't kill Koga, because it's simply impossible that you were the one to shoot him in the back of the head. I told them that there's someone else out there who's been framing you, or trying to kill you."

"And?" Inuyasha questions, wanting to know what happened.

"They.. didn't believe any of it. They said I don't have any hard evidence that would justify my theories. So you're still the suspect." Sango says regrettably.

"Damnit."

Sango bites her bottom lip, not sure she should tell him the last part of her news, "That's not all either."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the officer, "What do you mean?" Not entirely sure he wants to know or not.

"You'll be going to court in one week."

"Well I kind of figured that would happen sooner of later. So what?"

"They put... the death penalty on the table." Sango manages to say, albeit with much trouble.

"..." For a moment Inuyasha is silent. Slowly Inuyasha begins to chuckle, and soon those chuckles turn into tears of laughter. "Oh this is rich!" Inuyasha manages to choke out, "I'm going to be killed for something I didn't do." Inuyasha can't help but laugh at the thought. He could be sentenced for life for all the things he's done in his life, but instead he's going to be sentenced to death for something he didn't do.

Sango just sits there starring at the prisoner, not entirely sure on his sanity at the moment. She suspected him to possibly be stunned to silent, or throwing a fit would be the most logical thing for him, but this? If one night in prison had really made him crazy, she wonders what the effects of a life sentence would do. "Um... I'm trying everything I can to prove your innocence."

Inuyasha gets a hold of himself. He shakes his head at her, "Don't even bother. You and I both know there isn't anything you can do. It would take a miracle to save my ass now. Let's face it. I'm going to be sentenced to death."

Needless to say, the seriousness in his voice was enough to scare Sango. She can't believe he's giving up so quickly. So what if all the evidence is pointing towards him, and that he probably has no way of winning in the courts. That doesn't mean he should just give up and go with it. That's stupid. "You-"

"I'm fine, really." Inuyasha cuts her off. Sango opens her mouth to reply again but is cut off again, "See you later." Inuyasha says before hanging up the phone. He turns away from the glass towards the guard, "Hey, I'm done." He announces.

"Good, now move it." The guard shoves Inuyasha towards the door. They leave Sango alone in the room to just stare at the place Inuyasha was just a few moments ago.

-

'Three days... has it really been just five days? To think, a week ago I was living on the streets, blaming myself for things I haven't done. I was ready to hand myself into the authorities. I even try to, but that damn cop had to go and tell me it wasn't my fault. Then she takes me to Kagome's funeral where I get arrested anyway. Then I find out that I'm going on trial, where I'll most likely get the death sentence. This really is a load of shit.'

Inuyasha shakes his head as he stares up at the moldy ceiling of his cell. It had been three days since Sango had visited him, or anyone for that matter. In those last few days he learned a few important things. No matter how hard you try not to, you'll eventually be forced to use the toilet. The food in prisons are worse then anything he's ever had. It's boring, though he already knew that much from his first night. And the most important one of all. All the guards are a bunch of assholes. Every last one of them. They seem to think that prisoners are nothing but caged animals. Treating and talking to them like shit.

If Inuyasha's hit, shoved, or touched by another guard again, he's going to strangle them with a pair of handcuffs. He's already being charged with murder, might as well make it at least true. He'd be doing the whole place a favor by strangling a few choice guards. It took awhile for Inuyasha to find a way to pass the time but he finally found one. He made a game with the cockroaches, when they come out of the cracks, Inuyasha smashes them with his shoe. It's kind of like the game with the groundhogs and the mallet when you think about it.

And if there's no cockroaches, Inuyasha usually stares out his window. Not that there's much to see but the trees. His cell happens to be on the first floor so he can see into the woods and stare at all the furry creatures prancing around all happy and carefree, it made him want to choke the life out of those furry creatures.

Inuyasha sighs before rolling over onto his stomach and laying his chin down on his crossed arms. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha tries to get will himself to sleep, having nothing better to do. It takes a few minutes before he feels himself slipping into that lull state, and just when it seems like he's going to fall asleep, he's interrupted by several pairs of footsteps echoing throughout the prison. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha sits up and stare outside his bars, wondering why there's so many people heading down the hall of cells.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the sight of a dozen officers standing in front of his cell, 'Is it time for the trial already?' Inuyasha thinks. He can't believe it's been a week already. One of the guards unlocks his cell. Jumping off his mattress, Inuyasha walks over and holds out his hands, ready to have them cuffed. The guard steps to the side and another officer steps up.

What happened next, shocked Inuyasha beyond words. The officer began shaking his hand, "I am the chief of police, let me be the first one to apologize to you. We had wrongfully accused you. Someone in your position couldn't have possibly be a murderer. I'm ashamed to think that we believed you were capable of such a thing." Then he stepped back, letting the other officer's take turns shaking his hand.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do. Heck, he didn't even know what to think besides, 'What the hell?' Is he dreaming? Maybe he fell asleep on the mattress after all, and he's just imagining all these things in his dreams. The chief of police again steps forward, "Again I apologize. If you had just told us who you are it would have saved us a lot of time and trouble. Next time you-"

Inuyasha has heard enough, he can't take it anymore. Not only does everything seem wrong and strange, but it's beginning to confuse the hell out of him, "What the hell is going on?" He demands, not understanding what's happening.

All the officers fall into silence, surprised at his sudden outburst. The chief clears his throat, being the first to overcome his surprise, "I apologize for not having told you sooner. You're free to go now."

"..." Inuyasha's brows shoot up to his hairline, "What?" He says barely audible.

"You're brother told us the situation." The chief explains, "He's taking you home."

"Brother? Home? What the hell?" Inuyasha's mind feels like it's suddenly spinning. 'What the hell are they talking about?' He thinks to himself. He's so confused and distorted that he doesn't realize that the officers are leading him out of the cells. Inuyasha finally snaps to when he finds himself standing outside the prison, the dozen or so officer's standing behind him. Inuyasha's gaze lands on the man in front of him. He's a lean man, with long black hair and reddish brown eyes. He's wearing what appears to be a business suite. Across his face is a smile, albeit it appears more forced than sincere. Inuyasha doesn't like him. 'So this is suppose to be my so-called brother?' He thinks to himself, before voicing his thoughts, "So you're my brother?" Inuyasha practically spits the word out.

The man gives a short laugh, "Oh heavens no!" He shakes his head, calming himself down, "I'm your brother's top executive, he sent me hear to pick you up and take you back."

Inuyasha scowls and crosses his arms, "So who the hell are you?"

The smile on the man's face widens just a bit, "Naraku."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the man. The chief clears his throat, trying to get Inuyasha's attention. The pickpocket turns around, "Uh yes... Well these are a few of my best men. The one of your choice shall accompany you."

"What?" Inuyasha asks confused.

"For protection." Naraku intervenes, "After all, there's someone who's after you, correct? Which is why we had you hide yourself on the streets, acting as a common street rat. But now that he knows, it's no longer safe." Naraku gave him a look that clearly asks, 'Understand?'

Slowly, Inuyasha nods his head, not exactly sure what he's agreeing to. Turning back around, he looks around the group of officers, not liking any of them. He turns to the chief, "Let me get this straight. The cop of my choice will be coming with us?"

The chief nods his head, "Yes and he will be living at the estate until the investigation is over."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow at the mention an estate, 'Whoa... This can't really be my brother, too much money.' Than again, he never knew his brother or his father for that matter. He wonders if it's really him. And if it is, how'd he find him, or better yet, why did he find him? "Does my choice have to be between these dimwits?" Inuyasha asks, referring to the other officers.

"Well... no. Not exactly." The chief replies.

"Can we please hurry things up. We have much to discuss." Naraku presses.

Inuyasha brushes him off with a wave of his hand, "Yeah, Yeah. Alright... So I have the pick of the entire force right?"

"Yes, everyone on our force is the most highly skilled, well capable of keeping you protected." The chief exclaims, his voice filled with pride for his department.

A smirk slowly forms across Inuyasha's lips. Crossing his arms, Inuyasha taps his foot, acting as if he were debating something, even though he isn't. He already knows who he's going to pick. But they don't need to know that. "Okay... I've made my decision."

"Yes?" The chief asks.

"How about that cop named Sango?" Inuyasha suggests.

"Sango?" The chief glances over to Naraku who merely nods his head. "Uh yes! Sango is a great officer. Fully capable of protecting you. I'll radio the department and have her down at the estate. I'm sure she'll be excited for a new case."

"Very well." Naraku cuts in, "We shall leave now. Please get in the car." Naraku tell Inuyasha before walking over to the limo and stepping in. Inuyasha shrugs his shoulder and follows suite.

The chief runs up to the limo, "I apologize again. Give my apologies to Mr. Youhan also!"

'Mr. Youhan?' Inuyasha thinks to himself, 'Where've I heard that before?'

-

Sango rubs her tired eyes, taking her gaze off her computer screen for a moment. 'Damnit... I'm not getting anywhere. How am I suppose to prove his innocence when I don't have any evidence to help him?' Sango examined all her files, documents, and notes on the case over and over again, hoping that she missed something, a vital clue, hidden within all the notes. But she couldn't find anything. There's nothing. If she doesn't find something soon, then Inuyasha won't stand a chance in a trial. 'What to do, what to do.' Sango thinks to herself as she leans back on her computer chair.

"Sango!" Kilala's voice rings throughout the department.

Sango straightens up and turns the computer chair round to see her friend raising across the department while waving a folder in the air. "Kilala? What is it?" Sango questions.

Kilala holds up her hand, signaling her to wait a moment while she catches her breath, "Chief... radioed in... said that you... have a case."

"A new case? I can't have a new case. I'm too busy with the one I have now." Sango explains.

Kilala takes a deep breath, finally catching her breath. Opening up the folder in her hand, she begins reading a document in it. "This morning, at eight hundred hours. Mr. Youhan called the department to speak to the chief of police. After several minutes of discussion over the phone, the chief, along with several other officers drove over to the state prison. There they released a prisoner who was wrongfully accused. However, it there's a man out there who's after the prisoner's life. You are to go to the Youhan Estate, protect the wrongfully accused, and live at the estate until the investigation is over."

"What?" Sango shouts, jumping out of her chain in the process. All discussions in the department stop as everyone turns to look over at Sango. The police officer ignores their stares, "Live there until the investigation is over? There should already be security at a multi-million dollar estate!"

"Uh.. yes... However, the wrongfully accused will need twenty-four hour surveillance" Kilala says after checking the documents.

"Tw-twe-twenty- four hour surveillance?" Sango stutters, "You mean, I have to go where ever this person goes. Be with him for twenty-four hours a day until the investigation is over?"

Kilala nods her head, "That's what the documents say."

"Who exactly is this person?"

"Um..." Kilala skims through the documents, searching for a name, "It's... oh.. That's funny."

"What is?" Sango asks confused.

Kilala glances up from the folder and grins, "It's says here that the person is Mr. Youhan's younger brother. Inuyasha Youhan."

Sango couldn't believe what Kilala just told her.

Damn... I got to stop it here. I know I know. You were all waiting for the appearance of Sessomarouh. But I can't go further, not tonight. Geez... I was working on this chapter till four this morning... I woke up had to go to work, than I get home I had to cook dinner. I finally managed to finish this chapter up. Congrats to all who figured out the whole Mr. Youhan thing... Though the name should of told you in it's self if you ask me. Youhan, Hanyou, get it? lol, did anyone even think about that? Anyway, thanks for all the feedback, it's great. And yes, Sessomarouh will finally make his true appearance in the fic next chapter. I say true appearance because he already made one short appearance in the fic, if anyone can remember or think of the time, heh heh heh. TTNC! Review!


	13. No Place Like Home

Oh crap! Where the heck was I with this story? Erm... What had I planned? Where was I going? Why don't I ever take notes? Oh... I know. Because I think I can remember them! And you know what? That's not true because I totally, absolutely, unmistakably for-... Oh...Never mind. I remember now Howdy everyone! Been awhile, nay? Sorry. I kind of got caught up in a new story of mine and my older ones. Almost finished with some of my older ones, finally! Well, sorry for the wait. I know y'all been dying to read this next chapter! Hee Hee!

Diclaimer- No more, nope, no more. That's it. This is the last time I'm saying this, and you know how I'm going to accomplish this? Like this. I don't own Inuyasha, times twenty! That will last it for twenty chapters If this will get twenty more chapters. I don't know how much longer this is going to be to tell ya the truth.

__

No Place Like Home

Inuyasha couldn't peal his eyes off the view outside the limousine. His violet eyes wide, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. Inuyasha is, for lack of better words, amazed. It was a two hour drive, Inuyasha was beginning to get tired of sitting around. Then the limousine pulled through a large gate, making its way up a long driveway.

Beautiful sculpted bushes stand on each side of the driveway. Elephants, tigers, hunters, bears, wolves, and other variously shaped bushes are passed by the limo. Inuyasha just sat there unblinking at the acres and acres of greens. No business buildings standing side to side, no scummy apartments crammed together, no streets for bums to live on. Everything was just, natural. Untainted by construction. It was a first time for Inuyasha to see nature at it's most beautiful. Having been living in the city his whole life, he's never seen so much green in one place at one time.

The limo came to a halt and Inuyasha found himself starring at a big large, no massive, mansion. 'Screw mansion, it's a fucking castle!' Inuyasha thinks to himself. He's faintly aware that Naraku is speaking to him, but Inuyasha can't seem to pick up the words as he stares admiringly at the large building, 'Shit, if this guy is really my brother. My family is rich.'

"Are you listening?" Naraku asks, his voice raising a few notches to get the thief's attention.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Whatever." Inuyasha replies, waving the man off as he continues to stare out the window. When Inuyasha described it as a castle, he wasn't far off. The place is massive, two double doors in the front, large windows spread throughout the mansion. It looks like it could possible be three stories. At the sides of the mansion stands two large towers. They tower high above the rest of the mansion.

Inuyasha falls forward, landing on the gravel driveway, having not expected the door to suddenly open. "Watch what you're doing!" Inuyasha yells at the limo driver. Naraku shakes his head as he steps out of the limo, stepping over Inuyasha's sprawled out form. He turns towards another limo as it stops in the back of theirs. Inuyasha pushes himself to his feet and dusts himself off. "Who this?" He asks, shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun.

Naraku glances over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha, "This would be your body guard."

Inuyasha replies with an audible 'Oh,' as he watches the limo driver run around the car to open the back door. For a moment no one steps out. After a few seconds pass, Sango steps out of her car, her gaze never leaving the mansion in front of her as she's stuck in a trance. Inuyasha smirks a little, evidently, he's not the only one impressed with how much money this guy has. He's never seen the officer so transfixed on something. He has to admit, he could stand there starring at her all day like this.

"Mr. Youhan."

'Where the hell did that come from?' Inuyasha thinks to himself.

"Mr. Youhan."

'Well... I guess she isn't that bad looking. Well... I knew that before. I knew that the night she ran me over with her damn car.'

"Mr. Youhan..."

'Hmm... She'll be around me twenty four hours a day.' A smirk appears on Inuyasha's face again, 'I wonder if I could'

"Mr. Youhan!"

Inuyasha jumps in surprise from Naraku's shout. He turns around quickly an snaps at him, "What? And stop calling me that!" Inuyasha adds as a second thought.

Naraku rubs his temples and shakes his head, giving a sigh of annoyance, "Top executive and I'm stuck playing tour guide." Naraku grumbles to himself. He glances back up to Inuyasha, "We'll be going in now." He announces.

"So I get to meet this Good Ol' Brother of mine now." Inuyasha comments, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mr. Youhan is a very busy man. I'm afraid you won't be seeing him for awhile. He has important matters to attend to." Naraku replies heading towards the front door.

"More important then meeting his lost brother?" Inuyasha asks, not noticing Sango stepping up to his side.

Naraku stops and turns around, a cold smile spreading across his face, "Don't get me wrong. Meeting a family member that's been living like a lowlife his whole life is important to Mr. Youhan. But this business requires a lot of attention. He can't simply drop everything to meet... you."

Inuyasha narrows his eyes at Naraku, not liking the tone in his voice. 'So, I'm just a disgusting lowlife, am I?' He thinks to himself all the while thinking of various techniques to torture Naraku.

"May I ask where I should put my things?" Sango speaks up before the two get caught up into a verbal war.

Naraku directs his gaze over to the officer. He gives her a quick look through, "Your luggage will be brought up to your room." He announces be fore turning around and entering the mansion, "Hurry up. There's much to be done today."

Inuyasha grinds his teeth, glaring at Naraku's retreating form, "I don't like this jackass." He says to himself. He gaze snaps to Sango as she walks up ahead, not saying a word to him, "Well aren't you the anxious one." Inuyasha calls out before following her in.

Inuyasha stops at Sango's side, his gaze landing on Naraku as he speaks to some woman. They seem to be arguing quietly to each other, too quiet for Inuyasha to pick up walk they're saying. Finally the woman hangs her head in defeat and heads over to the two, "You must be Mr. Youhan's younger brother, Inuyasha. " The woman comments as she stops in front of them.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, giving a smug look, "Well, she obviously can't be his brother." Inuyasha comments, referring to Sango. Sango in turn, rubs her temples in aggravation.

The woman sucks in her lips, obviously biting back a retort. She lets out a soft breath, "And you are?" She asks the officer.

"Sango Slayer. I'll be the one watching him." Sango replies confidently.

The woman nods her head, "My name is Kagura. I'm Naraku's assistant. I'll be showing you around."

"Aw... You mean we don't get the jackass as a tour guide?" Inuyasha asks, feigning disappointment. Sango elbows him in his side, "Oof! What the hell wench!"

"Behave yourself." Sango snaps.

"I'll do what the hell I want." Inuyasha crosses his arms and scowls.

Kagura looks between the two in amusement, "Well, that was an interesting display. You'll have to forgive Naraku, he may still be a bit upset about losing his position as Vice President of Youhan's."

"Youhan's?" Sango repeats questioningly.

Kagura nods her head, "Mr. Youhan's father had named the business after the family name."

"So Why'd the jackass lose Vice President?" Inuyasha asks, not particularly interested.

"Because you appeared." Kagura replies. Upon the set of confused looks, Kagura smiles in amusement, "Youhan's is a family business. Your brother was the V.P. when your father was alive. He's president now, and you're the V.P."

"What?" Inuyasha snaps, "You have to be screwing with me. Why the hell would I be the Vice President? I don't even know what this business does!" Inuyasha flails his arms above his head in exaggeration.

"It'll all be explained to you." Kagura replies coolly, "As for why you're the new V.P. around here. Like I said, Youhan's is a family business. You becoming the Vice President was written in your father's Will."

"My father's Will?" Inuyasha repeats softly.

Sango glances at Inuyasha for a moment before turning back to Kagura, "How did he die? I saw the report on the news but... I didn't catch the reasons of his death."

"Sickness." Kagura turns around and begins heading up the stairs, "Let me show the two of you to your room."

"Room? You mean as in there's one?" Sango asks uncertainly. "We're sharing a room?"

Kagura turns around and raises an eyebrow. Inuyasha shoves his hands in his pockets and glances off into space, not paying attention to the conversation. "I'm afraid there's only one room open. The rest are already occupied with staff members." Kagura explains, a half smile tugs onto her lips, "Besides, you are to guarding him twenty-four hours a day, correct?"

"Yeah but-"

"Good." Kagura cuts her off, "Then there's no problems. The room is large enough to fit both of you." Naraku's assistant leads them over to the East Wing on the second floor. They travel down the hall, passing several doors at the side. They stop in front of a large door at the end of the hall, "Here it is. Feel free to ask the staff for anything." Kagura turns around to leave them outside their room.

"Wait a minute." Sango stops her, "Weren't you suppose to show us around?"

Kagura shrugs her shoulders, "Another day. I have more pressing matters to go to. Besides, it isn't like you need me to hold your hand to walk around."

"But I have a job to do!" Sango shouts. Kagura however, doesn't pay any attention to her as she walks away. Sango sighs and rubs her temples in aggravation. 'Why does it seem like everyone here is against us?"

"Whoa..."

Sango hears Inuyasha from behind her. She turns around and walks into the room to see what had seemingly amazed Inuyasha. Sango's eyes widen a bit as she blinks in surprise at the large bedroom. The flooring is wood, that shines from being freshly polished. Red drapes hang off of the large windows, the view of the fields outside can be seen from the window. There's a large cherry wood dresser at the right side, a large mirror standing above it. Down at the other end of the room there's a large television, a couch set up in front of it. There's a small mini fridge in the corner near the television. There's a door open that leads to what looks like a large bathroom. There's a pair of sliding glass doors that lead out to the deck.

Those were the small details that Sango picked up after one very important one, the only one that matters in her opinion. 'One bed.' One incredibly large king sized bed with crimson sheets. Evidently, Inuyasha had not noticed this detail since he was heading over to the television. 'Maybe I can ask to have another one brought up here.' Sango thinks to herself.

Inuyasha chuckles to himself as he heads over to the large television, laughing silently to himself at the officer's distressed looks. The reasons of her distress wasn't hard to figure out. She had been staring at the bed for a few minutes now, the only bed. Apparently she doesn't like the idea of sharing a bed. Inuyasha stops in front of the television and tilts his head to the side. It's definitely a much better one than the piece of junk Sango has in her apartment. Inuyasha kneels down and presses the power button. Inuyasha presses the button again when it doesn't work. "Piece of shit." Inuyasha exclaims before pounding his fist on top of it.

"Don't do that!" Sango shouts racing towards the television, "What'll you do if you break it, you idiot!"

"It isn't working anyway." Inuyasha mutters to himself as he crosses his arms.

"That's because it's not hooked up." Both Sango and Inuyasha jumps in surprise at the voice. Turning around quickly the find themselves starring at a man. His long silver hair falling to his lower back. His amber eyes are like little orbs of molten gold. He's tall and lean. He has high cheekbones that most men don't have. However, despite his somewhat feminine appearance, his gaze is intimidating. Sango's back feels like something crawled down her spine when his gaze lands on her. From the even line his lips are set in, Sango guessed immediately the guy was most likely coldhearted.

Inuyasha walks around to see the back of the television, annoyed to see the wires not attached, "Who's the jackass who had this unhooked?" Inuyasha demands.

The man raises an eyebrow at Inuyasha, "He's standing before you."

Inuyasha scowls, "And who the hell are you?"

"Sessomarouh. I'm your brother."

"Agh... My brother is so womanly looking." Inuyasha mutters to himself.

"Your social skills are amazing." Sessomarouh comments before rolling his eyes.

Inuyasha crosses his arms, his eye twitching a bit, "So you're the one I'm suppose to thank for getting me out of jail."

"Don't bother. I would have left you there if I had my way." Sessomarouh replies coldly.

"Than why the hell did you get me out?"

"Father's Will specifically said that I could not touch anything until you were found. I could not control the business until you had been brought here. I came up to see who my brother was." Sessomarouh looks Inuyasha up and down, a scowl forming on his lips, "I must say, I'm disappointed. You're dirty, uncivilized, ignorant, and annoying. I can see why father left you on the streets for so long, you fit in perfectly."

Sango couldn't do more than just listen to the exchange of words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This guy, who claims to be Inuyasha's brother, says that he would have left him in jail if he hadn't need him to get his hands on his father's fortune? 'There's something odd here...' Sango's brows furrow in annoyance, 'He looks familiar from somewhere. I swear I've seen him before.' Sango snaps out of her reverie as Inuyasha slams the bedroom door. Apparently, his brother had left, leaving an angry thief behind.

Inuyasha growls in anger as he stomps his way towards the couch, "Now I know why I never cared about finding any family I had, they're all jackasses." He plops down on the couch and lays down.

Sango walks to the couch and looks over the back of it to glance down at Inuyasha, "What are you doing?" She asks in confusion.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to sleep!"

"The bed is over there." Sango replies, pointing over to the large bed.

"You can have it. I'll take the couch." Inuyasha closes his eyes, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"No, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Goddamnit. I said I'll take it already! I've slept on the couch at your place. I'm used to it."

Sango crosses her arms and glares at Inuyasha, "Right, at MY place. Technically, this is YOUR place. So I'll sleep on the couch."

Inuyasha cracks open one eye, a smirk appearing on his face, "My place, my rules. You get the bed and I get the couch."

Sango gives an aggravated noise before marching towards the door. She opens it up and stops to find someone standing in front of it, their hand hovering above it as if they were what to knock, "What?" Sango demands.

The man gulps nervously, "Um... luggage?"

"Just... chuck it somewhere in the room." Sango says before leaving the room to go venture off. Anywhere to get away from Inuyasha.

Okay... I'll admit it right now. This... wasn't a very well written chapter. It's bit rushed as you can tell, it lacks detail. But that's because I wanted to get the two settled in, introduce a few other characters and begin working on Sango's and Inuyasha's building annoy/love relationship, all in one chapter. Now that that's out of the way, (The most aggravating part) I can concentrate on the next chapter. It'll be much better. So until then (Hopefully sooner this time) I'll leave you with this. TTNC!


	14. Don't Give Up

Sorry 'bout the rushed chapter last time. It kind of made it somewhat bad. This one however, will be much better. And some questions will be answered. I know y'all are wondering about a few people, and I know some of ya have hopes that some people are alive. Well this chapter shall give you answers, along with a few more questions, heeheehee!

Disclaimer- OI, I dun know 'bout y'all. But this chum dun own anythin'

__

Don't Give Up

Four days... It's been four days since Sango was dragged into all this. Becoming Inuyasha's personal bodyguard was hell. No, she's not a bodyguard... She's a slave! 'Get me this, get me that! Go do this or that.' It's beginning to rack on her nerves. She's not even suppose to be here, she's a cop, not a bodyguard. While stuck here, there's crime out on the streets she could be stopping.

Besides, it's not like she's needed here. For the past four days, she's seen this place's security. Guards patrol outside and inside, there's security cameras at every corner of the mansion. How much help is she? She's suppose to protect Inuyasha from the person after him, but with all the security already here, she doesn't think she's needed, he has all the protection he needs.

Okay, so maybe she feels a bit useless. And maybe not being able to get any closer to solving this mystery is getting on her nerves. And maybe, just maybe, she's been thinking about a certain thief a lot in the last two or three days. But that's because she's stuck with him twenty-four hours a day. The fact that once he cleans up, he isn't a bad sight to stare at doesn't help matters either. If he could just do something about that attitude of his, she might actually be interested.

Actually, it's not the matter of being interested or not. It's the job. She has a job to do, she's suppose to protect him. Even if he wasn't her job, she isn't so sure anything would come out of it. She's never actually tried the whole 'dating thing'. She never had time to. When she was younger she concentrated on schooling, wanting to be able to get into college. Then her parents died and she had to take care of Kohaku. Once Kohaku disappeared, most of her time went to searching for him, trying to find out whether or not he's alive. It's a bit embarrassing really. A women her age and she's never gone out with a guy, all because she never had the time.

Sango stops walking in the hall and shakes her head, 'Why the hell am I thinking about it?' If Kirara knew what she was thinking of, her friend would be laughing her ass off. Sango, the workaholic, the one who doesn't give guys the time of day, taking an interest in one. One that happens to be her job right now.

Sango looks out the window in the hallway, her gaze settling near the ground. Her brows knit together in question when she spots Inuyasha's brother standing outside standing near a large pine tree. He seems to be speaking to someone, but Sango can't see anyone because of the tree. 'Odd... I didn't think he ever left the mansion.' Sango thinks to herself. And it's true, she never once saw him leave the mansion, than again, she never saw him again after the first day she arrived. 'Wonder who he's talking to.'

Surprisingly, the elder brother turned away from whoever he's speaking to and looked his gaze with Sango's, giving the officer quite a surprise. 'How'd he know I was here?' Sango thinks to herself before ducking away from the window. Shaking her head, Sango continues down the long hallway to fetch Inuyasha his meal.

Sesshomaru grins amusedly at the officer's surprised expression in the window. He watches her until she disappears again, "Is she gone, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turns back to one of his servant. A short old man, one would think the man is actually some sort of troll or something. His entire body is covered with wrinkles, and the dark robes he's wearing is covered with dirt and leaves. "Yes." Sesshomaru answers, "Now as I was saying. I want you to keep an eye on him and report back to me."

The short old man nods his head, "Yes, Yes. As you wish Sesshomaru." The man replies, his voice high pitched and squeaky. "I'll do this job for Sesshomaru as best as I can."

Sesshomaru nods his head and turns back towards the mansion with one final comment thrown over his shoulder, "Don't screw up Jaken."

Sango stands outside the kitchen door, leaning against the wall as she waits for the cook to finish cooking the meal. Why she follows almost every command Inuyasha gives her, she'll never know. He seemed to have forgotten that there's someone out there who's trying to kill him. He also seems to have forgotten that there's still a chance his son could be alive. After all, his son's body was never found.

"What are you doing here?"

Sango nearly jumps out of her skin by the sudden voice in the room. The familiar chill runs down her spine when she notices Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru, in the room with her. Sango glances off to the side, trying to ignore the man's questioning stare. "Getting your brother's meal."

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes at her answer, "You're suppose to be his bodyguard, not his servant."

The corners of Sango's lips lift slightly at the comment, "Well, glad to see someone else knows that."

"Use the servants in the mansion to get his meals. You're suppose to be watching him." Sesshomaru reminds.

"Well he asked me to get it. Besides, you seem to have enough security here to protect him. I'm not really needed." Sango replies casually.

Sesshomaru seemingly ignores her comment and says, "I need to speak to you."

"You are." Sango decides to be smart and point it out.

Sesshomaru graces her with a cold glare, not amused with her joke, "Not here. Somewhere, where others can't listen." Sango blinks in confusion and looks around the room. No one else is in the room at the moment, just the two of them. Before she can point this fact out, Sesshomaru explains all he needs to, "The walls have ears."

Inuyasha yawns bored as he sits on the couch in his room, watching an old episode of the Simpsons. Although it may technically be old, it's new to someone who hasn't had television for the longest time. His stomach occasionally rumbles, reminding him each time that food is on it's way.

For the last four days he's been stuck in his room. He hasn't been asked to do anything, or really told anything. Kagura had said his father's business would be explained to him. But no one has done so yet. Since no one seems to need him, he hasn't found any reason to leave his room, except to occasionally walk around. His so-called 'brother' doesn't seem to be anxious to spend any time with him either. Not that Inuyasha cares, he isn't looking forward to seeing that asshole again.

It didn't take him long to decide he hates him. As a matter of fact, it only took the five minutes that he actually did see him when he first arrived at the mansion. He's suppose to work with him? He can't even stand the guy. he can't really stand anyone in the mansion actually. Naraku, Sesshomaru's top executive, isn't the most likable person either. Kagura is practically the only one Inuyasha can see himself tolerating, and that's because she had the decency to explain a few things to him at least.

Other than the people residing in the mansion, Inuyasha wouldn't mind living in the place. It's actually quite funny. He went from the very bottom to the top in little less than a day. All thanks to his dear jackass of a brother bailing him out of jail. Or maybe he should thank his late father for including him in his Will. Well, whoever's to thank, Inuyasha is comfortable for once. It's nice knowing he has a roof over his head for the time being, and the fact he doesn't have to risk a limb for some food is a comforting thought as well.

He can't remember ever being this at ease. Inuyasha smirks to himself as he leans his head back against the couch, starring up at the ceiling, 'Heh... Who knew money could make everyday seem like paradise? No more worrying about cops. No more worrying about money, or being shot. No more worrying about finding food, or a new place to stay after a month. No more worrying about being hunted by some psychopath. And no more worrying about finding Ship'

Inuyasha blinks up at the ceiling in shock. Had he really just forgotten about Shippo? Had he really given up on him? Inuyasha's brows knit together tightly in anger. He crosses his arms over his chest and returns his gaze to the television in front of him, a scowl painted on his face.

'Don't I feel like a jackass now.' Inuyasha thinks angrily to himself. Here he is, enjoying what money has to offer. Food, a home, personal bodyguards, and servants awaiting his every command. All the while Shippo, his son, could very well be alive out there somewhere, waiting for someone to save him. Than again, he could always be dead too. The thought makes the ex-thief growl in irritation. He isn't going to believe he's dead until he sees a body.

Inuyasha lets out a sigh before turning the television off. He stands up and stretches, his stomach growling in the process. 'Damnit... where the hell is my dinner?' Inuaysha thinks annoyed. He glances around the bedroom; his gaze settles on the dresser at the wall near the couch. He walks over to it and stops in front of it so he may look at his reflecting in the mirror attached to it. Minutes seem to tick by as Inuyasha starred into his own violet eyes, trying to see into his own soul, searching for answers. What is he going to do? How will he find Shippo? Is he alive?

Movement in the mirror caught Inuyasha's attention. Movement that wasn't caused by him. It came from outside his window. Turning around quickly, Inuyasha drew back in surprise at what he saw. Someone is standing outside his window, taping an envelope to the glass. Inuyasha did not dare to move as he watched the person tape it. Then the person gave him a wave, their features hidden in the night.

Inuyasha snaps out of his trance as the person outside his window leaves. The ex-thief doesn't waste any time in running over to the window and opening it up. Walking out onto the roof, he closes the window behind him and grabs the envelope, reading the words on it. '_Hello Friend.'_

Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise. It's him! There's no doubt about it. It's the same man who's been helping him, or messing with him. Inuyasha is still questioning that. The violet eyed boy quickly looks around, and spots the same person running away from the mansion, having climbed down the side of the mansion using a ladder. Without any hesitation, Inuyasha leaps off the roof of the mansion, landing on the hood of a car. He takes off after the man, leaving a large dent in hood, hell bent on finding out who this man is. "STOP!" Inuyasha shouts. The man stops and looks back at Inuyasha, obviously surprised that he's following him. The man begins taking off again, quicker this time. 'Damnit! I hate chases.'

"No on will hear us in here."

Sango hears Sesshomaru say as she follows him into what appears to be an office of some sorts. She stands in the middle of the room, watching Inuyasha's elder half-brother walk around a desk to sit down in a computer chair. He beckons her to take the seat in front of his desk. Uncomfortably, Sango obliges. "What is it you want to talk to me about?" Sango asks immediately, getting straight to the point.

"How long have you been on Inuyasha's case?" Sesshomaru's voice is monotone, as if he were in a business meeting. "How long have you been searching for his... stalker?"

Sango doesn't answer right away, the question taking awhile to sink in. "Oh uh... Well... Not too long. Longer than the rest of the force though."

"I spoke to you're captain. He mentioned you were doing the case without authorization. As a matter of fact, there was never really a case to begin with. How is it you knew something was happening?" Sesshomaru interrogates.

"Well, he came to for help." Sango explains.

"He?" Sesshomaru repeats, slightly confused.

"Your brother."

"You mean Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Sesshomaru's annoyance is easy to pick up in his tone.

"Say what?" Now Sango is the one who's confused.

"Inuyasha."

"Well... who else would I be talking about besides your brother?" Sango crosses her arms, her brows furrow in annoyance.

Sesshomaru raises a questioning eyebrow. He looks like he wants to ask something but he shakes his head, deciding against it. After a moment, he decides to get back on subject, "How well are you with detective work officer?"

Sango tilts her head to the side, confused by the question, "Um... Well.. Detective work and police work are kind of like the same thing I guess."

"Do you know why I asked to speak to you somewhere private?"

"No. All you said was that the walls have ears."

Sesshomaru nods his head once, "Do you know why I asked the captain to have one of his officer's accompany Inuyasha here? And to watch him?"

"Yeah. Because someone out there is trying to kill him. So you wanted someone to protect him. Although, once I've seen this place, it seems you got that handled pretty well." After a moment, Sango asks, "What's with all the questions?"

"Do you know how my father died?" Sesshomaru asks, ignoring Sango's question.

Sango lets out an annoyed breath, growing more and more irritated with all the questions, "Yeah. He died from an illness. It was on the news."

A small cold smile graces Sesshomaru's lips, "Do you honestly believe what you hear in the news officer?"

Sango raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my father was the healthiest man around. He ran miles each morning, kept a well balanced diet, didn't smoke or drink. He was in the best shape of his life when he died. Haven't you ever wondered what illness my father died from? It was never mentioned in the news." Sango isn't sure she likes where this is going, and she's pretty sure she knows exactly where it's going, "My father was never sick officer. He was poisoned. Or in better words for you to understand. He was murdered."

"But.. Why say he was ill?" Sango felt confused more than ever before.

Sesshomaru looked at her coldly, "As I said, the walls have ears. If I were to say he was murdered. I would probably end up like father. That's why I asked your captain to send one of his best here to protect my _'dear' _little brother."

"Wait.. you mean.."

Sesshomaru nods his head and answers before Sango can finish her question, "That's right. The person who killed my father is someone working for me. I can't trust anyone in this mansion except a select few. I have reason to believe Inuyasha's stalker is the very same who killed father. I want you to find out who this person is, while protecting Inuyasha as well."

"What about you?"

Sesshomaru laughs in spite of himself, "I can protect myself officer. I have more than just the security around here. Plenty of outside sources."

Sango goes silent for a moment as she thinks to herself, taking all this new information in, "Do you know why someone would want your father dead? Do you have any ideas who this person could be?"

Sesshomaru is about to reply, but he's cut off as the mansion's alarm system goes off, causing Sango to give a surprised jump, "What that?"

"Seems someone is walking about my property."

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouts as he continues to chase the person ahead of him. Behind him he can hear alarms going off. Evidently either him or the person he's chasing accidentally tripped something. No matter, as long as he's able to catch the person. Inuyasha can see the fencing up ahead, as the near the end of the property. He's slowly gaining on the person. Once he gets his hands on him, he'll be able to get some answers. Answers for questions like, how he knows so much, or how he knows him, or better yet, why he's trying to help him.

Inuyasha smirks as he sees the fence up ahead. It's fifteen feet tall, nothing to grab onto. The fence is like jail bars. The bars are close together, making it impossible for someone to squeeze through them. 'Heh... No where to go now.' Inuyasha smirks to himself. His eyes widen a bit as the man he's chasing manages to squeeze through the bars, evidently, the man is more slimmer than he originally thought. Inuyasha grinds his teeth and attempts to squeeze through as well, only to fail miserably. His chest is to large to fit through. Inuyasha kicks the fence as he watches the man leap into a beaten old station wagon.

'Damnit! I almost had him!' Inuyasha thinks to himself as he watches the station wagon drive off. He scowls as he turns away from the fence, and becomes immediately blinded by a pair of lights from a car. The car stops at the gate, where Inuyasha is standing. The window in the backseats roll down and Inuyasha spots Sesshomaru in the car, "What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asks in annoyance.

"I should be asking you that." Sesshomaru replies coldly. "Get in, we'll head back to the mansion."

Inuyasha crosses his arms, "Feh.. I can walk."

Sesshomaru shrugs his shoulders, "Have it your way. The officer is looking at the security tapes to see if we have a shot of this person. It could be the person after you."

"Feh.. You're wasting your time. This person isn't after me."

"Oh?"

"He's been helping me."

"... Well even so. We'll need to know who this person is and why he was here." His window rolls up and the car turns around, heading back towards the mansion.

Inuyasha stands there for a moment, watching the car head back to the mansion. Security lights brighten up the entire area in case there might still be someone out there. Inuyasha glances down at the envelope in his hand, suddenly remembering it. With all the security lights on, it gives him enough light to read. Deciding this will be the most private place he'll get, Inuyasha tears open the envelope and reads the letter inside.

__

Hello again my friend. I heard of your bad luck and your good luck. I was heading over to the jail you were being kept at to check up on you. But by the time I got there, you were already gone. Heard you got a brother who bailed you out. Well good for you. You have family out there. Family is something you should always cherish, no matter how bad it seems. You and I are more alike than you may think. Both of us have no parents, yet we still have some of are family. And that's why I dropped by to see you here. I came to tell you something you'll want to know. Brace yourself. Your son, is alive. I know this for a fact. I don't know where he's being held, but I still know he's alive/ So don't give up on him. He's waiting for you.

Inuyasha dropped the letter to the ground in shock, 'He's alive?'

In his windowless room he sits at the edge of his bed. Locks and latches click from outside his door. The thick wooden door opens up and a breeze of cold air rushes in as a man in black walks in, carrying a tray of food. While the man sets the tray on the table in the middle of the room, he keeps his head bowed to discourage any conversation and to prevent eye contact. Every question he asks, goes unanswered.

Just as silently as the man had arrived, did he leave. The small boy jumps off his bed and hesitantly walks over to his tray of food, looking at the vegetables. 'I hate broccoli.' The little boy thinks to himself. He sniffles as tears gather up in his eyes like most nights do, 'Why did they kill mom.' He takes a seat at the table and begins eating his meal.

Shippo sat, alone in this harsh world.

"There. That one." Sango points to the screen on the computer as a her gaze settles on a one of the many pictures in the surveillance cameras. "Can you enlarge this one, please?" Sango asks the security man sitting at the camera.

"Sure.. just let me adjust the focus and the brightness and...there... How's that?" The security man looks over his shoulder when Sango doesn't reply, "Miss?"

Sango stood there standing at the screen in disbelief. 'It can't be, it's impossible. How? Why? When? What's going on." She stared at the screen, at the picture of the man in the picture, no the teenage boy. There's no doubt in her mind. The boy in the picture can only be one person.

Sango's eyes tear up, "Kohaku..."

Oh crap! That's it! Damn! Sorry y'all! Dodges tomatoes and other various vegetables being thrown at him Aw.. come on! Be nice! Look at what I gave ya guys! Okay... So how many of ya guessed that the guy helping Inuyasha is Kohaku. I know RavensFirefly believed Kohaku was the one, hoping that Sango's brother is alive. Well Kudos to you. And this answers that one question that's been racking your mind. Yes Kohaku is alive! And lookie! So is Shippo, so far at least. I must say, it took me awhile. But I'm finally progressing with this fic. Well, leave a review all! TTNC!

P.S.- Due to popular demand. I have also decided to make my one-shot Inu/San fic. _I'll Hold You_ into a story. So look for updates on that too if you liked the one-shot. C-ya!


	15. Kissed By A Drunk Guy

It's been awhile everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been sidetracked with many other stories. Then AOL decides to not work anymore, which ended up being canceled. And I'm still waiting for DSL to get activated so I have the internet again. Now It's suppose to be done on the 25th. Boo. Sigh... Anyways! I know you've all been waiting, and I thank you for your patience. Now lets see here, where did I leave off... Oh! Kohaku! That's right. Heh... almost forgot what I had planned. Well anyways, it's time to get the show on the road. Here's the long awaited chapter to 'Forever A Thief.'

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Kissed By A Drunk Guy

Last night's events stuck in many minds. Some wondered how someone managed to get passed the mansion's surveillance. Questions arose as many servants in the mansion passed on their own assumptions as to why Mr. Youhan's brother was chasing the trespasser. Some thought Inuyasha was chasing a thief, while some thought he was chasing one of the servants away. The first one being the more believable one.

The mornings 'talk' did little to ease Sango's pounding headache. Two dark half moons formed under her eyes, having not slept all night. The sight of her brother, and the question of how Inuyasha knows him, kept her up. She had waited all night in the room her and Inuyasha are sharing. She planned on getting some answers from him the moment he walked in. The only problem was, Inuyasha never showed up, and apparently, he hasn't been seen anywhere in or near the mansion.

Now the officer is left wandering aimlessly through the long halls of the mansion, lost in her thoughts. She's stuck with two options. She could leave and search for Inuyasha herself, or she can stay and pray he returns. The short time she has known him, tells her that the latter seems less likely to happen. She'll grow too impatient to wait by the time he decides to come back, if ever.

Sango was just thinking of calling a tax to come pick her up, considering she hadn't arrived in her own vehicle, when she walked into a strangely soft wall in the middle of the hallway. "Sorry, wasn't watching where I was walking." Sango muttered under her breath as she remained on the floor, trying to decide whether she should get up or just fall asleep in the middle of the hall.

"So I've noticed."

Sango raised her gaze up at the familiar voice, her gaze settling on Inuyasha's supposed brother Sesshomaru. "Has Inuyasha come back yet?" Sango asked tiredly, hoping that he had decided to return on his own. She scowled in annoyance upon seeing Sesshomaru shake his head 'No.' "If he doesn't come back soon I swear I'll go out to find him myself and shoot him in the ass."

"That would be a sight to be seen." Sesshomaru said, though any trace of amusement was nowhere found in his voice. "I would like to speak with you in private."

Sango raised an eyebrow at him before looking around the hallway, "Well, we're alone now so..."

"I do not wish to speak here."

"Why? It's as good as place as any." Sango said as she pushed herself to her feet.

"The walls have ears." Sango's brows shot up in surprise. Sesshomaru turned around and began walking away, "We shall speak in my office."

------

"Well... are you going to sit there all day, or are you going to say something." Inuyasha could here the young priest from the other booth. "You obviously have something you want to say. So say it."

The thief crossed his arms and let out a breath to indicate his annoyance, "Aren't priests suppose to just sit there quietly and listen?"

"Ah... you see, the whole purpose of that would be that you're talking. I've been sitting here for twenty minutes listening to silence."

"... You remember how I said someone murdered my kid and his mother?" Inuyasha paused to get an answer.

"It's a very tragic loss. Perhaps they are in a place now that..."

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha cut him off, not wanting to listen to the young priest's preach. "Well I assumed that my son may have been alive at the time, his body was never found."

"Yes I recall you mentioning that."

"I know he's alive now."

"Do you now? How so?"

"There's someone out there who's been helping me. Evidently he knows my son is alive. If he says my son is alive, then I know he is. He hasn't given me a reason to doubt him yet." Inuyasha couldn't help but let a grin spread across his lips.

"..."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when Miroku remained silent. He expected more of an reaction than just plain silence, "uh.. Miroku? You still in there?"

"Uh yes. My apologies. I was thinking." Inuyasha just shuck his head at the priest. "So who's this person helping you?"

"I don't know. Heck I don't even know what he looks like." Inuyasha realized how foolish he must be by accepting the help someone he has no knowledge about. But something told him he can be trusted.

"You don't even have a first name?" Miroku asked.

"Nope."

"How about an alias? Does he use one of those?"

Inuyasha's brows furrow in annoyance at the priest's interrogations, "Look, I don't know anything about the guy, alright? Actually, for all I know, it could be a woman."

"Yes sorry about the questions. I was just curious."

"Hey Miroku, when is the head priest guy around this place? For the few times I've been here, I've never seen him around."

"... He has many matters to attend to. He hardly comes around anymore."

The two fell into silence, the conversation seeming to die right then and there. Having nothing more to say, Inuyasha stood from his seat and stepped out of the confessional booth. Miroku followed Inuyasha's example and stepped out of his own. "I need a drink." Inuyasha spoke more to himself than to Miroku.

The young priest turned to his companion and shot him a small smile, "So where will you be going now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha considered his options for a moment. On one hand, he could return to the mansion where there's security to protect him, 'And a bitchy cop.' On the other hand he could head to a bar in the city, without anyone breathing down his back. However, that would also put him out there for an easy target for whomever is out to get him. The right choice is easy enough that Inuyasha knows what is best. "I'm heading to the nearest bar." He announced; sound a little to happy about the announcement.

Miroku shuck his head at the man, "Do you even have any money to purchase any alcoholic substance?"

Inuyasha smirked to himself and pulled out a wad of bills, "As a matter of fact I do. That shit head brother of mine left these laying around in his office dresser. Seeing how he didn't seem to need it, I took it."

Miroku decided not to even try to lecture him about taking the money. "Forever a thief, eh Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha laughed, "I consider it borrowing. Besides, he's rich enough where a few hundred dollars won't be missed." Inuyasha shoved the money back into his pocket and turned to leave, "I think I'll go get drunk now."

"Against my better judgment on the matter, I'll accompany you." Miroku announced, surprising the thief.

"What? Are priests allowed to drink?"

"Although consuming alcohol of any kind is a sin, I know that god will forgive me." Miroku pressed his hands together, closed his eyes, and bowed. As he straightened back up, he smiled, "And as for everyone else who may have a problem with it, it's like the old saying, 'What they don't know. Won't hurt them.' Right?"

Inuyasha shuck his head, "Whatever." And the two left the chapel in search of the nearest bar.

------

Sango stared mindlessly at the wall in front of her, not moving from her spot on the bed. How long had she been sitting there, she doesn't know. She does know however that the sun had set and it is now the late evening. Despite that, she isn't the least bit tired. Her thoughts kept bringing her back to the conversation she had with Inuyasha's older brother.

Sesshomaru led the officer into his large office far in the west wing of the mansion. It looked like any normal business office Sango had seen before. Filing cabinets stood at the walls, though their purpose is unclear do to the fact it seemed all the files are stacked across the floor near the cabinets rather than in them. A large oak bookshelf stood on the other end of the office. In the back of the room, in front of a window that made up the entire wall, was his large desk. Two seat stood in front of the desk while Sesshomaru's stood behind the desk.

The multi-millionaire made his way around his desk and sat down. He held out his hand, beckoning Sango to take a seat in front of the desk. Although she'd rather remain standing, Sango took a seat. "Now... is there something you wished to ask me?" Sesshomaru asked immediately. Sango raised a brow at the question, "If not, then that's alright as well."

"You brought me to your office to see if I had a question?" Sango asked in irritation. She made a move to get up and leave when a thought crossed her mind. She does have a question she's been meaning to ask, "Actually, I do have a question."

Sesshomaru gave a short nod, "Than ask it."

"Why was it, you wished to have a police officer be a bodyguard for Inuyasha? You have surveillance here, and a security that rivals the Whitehouse's." It was something that had been really irking her for some time now.

The question brought a faint smile to Sesshomaru's lips. He turned and opened a drawer to his dresser. Once he grabbed a file he closed it once again. On a second thought, Sesshomaru reopened the drawer and glanced inside to see a turned envelope, it's contents missing; the money he had been keeping safe to give to one of his employees. Now it's missing. Since it wasn't that much to begin with, Sesshomaru decided to leave it alone for now.

"I see you observe your surroundings very well. As your file states." Sesshomaru says tossing the file onto the desk.

"My file?" Sango questioned, "How'd you get my file."

Sesshomaru looked nonchalant through the file, flipping pages and scanning its contents with a rather bored expression as if he had already read it several times. "I have my connections." He gave as a poor answer, "Your record is quite impressive officer. Seems you were to be promoted as your district's top detective. What happened to that?"

"I had more important things to worry about at the time." Sango replied, her voice sharp. She didn't like anyone who had no business with her, searching through her files. There are things that she'd rather keep in privacy, "Are you going to answer my first question or not? Why does he need a bodyguard when you have a capable security here already."

"Tell me, what do you know of my father?" Sesshomaru asked, seeming to ignore Sango's question, "Nothing I'd assume besides what you've heard about him. What did you hear about his death?"

Sango's brows furrowed in thought, "I heard he died from an illness."

Sesshomaru closed the file in his hand and tossed it back on the desk, "What illness did he die from?"

"Um..."

"The truth is, throughout my entire life, I've never seen my father sick. He rarely left the mansion and when he did, he'd be sure to have guards with him."

"Where are you going with.."

Sesshomaru held up his hand to signal her silence, "Let me finish. My father was a very healthy man. He exercised everyday and had a strict diet that he kept. A man such as he would have outlived many people. Then one day, father suddenly gets sick, two days later, he's dead. Now officer, let me ask you this, what sounds wrong about all of this?"

Sango remained silent, although she was very interested as to where this is going. The elder brother of the Youhan's nodded his head, seeing that Sango understood, even though she had not said anything, "A person doesn't die from an illness in just two days. And nor has the illness been given a name. I have my own theory on my father's 'illness.' I believe he was poisoned, in other words, murdered."

"But who would.."

"Who indeed." Sesshomaru cuts in, "Who has to gain from killing my father off? Perhaps it was a leading company thinking they could get the upper hand on the business with father's death. But that idea has many thoughts. For instance, my father hadn't left the mansion for quite some time. And no new associates came into the mansion. Which would mean that the person who poisoned my father works here."

"But than why would someone do that? And where does your brother fit into all of this?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the mention of his brother, "Inuyasha is more or less a distraction."

"A distraction?"

"Yes. Father and I had known for a long time now where Inuyasha has been. He was easy to track down. We chose to leave him on the streets. His presence in the mansion or anywhere in the company could have hurt it more than helped it."

"Than why would your father have a will stating that the company will be shared between the two brothers?" Sango questioned, having a hard time believing that they had left Inuyasha on the street.

"That's where things become complicated." Sesshomaru began, "My father never planned dying at such a young age. So he never got around to making a Will. The will is a fake. I was merely testing my theory."

"Testing your theory?"

"Yes, the theory of my father's death. I have a few guesses as to who the killer might be. You see, with the announcement of having a brother, and having a new business owner, everything would turn back to normal, nothing would really change. But Inuyasha has been targeted. Someone out there wants to kill him. I've known this since the very first attempt. I have many connections outside this mansion. So my theory has been proven. So to make things easier for me, I took my dear little brother in."

Sango remained silent for a moment as she thought things through. From what Sesshomaru has told her, it does point out that his father was murdered, and the things he did to figure out, Sango could arrest him for it. However, she doesn't know who the person trying to take out the Youhans are. "Who do you think the killer is?"

Sesshomaru remained silent for a moment, as if debating to tell her or not. Sango believes that he's just trying her patience, "Did you know my executive Naraku, was to take my position in this business while I took my father's? But since Inuyasha is here and now is said to be the co-owner of this company, Naraku remains in his place." Sesshomaru smirked for a moment before adding, "Below me, where he belongs."

Sango still can't believe the mess she's gotten herself into. She's beginning to wonder if she would have been better off leaving Inuyasha on the street instead of taking him home when she ran him over. If she'd down that, she'd never be here now, she'd have a guilty conscience, but at least she wouldn't be where she is now. She's not some detective, true she was suppose to be one, up until the point she ran off in search of Kohaku, but she's still not a real one.

Sango's breath caught in her throat as she heard the doorknob begin to turn. She placed her hand over her gun that's resting on the nightstand and waited. Slowly the door began to open and Sango quickly found her voice again, "Where the hell have you been?" She screamed as high as she could in a whisper at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just gave a lopsided smile and said, "Drinking."

Sango felt her eye twitching, "Alright I want answers now. How do you know my brother Kohaku? How long have you known him? And where is he?" She asked all of this while practically lifting Inuyasha off his own feet by his collar as she glared at him.

Confusion swept across Inuyasha's face, "Whoa.. too fast... I not know uh... Hakoku, so I uh.. I've known him for uh... none... and he's wherever he is." Inuyasha chuckled.

"The boy from last night! The one you were chasing!" Sango could wring Inuyasha's neck if she wasn't so afraid of missing her chance to finding Kohaku.

"Oh.. OH! Yeah.. uh... He's some... person who's been helping me... What was it I'm doing?...Finding son... Shippo. He's helping me find Shippo."

Sango had trouble understanding him through his slurred speech but she managed to get the important facts. Kohaku, for whatever reason he has, is helping Inuyasha find his son. And apparently, but the looks of things, Inuyasha has no idea who's helping him. So he wouldn't know where she could find Kohaku.

Sango's brows furrow in anger, she tightened her hold on Inuyasha's collar and glared at him, "You better not be lying to me."

Inuyasha lobbed his head from shoulder to shoulder and gave a grin, "Hey... you know... you're pretty cute when you get angry." Inuyasha gave a short laugh when Sango's face began to turn a few shades darker. Inuyasha poked her face with his finger and gave a satisfied smile, "Blushing. That means you're embarrassed right... Hmm... If that's embarrassing for you, I can't imagine how much this will be."

Before Sango could even think about the meaning of Inuyasha's comment, his lips were on her own. Sango immediately froze up and stood completely still, half confused, and half afraid. She can smell and taste the alcohol he had been drinking, a taste she hasn't completely forgotten. She was vaguely aware of the fact that Inuyasha had begun pulling her towards the bed.

She barely registered the fact that he had brought them down on the bed, never pulling his lips away from her own. Through all of it, Sango remained still, she didn't return it but nor did she push him away, her mind went completely blank so it couldn't tell her body to do anything. She couldn't even bring herself to stop Inuyasha from slipping his rough hand into her shirt where he began tracing large circles across her stomach with his thumb.

Finally Inuyasha pulled away, looked down into her seemingly blank eyes and said, "Night." With his hand wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her chest, Inuyasha quickly fell asleep. And Sango remained awake the entire night, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Well... (Cough, Cough) Um... No comment. Heeheehee!


End file.
